


Big Brother will see you now

by elbb87



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Big Brother, Big Brother Show, Denial of Feelings, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Larry moments mentioned, M/M, Pining, Reality TV, Secrets, Strangers to Lovers, larry quotes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-03-22 18:35:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 44,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3739117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elbb87/pseuds/elbb87
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Styles is looking for love, Louis Tomlinson is looking for a decent wage and to figure himself out. When they both end up in the Big Brother house, Louis must face his fears head on.<br/>How will Louis handle the tasks and the eliminations each week and how the hell will he cope being locked in a house with the green eyed boy and 8 other total strangers for 8 weeks?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Night Before

Louis, Harry, Liam, Zayn and Niall  
Perrie, Jessica, Lucy, Taylor and Caroline.

  
These 10 names will probably be in every gossip magazine and tabloid newspaper for the next 8 weeks. These are the names of the new contestants going into the Big Brother house, having their every move watched and scrutinized 24/7.  
Some of them want fame, some of them want to find love and some just want a decent wage for once. Louis Tomlinson wants the latter. He threw himself onto the small hotel room bed, his legs up and banging the wall in front of him. He was bored. All the contestants have been hidden in different hotels for the last 49 hours, not that Louis was counting. They weren’t allowed any internet, TV, magazines or papers in case they saw something about the house they were going into tomorrow night.  
A hammering at the door stirred Louis from his repetitive foot banging. He groaned lowly and rolled off the bed towards the door, pushing his long fringe out of his eyes. Johnny, his publicist for the show was standing in the hallway, his round face bright red. All the contestants were given someone to keep their reputations intact while they were in the house.  
“Bloody Hell Louis, can you stop that continual banging. That’s all I have going through my head right now” Johnny stressed as he barged pass Louis, nearly knocking him over.

  
“Alright Johnny, chill out a bit yeah?” Louis snapped back, his Yorkshire accent appeared thicker when he was agitated.

  
“Sorry Louis, it’s just there’s so much to sort out before tomorrow” Johnny sat himself on the bed and put his chubby hands over his face. Louis rolled his eyes. He wasn’t great at calming people down.

  
“Don’t worry about it. I would take you out for some beers but as I’m not allowed to leave here.” Louis said, throwing his arms out dramatically.

  
“No worries, and no drinking for you. Tomorrow’s the big night! So how you feeling?” Johnny seemed a little calmer and his face wasn’t so red. Success Louis thought.

  
“I’m feeling alright actually yeah” He lied, feeling the nervous tighten in his stomach. He had something to prove to himself, which spurred him on in his doubt. When Johnny left, Louis was left alone again, counting down the hours until the start of the show.

 

Harry Styles was looking for love. He had watched every romantic film going (Don’t ever talk to him about the notebook!) and had been to way too many weddings. He was in love with the idea of love, even though he hadn’t been remotely close to finding it.

Harry had been in relationships with girls and boys but now he was sure he was gay. He came out to his parents officially, a few days before he had been taken to the hotel. They gave him a hug and said they weren’t surprised. Harry had the most uneventful coming out story ever told.

He knew he would be left alone for the evening as he had hung a note on his door asking for no interruptions. Harry liked to be alone, with his thoughts and his brown, leather notebook which held all his thoughts. His publicist Billy pushed a note through his door, just to make sure Harry was ok. He sat jotting down every thought that shot into his head. Harry was going in to enjoy himself and hopefully find his soul mate along the way.


	2. The Day Of

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day of, the arrival and the meeting

The 10 woke up at the same time 8am. They all had the same schedule for the day in their individual hotels; Breakfast, their first interview beofore going in, the signing of even more documents and then hair, makeup and clothes before going into the house.

  
Louis wasn’t a morning person, his hated waking up before 10 and without a coffee straight away made it much worse. He shuffled about in the room for a few minutes, packing up the things he had thrown around. He was looking forward to leaving this room for good.

  
“Room service” a man yelled from outside, Louis walked over to the door and grabbed the tray which the man was holding.

  
“Cheers mate” He said closing the door, already smelling the fry up which was under the metal lid. Louis placed it on the table and inhaled the huge amount of food before his worry got the better of him again.

Louis wasn’t normally like this, nothing usually made him nervous. His sarcastic humour and quick wit made him quite popular in Doncaster, but now he’s going to have thousands of people judging him. He shook his head to get the thought out of his mind. He threw himself in the shower to try and compose himself before the interviewer came.

 

 

“So Harry, what makes you think you can win this then?” the lady asked, her eyebrow raised. The interview had been harder than Harry had imagined. He could feel the sweat dripping down his back as each question got harder.

  
“Well, I never said I could win it” Harry mumbled, pushing his brown curls over his forehead.

  
“Why are going on the show then?” The lady shot back. ‘Don’t say Love’ Harry repeated to himself a few times before he answered.

  
“Erm, the experience?” It came out as more of a question but he was relieved to get an answer out. She wrote down his words quickly in the notepad she had on her lap.

  
“What are you hoping to gain? A record deal? A book being published? What?” She shot back to Harry after he had relaxed a little.

  
“I’m not after anything, just to meet some new people and the excitement of doing something different I guess”

  
“So you’re looking to meet a girl?” Harrys mouth went dry. Where was Billy when he needed him!

  
“Erm..or a boy I guess.” The lady smiled for the first time, maybe he shouldn’t have said that.

  
“Thats all then Harry, thank you so much. And good luck” She shook his hand and walked out the room just as Billy walked in.

  
“I told her I was gay..or atleast bi” Harry put his head to the wall, not wanting to look at Billy.

  
“Well, are you ashamed? Did you want her to know?” Billy asked, holding Harrys shoulder.

  
“It doesn’t bother me. I just wasn’t sure if I should have said anything.”

  
“If you don’t care, then I don’t care. Come on we better look over some of these papers” Billy pulled Harry away and towards the table with a huge amount of paper work on it.

 

6PM 2 hours to go

Louis was standing in front of a rail of clothes and a small blonde lady stood next to him, smiling at him as he flicked through the different materials and colours.  
“So what do you think?” The lady asked excitedly.

  
“Hmm, I think I’m more of a vest and skinny jeans kinda guy” Louis answered, the ladies face dropped slightly before she regained her composure.

  
“Well, we have these jeans and maybe we can go for a something like this” She pulled out some black skinny jeans, a white t-shirt and a black blazer. Louis smiled and grabbed the clothes heading to the bathroom to try them on.

  
“Perfect” the lady smiled as Louis walked out, he looked himself over, the jeans stretched over his soft curves and the top hung low, his chest tattoo peaking out from under it. It is what it is.

  
“Brilliant, thanks love” Louis smiled. The lady blushed and giggled while wheeling the rack out of the room.

  
“No problem, good luck to you” She said before she closed the door.

 

 

“Well there’s not a lot we can do with this” The hairdresser said from behind Harry.

  
“I don’t want anything done to it. I normally put a scarf round it to keep it off my face. Maybe we can do that?” Harry suggested, feeling a little annoyed. He loved his hair and has been growing it for over a year now. The curls sat beautifully on top of his shoulders. He loved it.

  
“Maybe we can just swoop it back a little and put some hair spray in to stop it falling forward?” The hairdresser suggested, walking to the table to pick up a brush and a can before Harry could answer.

  
“Ok then, sounds great” Harry forced a smile, he hated putting product in his hair but if that’s what it took then so be it.

  
The hairdresser started brushing his hair backwards, his hair falling neatly to one side. Harry heard the guy sighing behind him and muttering “This isn’t going to work” He kept going then, finally sprayed a small amount of hair spray into Harrys hair.

  
“It looks lovely, thank you” Harry lied.  
“It looks exactly the same” was what he wanted to say, but his Mum has bought him up better than to be rude to people.

  
Harry had already been dressed and was ready to go. He had chosen black skinny jeans and a black sheer shirt, unbuttoned down to almost his belly button, revealing his butterfly tattoo and the two swallows on his chest. His favourite part of the outfit, the gold boots he had noticed pushed to the back of the shoe collection which had been bought in for him.

“Ready to go? Billys voice pulled Harry away from his thoughts as he was ushered outside into a waiting car with blacked out windows. Billy got in next to him, talking him through what would happen once they arrive. This was it, Harry was on his way to the Big Brother house.

“Right here we go mate” Johnny said to Louis as they closed the door of their car. Louis’s heart was racing.

  
“So once you get there. Someone will open the door and that’s it. Cameras will be in your face, flashes going off and hopefully a lot of noise. Just take it as it comes. You’ll be great” Billy tried to reassure Louis. This was it, Louis was on his way to the Big Brother house.

 

The Arrival

Harry could hear his video playing as the car pulled up. There were some wolf whistles and laughter as Harry tried to play basketball, failing miserably at a slam dunk.  
“Here he is everyone Harry Styles” The door was opened, Harry pulled his long legs out of the car and he quickly adjusted his shirt as he stood up. The screaming was deafening as he walked towards the stage, the song he had picked Spandau Ballet “Gold” played over the speakers. His heart was racing but he smiled and waved at some of the people that caught his eye. He walked up to the presenter, Emma, he shook her hand and waited for her questions.

  
“Wow, what a welcome for you Harry! How are you?” she asked him like she was a long lost friend.

  
“I’m very good, overwhelmed but great. How are you?” He smiled at her, trying to ignore the camera which was inches from his face.

  
“So I hear you’re looking for looove” Emma ignored Harrys question, keeping to the autocue which Harry was also reading along with in his head.

  
“Ha, erm, yeah I guess so.” Harry was thrown, he didn’t realise it was so obvious.

  
“Well, lets see what happens then. Good Luck Harry” She screamed, before she whispered to him to stand and have some photos taken for the papers. He stepped forward a little and the flashes exploded in front him. He heard his name being yelled from every side, everyone wanting a piece of him. Finally, Harry felt an arm pulling him away and towards the stairs of house.

He climbed them slowly, not wanting his accident prone natural to be revealed just yet. As he waited for the door to open, he turned around and smiled at the crowd, blowing kisses and waving to everyone. The door opened slowly and he was in. The noise from outside quietened as he walked down the long staircase.  
“Hello?” he said as he walked into the huge living room, his nerves easing a little. At least no one booed him.

  
“Oh hello there” Harry heard an American accent from behind him. He turned around to be met with a slim, blonde woman.  
“My names Taylor” She walked towards him and reached out to give him a hug.

  
“Harry” was all he could say as he was squeezed into the hug with the complete stranger. Harry had no problem with personal space, but this just felt weird. He noticed some of the cameras in the corners of the room. Hopefully he’ll forget about them soon enough.

  
“I’m soooo glad someone else is here now. I’ve been wandering the house alone for ages now. You’ve got to come and see this” She giggled, dragging him towards the kitchen.

 

The drive felt like hours to Louis, then suddenly the engine was turned off.  
“Ladies and gentlemen, Louis Tomlinson” The music he chose blared out, James Bay “If you ever want to be in love” Louis felt a little more confident as he heard one of his favourite singers.  
He smiled at a few people in the front row and walked quickly towards Emma. A few people started to chant is name.

  
“Hello there speedy” She hugged Louis, feeling his small body shaking slightly.

  
“Ahh a little nervous are we?” Emma asked, giving his arm a gentle squeeze.

  
“Yeah, a little. There are just so many people” Louis chuckled, waving at a few of them.

  
“Well, you’re the last one in, so get yourself in there” the crowd roared as the lights flashed as he was pushed forward for his photos. He stood smiling for a moment, before turning his back and walking towards the stairs. He jogged up them easily and waited, not wanting to turn around again. He slipped in as the door opened, putting his arm out for a last wave. He walked slowly down the stairs, hearing lots of different voices and accents.

  
The 9 people already sitting down turned and stared at him as his walked into the room.

  
“Hi there, I’m Louis. I’m the last one” He said nervously, his voice, a little higher than normal.

  
“You’re the last? Well this is all of us. Wheeey” a blonde boy with an Irish accent stood up and pulled Louis into a hug, jumping up and down as he led Louis to the big sofas.  
He started to go round the group, accepting the hugs they were giving out. Everyone seemed surprisingly normal.

  
“Hello, I’m Harry” Louis felt his knees go weak at the tall boy who stood in front of him. He took the hand which was put out for him. He held tightly onto the boys hand, it felt so familiar already.

  
“Louis” He blushed and smiled weakly at the boy, Harry.  
Louis felt his heart drop, he was screwed. Everything he wanted to figure out, had flew out the window when the green eyed boy took his hand.

Everyone had stayed up into the early morning, chatting and getting to know each other. Louis tried to ignore the urge he had to stare at Harry, only answering his questions with quick responses and flushed cheeks. He was trying to work out how he would survive 8 fucking weeks with the dimples and green eyes always around.  
One by one, everyone went to the shared bedroom picking out which beds they wanted. Zayn and Perrie were the first. Along with Liam and Niall a little after them.

  
“Shit guys. There’s only six single beds. Two are doubles!” Liam yelled from the room. Everyone looked at each other, mouths open. Louis took his chance.

  
“Screw you lot, I’m getting my own bed” Louis jumped up and ran towards the open door, grabbing his suitcase and throwing it towards the nearest single bed. He heard Lucy and Taylor screaming as he ran past and Harrys soft voice saying how unfair the whole situation was one everyone. Louis couldn’t share a bed. His head was such a mess, he wasn’t sure if he preferred sharing a bed with a girl or a boy. He had tried both but this experience was meant to help him make his mind up. 8 weeks to figure himself out. Should be enough time.

  
“You jammy git” Lucy stood by the bedroom door, staring at the last remaining single bed.

  
“Shot guuuun” she screamed as she launched herself onto the bed.

  
Louis noticed Harry walk into the room, his long limbs exaggerating his slow walk. He couldn’t help but take in the way Harrys hips swayed as he moved. He could easily be a model.

  
“Looks like I’m sharing then” Harry said, moving towards the bed which was next to Louis’s single one.

  
“You snooze, you lose Curly” Louis mocked, Harry sat down on the edge staring intently at Louis in the darkness.

  
“I’ll share with you” Taylor chipped in, pulling the duvet back and sliding herself in. Louis felt his heart jump into his mouth. He hadn’t thought about Harry having to share with someone. He shook the thought out of his head. He barely knows Harry, he shouldn’t be having these thoughts about him. Louis wasn’t even 100% sure if he was gay, let alone trying to guess another guys orientation.

  
“Oh, erm ok then” Harrys deep voice broke into the darkness.

  
That left Jessica and Caroline to share the other bed, both of them deciding who would have which side.  
Everyone got into their beds and changed underneath the covers, all still aware of the cameras which were in every room.  
“Night everyone” Zayn whispered, Louis heard the muttering of the others and gradually he heard their even, heavy breathing as they fell asleep.  
“Night Louis” He heard Harry say  
“Night Harry” He whispered back, his heart fluttered hearing his name on the boys smooth lips.


	3. Day 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their first full day in the house

The lights flashed on in the bedroom along with a loud buzzing.  
"Brilliant start" Louis heard Caroline mutter, her voice still heavy with sleep. Louis rolled onto his back, adjusting to the sudden bright lights and trying to take his surroundings in. The bed was comfortable, not like home, but comfortable enough. As he moved his neck, he noticed the green eyes trained on him from the bed next to his. His breath hitched as Harrys dimples started to form.

  
"Morning Lou" Harry smiled, rubbing his eyes as he sat up, pulling the cover with him.

  
"Hey you, did you sleep ok?" Louis asked as Harry sat staring into his blue eyes. It felt like Harry was peering into his soul. It scared the fuck out of Louis.

  
"Hmm, yeah not too bad. I'm not used to sharing a bed though" Harry lowered his voice (Louis wasn't even sure that was possible!) and scrunched up his nose.

  
"Oh it wasn't that bad Sweetie" Taylor sat up right, throwing an arm over Harrys shoulder as she sat behind him. In an instance, Harry had his hand running through his hair, shrugging Taylors arm off him in the most inoffensive way possible. What a move, Louis thought suppressing a giggle.

  
"This is Big Brother. Will all housemates make their way into the living room." The ladies loud voice blared through the speakers.

After half an hour, everyone was sat in the living room waiting for the voice to reappear. Louis looked round the group, the people he would be sharing the house with for the next 8 weeks. Each time he tried to concentrate on one person, his eyes always made their way back to Harry. He looked engrossed in a conversation with Niall, their heads close together and there was whispering, a lot of it.

  
Louis stared down at his nails, he barely new Harry. He had no right to be jealous.

  
"Good morning housemates. Will two contestants please come to the diary room" The voice echoed through the living room. Liam jumped up first and looked at Louis.  
"Come on Lewis, lets go" Liam pulled Louis off the sofa and pushed him towards the diary room.

  
"Its Louiee actually" He replied, moving out of Liams grasp. They found the bright yellow door, waited for the red light to turn green then walked in. The first thing they noticed was the brown leather chair which was positioned in the middle of the small room. A two way mirror was in front of it, Louis's heart dropped, that was where the camera was, this part will probably be shown later today if it's the start of their first task.

  
"Excellent" Liam walked towards the chair and sat himself in the middle.

  
"Budge over a bit mate" Louis squashed himself next to Liam. He heard Liam muttering something about a fat arse but Louis decided to ignore it...just his once.

  
"Hello, Liam and Louis. How are you?" a friendly male voice said. The boys looked at each other, and burst out laughing.

  
"Hello Big Brother, we are fine. What did you want from us?" Liam giggled, getting straight to the point.

  
"You have been called in here to make your first shopping list. Take the chalkboard and book to the rest of your housemates. You have 1 hour and £100"

  
Liam grabbed the chalkboard while Louis picked up the book and the small shopping bag which had some breakfast in for everyone. He flicked through the book quickly, nothing seemed out of the ordinary.  
Liam strolled out and started telling the group while Louis walked behind listening to the muttering from the others.

  
"Well, I don't mind doing most of the list. I used to be a baker" Harrys soft voice flickered through the voices.

  
"How the hell does being a baker help?" Louis hoped Harry new he was mocking him.

  
"Erm, excuse me Louis. Being a baker is everything" Louis smiled at him while Harry sat there with an open mouth in fake shock.

  
"Ok then. Go for it Curly" Louis handed him the book while Zayn had taken the chalk off Liam. He sat quietly waiting for the first item.

  
"We need some crisps and some chocolate" Niall yelled, almost every nodded in agreement.

  
"How about some vegetables?" Harry said, scanning the book.

  
"Nuggets" Liam and Louis shrieked in unison, high fiving.

  
"Hands up for broccoli" Harry smiled, looking up. No one put their hand up, Harry went back to the book while Zayn wrote the unhealthy food choices onto the board.  
After a lot of debating, the 10 finally had their food shop on the board. Zayn and Perrie went back to the diary room while everyone else sat, some looking a little agitated.

  
"Can we move yet, we've been sat here for ages" Lucy groaned, shuffling her feet on the floor.

  
"We can gooooo" Perrie yelled, running out of the diary room. Everyone stood up, stretching out.

  
"So what now?" Niall asked, looking around the room. Everyone looked at each other, unsure what to do. Some went into the garden, some stayed on the sofa chatting and some went for a cigarette. Louis found himself at the bottom of the garden with Zayn while they had a smoke.

  
"What do you think of everyone?" Zayn took a drag, looking back up at the other people.

  
"Yeah everyone seems good. No issues yet. What do you think?"

  
"Same, same" Zayn replied. Louis guessed he wasn't much of a talker. They sat in silence for the rest of the time. He didn't feel awkward, he new he would get along with Zayn.

 

"Oii oii, food here" Louis yelled from inside, Jessica and Taylor ran inside to help Louis put everything away.

  
"So what we having for dinner tonight Mr Baker" Louis raised his eyebrows to Harry who was sitting at the huge dinning table.

  
"I guess nuggets and chips. Ohh maybe I could make some mash" Harrys eyes widened as he thought.

After Taylor and Jessica had unpacked the shopping, they left Louis and Harry in the kitchen to get on with the dinner. Louis stood in awe as he watched Harry making a huge amount of mash for everyone. Louis took in the way his eyebrows scrunched together when he was thinking, to the way some of his pretty curls fell onto his face. Louis noticed the 3 rings Harry wore and a few of his tattoos which showed from under his long sleeved top. Louis noticed way too much already.

  
"You'll have to teach me how to cook one day. I'm shit at it" Louis confessed, he noticed a slight smile on Harrys lips.

  
"I've got the perfect meal. Any come help me now" Harry pulled the nuggets out of the oven and gave them to Louis to serve up, while Harry scooped the mash onto each plate. It looked pretty good. Everyone found a seat around the square table, Louis ended up next to Harry. Not that he minded. He felt drawn to him.

  
"Good first meal. Well done Harry" Jessica picked up her glass of water "Cheers to us" she carried on, waiting for the others to pick up their glasses to join her. Everyone put their glasses in the middle "Cheers" the group echoed. Louis felt a spark go through him when his hand caught Harrys quickly as they put their glasses back down. They looked at each other, Louis wondered if Harry had felt it too.  
That night Louis fell asleep while he faced Harrys bed. He opened his eyes before he fell fully under. Harrys eyes, like this morning were on Louis.


	4. Day 2&3

Louis woke up early, well, he assumed it was early as it seemed pretty dark still and there's not one single clock in the house. He laid quietly, listening to the sounds he was gradually getting used to. Like Nialls constant snoring, or Liams muttering as he threw another pillow onto the floor.

  
Louis quickly threw on a t-shirt, grabbed his packet of cigarettes and walked into the living room staring at a camera which followed him walking into the garden. He gave a small wave to it as he got to the huge sliding doors. As he made his way to the end of the garden, he noticed another body already sitting on the bench. He noticed it was Harrys body. His heart sped up a little and he quickly ran a hand through his hair. He shouldn't be feeling this way, especially about a boy. Harry looked up as he heard the footsteps getting closer.

  
"Morning Lou" He smiled up at him as he moved over so there was enough room for the two of them. He's holding a purple mug, which had a green liquid in it. It doesn't look too appealing to Louis, the person holding it though is an entirely different subject.

  
"Harry. What you doing up so early?" Louis asked, sitting himself down next to him and lighting up his cigarette quickly. He inhaled the smoke with his eyes closed, trying to ignore the gorgeous person sitting next to him.

  
"Like I said yesterday, I don't sleep well sharing a bed. And Taylor keeps trying to snuggle up to me." Harry giggled, staring at Louis as he exhaled the smoke. He couldn't help but notice the cheekbones which sat high on Louis' face or his cute button nose. Harry turned away quickly, taking a long sip of his drink.

  
"Well, who could resist eh?" Louis nudge him gently, keeping his eyes on the cigarette in between is fingers as both their cheeks reddened with the words which had slipped out.

  
"Anyway, what's that you're drinking, looks horrific mate" Louis could smell it over the smoke.

  
"Green tea, it's better for you than normal tea. No caffeine. Clean living and all that" He took another sip as he noticed Louis looking on in disgust.

  
"I'll have to make you a proper tea, none of this herbal shit" Louis laughed, flicking the remainder of the cigarette to the ground. They sat in silence, both glancing at each other and giggling a little when they caught each others eye. The thought kept crossing Louis' mind, what if Taylor did like Harry? What if Harry liked her back? What if they were going to get married and have adorable babies together? Panic swept over him, he had to know if Harry felt that way. At least then it would make his life a little easier. His heart sank, he didn't want the easy way out this time...maybe.

  
"So do you think Taylor has a small crush then?" Louis asked, trying to sound uninterested, when really, Harrys answer was a huge deal to him.

  
"Hmm, maybe. Maybe she's home sick. If she does have a crush then I guess I'd have to tell her I'm gay" Louis' breath caught in his throat which made him splutter. So that didn't take long to figure him out..

  
"Ohh, ok then. Yeah that might be a problem" Louis coughed out, Harry stared at him like he was a sick animal and handed him his mug for Louis to have a sip off. Louis shook his head at that, he wasn't going to put that shit in his mouth.

  
Once they heard the others walking around in the living room, they both decided to go in and join them.

  
"Hello, early birds" Perrie smiled as the walked in. They both waved to her, making their way to the kitchen for some cereal and a cup of tea for Louis.

  
The rest of the day was uneventful, no tasks and no arguments. The group separated as the day went on. Louis tried to keep himself away from Harry but he always found himself looking for him or he would end up sitting next to him on the sofa. It was Taylors turn to cook dinner tonight, she busied herself in the kitchen, taking out every bowl and baking tray in the kitchen. She set off the fire alarms. while she was trying to fry up some beef. Everyone had to stand in the garden while the fire crew came in and double checked the house was safe.

  
"Sorry guys, I'm not the best cook" Taylor sadly said as she placed the huge salad and chicken legs in the middle of the table. The beef had to go in the bin. Everyone tucked in, complimenting her 'cooking' Louis wasn't complaining, food was food.

 

Day 3  
Typical British weather, it was raining. Everyone was stuck inside and sitting in the living room, the silence covered the room.  
"Hey, I have an idea. Lets play a game" Zayn and Louis groaned at Nialls idea and the enthusiasm he had for it. A pillow was thrown in their direction.

  
"Don't be such a bore" Jessica frowned at them. Zayn flipped his middle finger up at her.

  
"Lets start with something easy then. Lets all try and say two nice things about the person opposite you" Louis looked up. Shit. Opposite him was of course Harry fucking Styles. Louis had been trying to forget about him as much as he could. He threw himself into talking to Caroline and Zayn, trying to ignore Harrys presence. He needed to keep a distance from him if he had any hope in figuring his thoughts out. But each time, his mind wandered back to the dimples and the green eyes. He sighed to himself as he heard the game had began.

  
"I like Taylors hair and her laugh" he heard Jessica saying. It was him and Harry next. He heard Harrys husky voice, the way he said his name was one of the most beautiful things Louis had ever heard.

  
"I like Louis' eyelashes and I dunno, he's just a great person to just, like, sit and kind of just admire what he's like" Louis looked up and stared at Harry as the group muttered their "awww" and "that's soooo cute" Harry was staring directly at him, he looked serious and not at all apologetic or embarrassed. No one had ever said anything like that about Louis, especially someone he's known for what..3 days?

  
"Make this a good one Tommo" Liam laughed.

  
"Harrys a real charmer, he can just turn it on. I guess I like either his curls or his smell" He blushed. He glanced quickly at Harry, he still had the same look, even if it had softened slightly at Louis' words. This wasn't a good idea...A loud voice shock everyone from their thoughts.

  
"This is Big Brother. Nominations will start tomorrow. The two housemates with the most nominations will be up for eviction on Friday. Thank you"  
Everyone looked at each other. The game has officially began.


	5. Day 4-5

Day 4  
The bright lights buzzed on along with the familiar buzzing. If Louis wasn't awake already, he probably would have had a heart attack at the noise.

  
"Fuck sake" He heard Liam shout as he threw the covers off him and walked the length of the room to the door.

Today wouldn't be a good day to tease Liam Payne. Louis laughed to himself as he stretched his arms above his head. He threw his head to side, looking to Harrys bed. Louis looked at his bed more than he would like to admit. His eyes widened as he saw Harry, his eyes scrunched shut as Taylor had a hand stroking over one of Harrys tattooed arms. He looked like he wanted to scream and Louis hated it.

Louis got up and grabbed the covers off their bed, pulling them onto the floor while he heard a loud screech coming from Taylor.

  
"Alright there blondey. That's enough for now" Louis grumbled as Taylor scrambled off the bed and to her feet. He heard Harry chuckle which made him feel a little less bad about what he had just done. Louis was pretty sure that would be on the show.

"This is Big Brother, will Liam please come to the diary room." Everyone ran out towards the living room where Liam was sitting, a chorus of "oooooohhhs" followed him as he walked to the diary room.

  
The housemates sat silently on the sofas. Everyone knew what Liam had been called in there for.

  
"I'll rustle us up some breakfast" Harry muttered as he walked to the kitchen. Louis' eyes were trained on him, slowly he got up and followed him. He noticed Harrys eye widen and his stupidly deep dimple popped out.

  
"I hope you didn't think I was out of order earlier. Just with what you said in the garden and all that. I just didn't want you to feel uncomfortable" Louis stood close to him, he could smell the shampoo Harry had used last night still lingering in his hair. He smelt of crisp apples. Of course.

  
"It was fine, thanks. I think I'll have to have the talk with her soon. It's not the first time I've woken up like that." Harry raised an eyebrow and carried on whisking whatever he had put in the bowl. Harry noticed Louis looking and pushed it into his hands. Harry couldn't help but see how much smaller Louis' hands were compared to his. It made his heart swell.

  
"It's eggs, why don't you give it go? Start your cooking lessons eh?" Harry suggested with a nod. Louis tired, he really did. He couldn't get the hang of the movement and ended up slopping most of the eggs onto the kitchen top. Harry added in a couple more eggs to compensate for the ones that had been sadly lost.

  
"How do you whisk?" Louis stuck his tongue out, trying the movement again.

  
"It's all in the wrist action" Harry giggled, and did Louis see that right? Did Harry just wink at him? His cheeks reddened, ignoring the suggestive smirk Harry had on his perfect face. Harry took the bowl and whisk off Louis and slowly moved his wrist, which spun the mixture around. Louis had a flash thought of Harrys wrist working on something else...

"Well that was traumatic" Liam flung the diary room door open.

The others gathered, hanging on every word Liam said. After breakfast one by one, they were called in. The last person to be called was Louis. He made his way to the diary room, feeling the nerves building. He was never one to be two faced. But this time, he had to be. He had to go out there afterwards and smile with them, knowing he had put one of them up for elimination.

  
"Hi Big Brother" Louis smiled, it felt too weird, talking to someone who wasn't in the room.

  
"Hello Louis. How are you doing?" A ladies voice asked.

  
"Yeah decent thanks." He had nothing more to say. He wanted this over with.

  
"Louis, please would you nominate one housemate for elimination and give us the reason why." Silence. Louis had thought long and hard. Finally there was only one person he could think of.

  
"I nominate Taylor. She's a nice girl and all but I don't know. She makes a few people uncomfortable with her touching" Louis' body shook when he thought back to Harry this morning. After a few minutes of silence again, he was free to leave.

  
"So that's everyone. I guess now we wait" Niall said as Louis took the seat next to Harry. His arm pushed against Harrys. He felt Harry moving and suddenly his soft fingers were stroking along Louis' arm. It felt like electricity shooting through his veins. Harry carried on the conversation, acting like nothing was happening when Louis couldn't even form two words right now.

  
Alright there Tommo" Zayn asked Louis, he looked concerned. All Louis could do was nod and push his arm closer to Harry. Right now, he didn't care if anyone saw. Harrys touch was addictive.

 

*~*~*~*  
"The two house mates up for elimination this week are..." Big Brothers voice boomed. Louis looked around at everyone, they looked just as worried as him.

  
"Zayn Malik and....Jessica Hayes" The room was silent.

  
"Shit sorry mate" Liam said as Zayn stood up, walking towards the garden.

  
"Fuck you guys" Zayn muttered lighting up his cigarette as he left the house. All eyes went to Jessica who was sitting with Carolines arm around her.

  
"You ok?" Caroline asked, squeezing her tighter.

  
"Yeah I'm fine. I'm just going to enjoy the rest of the week" Jessica answered, tears forming in her eyes.

 

Day 5  
The housemates were luckily enough to not have the awful wake up call this morning. They all made their way into the living room, picking up some breakfast along the way.

  
"Morning Lou" Louis heard from next to him, he could recognise that voice from anywhere now.

  
"Hey Haz, sleep better?" He asked as he felt Harrys fingers linger on his arm again. Harry nodded, stroking around the heart he had noticed etched into Louis arm. Nothing else was said. Louis just sat, relaxing into Harrys touch. He had to stop this but he couldn't get up and walk away.

"This is Big Brother, would Harry please come to the diary room" Harrys eyes widened but joined in the banter as he made his way to the door.

  
"Hey hey" He smiled as he sat down.

  
"Harry, please read take the box and go back to the rest of the housemates. Thank you"

  
"Well, that was quick. Thanks I guess" Harry mumbled as he grabbed the box and quickly read the paper which was sitting on top of it. He smiled to himself. This was perfect.

  
He pushed the heavy door open with his shoulder and went back to the others.

  
"We have our first task" Harry yelled, walking unsteadily with the huge box. Louis thought he looked like a baby deer or something ridiculously cute like that.

  
Harry cleared his throat dramatically, holding the piece of paper in front of him.

  
"Housemates, four of you will become two." Harry wriggled his eyebrows at the others.  
"Four of you will be attached at the wrist to another for the next 3 days. Please decide who it will be and then open the box" Everyone burst into fits of laughter.

  
"Well I don't mind being one" "Or me" Harry and Taylor said at the same time. She giggled walking towards Harry. Something in Louis snapped. He wasn't going to sit around while they were going to be physically attached for 3 fucking days.

  
"I will too" Louis jumped up, just as he heard Niall agreeing to it also.

  
"I'll go with Harry" Louis said rummaging through the box, pulling out things which looked like leashes. He heard Harry agreeing and Taylor muttering about sharing a bed with Harry. Louis decided to ignore it.

  
"The fuck is this?" Louis questioned staring at Harry, pulling the leash thing out the box.

  
"I guess we both put one round our wrist" Harry shrugged like they were talking about a shopping list. Fair enough.  
Louis was now officially attached to Harry for the next 3 days. This was going to be either the best thing ever or the worst. Louis has no idea which way this would go.


	6. Day 6

Day 6

"This is Big Brother. Would Louis, Niall, Harry and Taylor please come to the diary room." So that was how their day would start. All four pulled themselves out of bed and wandered in the direction of the diary room, all still half asleep.

  
"It's not even light out" Niall muttered, dragging Harry as he started to drift away from the other three. After pushing the pull for a few minutes Louis finally moved Niall out the way and managed to get everyone seated, waiting for Big Brother to tell them what the hell was going on. Louis did despair sometimes..

  
"Good Morning. The task has now begun. Please find the wrist attachments and decided between you who will be with who. The rules of the task are on the piece of paper in front of you. Thank you."

  
Taylor grabbed the paper and ran towards the door and to the living room, flicking on a light along the way. The boys followed and sat down on the sofa while Taylor read from the paper.  
Rules of the task  
1\. You must be attached by the wrist for the duration of the task, 24 hours for the 3 days.  
2\. The only exceptions to the rule is to use the bathroom and to change clothes.  
3\. Using the shower does not count. The other person, must be in the room while showering.  
Failure to do so will result in the failure of the task and no rewards for all housemates.

"Ewww, that's gross" Taylor wrinkled her nose at the rules.

  
"Don't worry Tay, I won't look. Besides I can wait by the door" Niall winked at Taylor.

  
"With your eyes shut, and your back to the room too thank you very much." Her tone had changed from the normal, sweet girl everyone had began to get to know. I guess, who would want Niall in the room while you're trying to shower, Louis thought to himself.

  
"Well, I guess we better start this thing" Harry stood up and chucked on of the attachments to Niall as he walked back to Louis with a smirk on his face. He grabbed one of Louis' wrist and wrapped the soft, Velcro restraint around his wrist. He felt Harrys' hand linger on his bare skin longer than was needed. Louis wasn't complaining, he felt his breath catch every time Harry touched him.

  
"A little help, I've never had to do this before. Not to myself anyway" Harrys' smug smirk had returned, he saw Louis' cheeks flush again, he loved the affect he had on him. He new Louis was unsure of his sexuality, and how he tried to ignore him whenever the others were around. But Harry had never been as drawn to someone as he is to Louis. He wants to be around him and try to see past the hard yet crumbling exterior he always shows. This task will be the thing to do it.

  
Louis grabbed the other end and attached it to Harrys wrist quickly, muttering along the way.

  
"Not a lot of wriggle room eh?" Louis pulled his arm away from Harry, assessing the little room they had between their hands. Maybe an inch or 2 at the most.

  
"Wheeeyyy" Niall yelled, breaking into their little bubble. Niall looked like the cat who got the cream sitting next to the blonde beauty. Louis felt the same.

 

  
~*~*~*~  
"Sooo, we'll have to swap the sleeping arrangements around if you have to be together 24 hours a day" Liam said to the others. Shit, Louis hadn't thought about that. Sharing a bed with Harry.

  
"Nah, I'm sure we don't" Louis snapped back, giving Liam a small glare. He hoped the cameras didn't pick that one up.

  
"Maybe we should go check" Harry said, standing up from the sofa, Louis had to reluctantly follow him. as Harry pulled him to the diary room.

  
"Come on Sweet cheeks" Harry heaved Louis into the room and pushing him onto the chair.

  
"How charming of you Harry. Thank you" Louis threw a fake smile in Harrys direction as he heard Harry giggling to himself.

  
"Big Brother, do we have to share a bed for this task? I think it would be quite inhumane to be tied to someone while trying to sleep" Louis protested ignoring the finger which was being jabbed into his side.

  
"Louis, we also think it's inhumane. While you sleep you may take them off but you must be within touching distance." Big Brothers' manly voice said from speakers.

  
"So we have to share. My bed isn't touching distance from yours. Great!" Louis had turned to Harry. His heart sank when he saw the look on Harrys' face. He looked like someone had pulled his heart from his chest.

  
"Mate, its not because I didn't want to. I just need my own space when I sleep that's all" He put his free hand onto Harrys', the look didn't disappear from his face.

  
"Don't worry Louis, I won't be getting into your personal space after this task is done." Harry stood up and stormed back into the living room, dragging a confused Louis behind him.

  
"We'll have to swap the beds around" Harry said so matter of factly, the whole room went silent. Dagger eyes from everyone going to Louis and back to Harry.

  
"I'm going to the loo" Harry ripped the band off his wrist and left the room, the atmosphere calmed, at least until he returned.

  
"Shiiiit, what the hell is that about?" Lucy widened her eyes towards Louis.

  
"I dunno, I said I didn't want to share a bed with him and he's freaking the fuck out" Louis rubbed the middle of his eyebrows, trying to figure out a way to resolve this mess. Why didn't he just keep his mouth shut. Before anyone could answer, Harry was back in the room pulling on the band. He didn't ask for Louis' help this time.

  
Harry didn't mutter two words to Louis for the rest of day. Only nodding or shaking his head when Louis spoke to him. Louis missed his dimples already.

  
"Come on Haz, you're acting like a 2 year old here. You can't ignore me for the whole 3 days" Louis tried again, throwing his arms up in the air, Harry's arm going up with it. Louis tried not to laugh, it, he supressed it with a cough, hoping Harry hadn't noticed.

  
"I can..and I'm not acting like a 2 year old. You are." Louis couldn't help himself, he laughed. He laughed so hard he snorted. This was the stupidest thing he'd ever heard.

  
"Do you know how silly you sound? Come on, lets go sort out the bed" Louis tried to pull Harry to his feet, he didn't realise how strong Harry was. Finally, Harry stood up and stomped towards the bedroom.

  
"Oh my god, you're actually stomping your feet. Unbelievable" Louis opened the door and walked towards Harry and Taylors bed.

  
"Anyway, I'll be a better bed buddy than Hands Magee" Louis laughed as he put Taylors flimsy night dress onto the other double bed, she would have to share with Niall. Harry laughed for the first time in what felt like forever. Louis felt his stomach flip.

  
"Yeah, maybe you're right with that one, I'm sorry I was acting that way. It kinda upset me when you said that. I thought we got on well, I thought I was reading the whole situation wrong." Louis didn't dare to ask what Harry has been thinking. He didn't think he was ready for the conversation just yet.

  
"I don't want to be a burden, but I'd quite like a shower. I won't be long, promise" Harry smiled, how could Louis refuse?

They stood in the bathroom, trying to figure out the best way to keep Harrys modestly intact.

  
"Maybe Taylor was right. Eyes closed and back to the room" Louis whispered, this was the weirdest conversation he had ever had. They both took off the cuff, freeing them again.

  
"Well once I'm in I don't mind if you want to wander about. I mean it isn't clear glass so" Harry shrugged taking off his top. Louis stood in silence and took in all of Harry unashamedly. His eyes drifted over every tattoo and down further to the sharp V-lines which disappeared under his skinny jeans. He was a sight to behold.

  
Harry coughed which brought Louis back to reality. "Mind if you turn around for a moment. I need to get in now." Harrys cheeks reddened as Louis turned around to face the wall.

  
"Well, this is a delightful evening we're having" Louis giggled, listening out for Harrys laugh. Instead he heard Harrys belt buckle hit the floor then the soft sound of another fabric following. Harry was naked. Louis only had to turn around...He shook the thought out of his head and waited, holding his breathe until he heard the shower door open then close and the sound of trickling water. He did it, if that wasn't self control, Louis didn't know what was. Harry was right, he didn't mess about and within 5 minutes he was out, soaking wet with nothing but a towel covering him. God was definitely challenging Louis in this house.

  
Once Harry was dry and changed, they were both reattached and brushed their teeth. It felt too coupley for Louis doing the small things together. They made their way to the bedroom, along with the others who seemed to have same idea for an early night. In the dark, he could make out Jessica sleeping in his old bed.

  
"Which sided do you want then?" Harry asked, pulling the covers back.

  
"Erm..left" Louis whispered, hearing harry taking the band off again. Louis followed his lead and then jumped into bed. He felt the weight of Harry moving on the other side and throwing the cover back over them both.

  
"Night Lou" Harry turned to face the middle of the bed, his face inches from Louis'. He couldn't breath being that close to Harry.

  
"Nigh Haz" Louis said back, he felt the bed dip as Harry moved to place a small kiss onto Louis' lips.

It was short and sweet but it was the best kiss of Louis' life. He felt the adrenaline burn through his veins. It made Louis want more. He stayed awake, watching Harry until his breathing steadied and Louis new he asleep. He softly traced along Harrys' jawline and over the beautiful green eyes that caught him so off guard on the first day. Harry had a hold on Louis and Harry had know idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will start doing each week as a chapter so don't worry, it won't be a long ass fic..hopefully!! Hope you are enjoying it x


	7. Day 7

Louis woke up with an arm slung over his waist and something hard poking into his back. He froze for a moment as he heard Harry stirring from behind him. Harry made no attempt to move his body away, instead moving himself closer, his face pushed against Louis' shoulder.

  
"Please tell me that's a banana pushing into my back and nothing else" Louis muttered as the hardness was still pushed against him, feeling somewhat impressed with Harrys ahem..length and trying to ignore the feeling he had in the pit of his stomach which was slowly tightening his boxers.

  
"Oh erm..sorry Lou" Harry whispered, sounding anything but apologetic. Louis didn't mind until he felt the warmth of Harrys' body moving away. A shiver went through him at the sudden loss.

  
"Annnywaaay..what you cooking us for breakfast? With it being our last day with all 10 I of us" Louis sat up, pawing around for the t-shirt he threw next to the bed last night. Suddenly the lights flashed on and he felt Harrys' eyes on him, scanning the tanned skin on his back and looking over the tattoos which scattered his arm.

  
"You'll have to tell me about your tattoos at some point" Harry said, stroking the bird which was etched into Louis' skin.

  
"It's just a fat bird" Louis hated talking about his tattoos, most of them meant something to him. He just didn't want to discuss them on TV.

  
"Yeah, last day for us 10. Better make it a good one" Perrie yelled over from her bed. She looked over at Zayn who was walking towards the door.

  
"I'm going for a smoke" He said as he swung the door open. Everyones eyes went to him, they watched the door close then the gossiping began.

  
"Well, I've heard hes going to walk if he doesn't get evicted tonight. He's pissed at us, hasn't said more than five words to us since the nominations" Perrie told the little story like it was a Shakespeare play. Arms waving around and dramatic pauses. It had everyone listening though.

  
Louis found himself looking towards Harry, his large green eyes took in everything that was being said. His hair moving a little as he nodded his head as he listened.

Louis pushed a hand through the curls at the back of Harrys' head, feeling Harrys' head fall back slightly at the touch. It was the small things like that which made Louis' heart skip a little. No one else would notice that, only between them. He quickly pulled his hand away, shocked at his thoughts. He should be spending more time with Caroline or Lucy, try and charm them a little, see if his heart flutters when he's with them. After tomorrow and the task, that's what he'll do he thought. Until then, he'll enjoy his time with Harry.

"Ok?" Harry had turned around at the sudden loss of Louis' hand.

  
"Yeah sorry mate, just thinking." He sent a wiry smile towards him, hoping that would be enough for Harry. It wasn't.

  
"You can always talk to me about things. You know that right?" He whispered under his breath.

  
"Cheers, thanks. I'll keep that in mind. Come on you, lets get going" Louis raised the cuffs to Harry, watching as the slow smirk appeared on Harrys face.

  
Louis was dragged around the kitchen like a rag doll while Harry made pancakes for everyone. He felt a little helpless as his arm was being flung around while Harry whisked up the mixture.

  
"Let me have another go at that" Louis gestured towards the bowl.

  
"Erm..really Lou? I mean, this is all I have. I can't add anymore if anything of this goes on the floor" Harrys face was full of concern, his bottom lip pulled into his mouth briefly.

  
"I'll be really careful, promise" Louis grabbed the whisk and took it slowly, spinning the mixture around then suddenly he could feel it thickening. He smiled up at Harry feeling proud.

  
"Hazza look!" he yelled, adjusting his gaze back to what he was doing.

  
"Wheeey" Nialls' voice appeared from the living room, a small applause started and cheers from the others. This was a good morning for Louis.

~*~*~ ~*~*~  
The evening

The evictions were 4 hours away, the show starting in 2. The housemates were told to glam up and stay on the sofa once they were ready. The atmosphere was tense, everyone getting ready separately in the shared room. The group was going to be getting smaller from now. It was scary.

Louis scanned the room, Zayn looked a little nervous and Jessica was finding it hard to keep the tears at bay. Louis felt really sorry for them, hoping he wouldn't be in their position anytime soon. He quickly flicked his eyes to Harry, he was doing up his sheer black shirt. The tease. Louis quickly pushed his hair into a quiff before they put there cuffs back on. He scrubbed up well, hopefully he's been coming off ok on the show in the week.

  
Finally all were done and sat side by side waiting for Emmas voice to sound over the speakers, a fake sound of a crowd was being played into the house so no one could hear the real crowd from outside the house. After what felt like days the sound abruptly ended and the friendly voice was heard along with the real crowd. Louis listened carefully. He heard a faint chant of "Larry Larry." He raised an eyebrow towards Liam who was staring at him with the same expression. Confusion.

  
"The votes haver been counted and verified and I can confirm the first person to leave the Big Brother House 2015 is..." The long pause was met with the crowd yelling Larry even louder.

  
"Zayn and Jessica. You are both leaving us tonight. Say your goodbyes, I'm coming to get you" So that was that. Both of them were going.

  
"Well see ya guys" Zayn said smoothly, shaking the hands of everyone while Jessica was teary and trying her best to stop her mascara from running. They all hugged her and waved them both off, watching them climb the stairs they had only came down a week ago.

  
There was a quick group hug and the remaining 8 sat back down, shocked at how small the group felt.

  
"Who the fuck is Larry?" Liam asked scanning the room.

  
"No idea mate. Maybe it's a new housemate or something?" Louis wondered out loud.

  
"What a name, Larry" Caroline laughed loudly.

  
"Heyyy, I quite like that name thank you" Harrys deep voice took over Louis' senses. It happened too often.

  
"So can we move yet?" Lucy asked looking at the ceiling, Louis assumed she was talking to Big Brother.

  
"Housemates are free to leave the sofa. The garden doors are now open" The ladies voice said loudly.

  
"I'm not feeling too great, would you mind if we got into bed early?" Harry asked Louis, his green eyes looked a little dim.

  
"Headache?" Louis asked, rubbing a finger between Harrys' eyebrows. He slowly nodded his head, his eyes closed. Louis pulled Harry up from the sofa and moved him towards the bathroom and then the door of the bedroom.

  
"Night guys" The both said in unison. They giggled to themselves as they undid the cuff and got into bed. Still changing under that covers, still aware of the cameras dotted around the house.

  
They both laid down, facing the middle of the bed. Blue eyes on green. Louis was so close to Harry, he could feel his breathe on his face.

  
"I hope you feel better" Louis whispered, the words almost caught in his throat when he felt Harrys' hands ghost over Louis stomach. His muscles tightened at the contact. Harry slowly moved his hand onto Louis' waist, where it had been when Louis first woke up.

  
"I will with you here" Harry forced a smile onto his face.

  
Louis took his finger and rubbed it along Harrys' eyebrows again, trailing it down towards his cheek and jawline watching Harrys face relax under his touch.

Before Louis could think, his tongue was in Harrys mouth. Feeling the warmth of Harrys lips on his, the gentle drag of Harrys tongue against his own. Harry tasted just how Louis imagined, sweet and minty. Harrys' hand was placed firmly on Louis stomach again, frantically groping at the soft skin he could feel. Louis had a handful of curls, his other hand under Harrys' jaw. Having Harry that close to Louis was dangerous. He felt all control leaving his body whenever Harry was close. They pulled apart quickly staring at each other with wide eyes.  
"Fucking shit" Louis breathed out. This wasn't what was meant to be happening but it felt so right. Shit.


	8. Days 8-10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the kiss, before the storm.

Louis woke up early with Harrys green eyes locked on his face. The memories from last night flooded back into his brain. He had kissed Harry and he liked it a lot. His heart fluttered as his scanned Harrys face.

  
"Morning Lou" Harry whispered, not wanting to wake the others up.

  
"Morning Curly. I fancy a smoke. Mind coming with me?" Louis pulled on his cuff and waited patiently for Harry to do the same. They walked silently towards the garden, Harry stopping off to fill up his cup with that green tea shit he had the last time they were out there together.

  
"Still smells horrific Haz" Louis playfully nudged him as they walked towards the smoking bench. Louis lit up a cigarette and deeply inhaled the first puff.

  
"No, that smells horrific mate" Harry smiled back, his nose scrunching up as the smoke blew in his direction.

  
"Its only when I'm stressed out or something, so can't be that bad" Louis inhaled another breath, the feeling relaxing his muscles. The lack of sleep he had last night meaning he'll probably be having more than one smoke today.

  
"Why are you stressed Louis?" Harry asked, looking at the green liquid which was in his cup.  
"You know, the cameras, the unfamiliar bed.."

  
"The regretful kisses" Harry spoke over him, taking a quick sip of his tea.

Louis sat quietly, trying to think of what to say. He's never been around long enough to have these conversations the day after. The boys he has kissed, were in the darkened corners of nightclubs. A quick snog and a little grope then he was gone feeling guilty and ashamed for wanting to kiss boys instead of the girls with their pretty lip gloss and nice smelling hair. Maybe Harry is the one to change that?

  
"I don't regret it Harry. It's just that..I don't know what I want really." He looked over at Harry, he was still looking at the floor.

  
"Did you like it?" Harry shot back quickly, catching Louis off guard. Harrys' normal, slow voice was replaced with a fast paced one.

  
"Yeah I did, that's what confused me." Louis noticed Harry smile slightly from the corner of his eye, he decided to continue.

  
"I thought I'd come in here, figure out myself out. Find a nice girl to maybe settle down with. Instead I've met a lanky, curly haired boy. Who would have thought!" Harry laughed along with Louis, enjoying the sound which echoed in his ears.

  
"Being in this house is so intense right? We've all been thrown in here as strangers and we have to find connections with each other. Things that could take months are taking days and weeks. Its crazy." Harrys' intense stare was directed at Louis. All he could do was nod in agreement as he put out his cigarette.

  
"It's very intense. I feel like I've known you for months. I guess that why I felt comfortable enough to be in your bed with my tongue in your mouth...Did you like it too?" Louis laughed nervously.

  
"Of course I did" Harry blinked at Louis like he had asked Harry "is the grass green" a simple question with a simple answer.

  
"Well that's good. I'm glad we got that sorted. Come on, lets go in." Louis pulled Harry off the bench and once inside they settled on the sofa with toast and cereal for breakfast.

  
~*~*~*~ ~*~*~*~  
"This is Big Brother, will Harry please come to the diary room"

  
Harry uncuffed himself and walked to the door, swaying his hips as he went. Louis was a little transfixed, he turned back once Harry was through the door.

  
"Nice view?" Perrie asked Louis, loudly enough for the others to focus their attention on them both.

  
"Fuck off Perrie" Louis threw a sarcastic smile her way, ignoring the glances he was receiving.

  
"He likes you, don't break his heart. He's a good guy." She carried on. Louis raised his eyebrows trying to find something to say that wasn't so rude.

  
"I'm 23 love, I think I know what I'm doing, cheers" He stood up grabbing the dangling cuff and walked to the kitchen, Liam following him closely.

  
"Are you ok Louis? Just ignore her, she likes a good gossip" Liam said, holding onto Louis shoulder. He liked Liam, he was a good guy.

  
"Thanks mate, I don't want me and Harry to be gossip you know. We're just mates. We get on well. That's all" Louis said loudly so the other housemates could hear.

  
"Yeah exactly..just mates" Louis span round to Harrys' voice. It shook a little as he repeated Louis' words. He walked to Louis and attached himself back to him.

  
"Big Brother said we only need these things on for another 2 hours." His voice still shaking. His eyes bored into Louis', he could see the sadness creeping in again.

  
"Thank god, I've had enough of being attached to this one" Taylor nudged Niall in the stomach while he sat next to her smirking.

  
~*~*~*~ ~*~*~*~  
"We're freeeeee" Taylor ran around the garden, waving her arms in the air after Big Brother had said the task was complete. A couple of bottles of wine were going to be sent in as a reward.

  
"I'll see what's happening" Louis said as Harry uncuffed himself from Louis without a single word. Louis wandered to the diary room, trying to ignore how heavy his heart was feeling from upsetting Harry again.

  
"Hello Big Brother, so where's there wine we've been promised" Louis rubbed his hands together excitedly, putting on a show for the cameras.

  
"Hello Louis, How did you find being cuffed to Harry?" The mans voice echoed around the room.

  
"Yeah it was good. Good lad, good lad..nice little body" Louis said before thinking through his answer. He could feel his cheeks warming.

  
"That's good to hear. The bottles of wine will be in the diary room within he next few days" The mans voice sounded amused.

  
"Can I say something Big Brother?" There was silence, he didn't answer so Louis took it as his cue to talk.

  
"I think I'm handling this whole thing wrong. What should I do? It's not fair on him. He's a good lad and I'm a shit" Louis laughed, it not quite sounding real.

  
"Do what makes you happy without hurting anyone in the process Louis." Big Brother replied after an awkward silence.

  
"Thanks, I'll try" Louis muttered standing up to leave. He needed to find Harry.

  
As he pushed open the door, Harry was walking behind it.

  
"Ouuuuch" Harry turned away holding his forehead.

  
"Shit Haz, I'm sorry. Let me get you a ice pack" Louis ran to the kitchen and found some frozen veg. That will have to do. Louis held the bag to Harrys' head, examining the face he is beginning to be too familiar with. Louis could point to the freckle on the side of Harrys' cheek with his eyes closed. He could tell someone the amount of brown flecks he has in his green eyes. He new too much about Harrys' face.

  
"Hey Haz, I'm sorry if what I said upset you. As you know, I'm shit with words. I really like you but there's issues outside of this house I need to deal with in my head. I really want to tell you but right now I need to figure it out myself. I hope you understand" Louis whispered.

He put his head against Harrys feeling the coldness from the pack.

  
"I understand" Harry whispered back. They fell asleep in separate beds, Harry staying in the bed they shared. Both feeling as cold as the other.

 

Day 9-10  
Louis walked into the kitchen greeting Caroline as she held out a cup of tea for him.

  
"Thanks Love" He yawned at her, they both heard the diary room door open. Harry wandered out his dimple popping out from his cheek and his hair still a little messy from sleep.

They sat chatting away while the others woke up and joined them.

Today was the day of picking food for the week again.

  
"Can't we just order the same? I'm fine with that me" Niall spoke out. The others nodded in agreement, all too lazy to sift through the big catalogue of food. Liam and Niall went to talk to Big Brother while the others lay flat out on the sofas, on the floor and anywhere else they could lie comfortably. They all sat quietly, enjoying the silence that they could sit in without it feeling awkward.

  
"That's fiiiiinee. No boring shopping lists for us" Niall called out as they exited the room. A cheer erupted from everyone

"Lets go sunbathe" Lucy called out, grabbing Caroline and Taylor. They went and put their bikinis on while Harry stared outside.

"It's quite nice actually. I'm going to go too" Harry jumped up, pulling off his top walking towards the garden. Louis' eyes gazed over his bum which was covered by the very skinny jeans Harry loved to wear. Louis wasn't complaining but kept that to himself.

"I will too" Louis called out following Harry to the garden and throwing his top next to Harrys.

  
~*~*~*~ ~*~*~*~  
The past 2 days have been hot, too hot for Louis.

"There's going to be storm. I feel these kind of things. In my bones" Taylor said, wiping her brow with a tissue. She always looked like a model, even when she was sweating.

  
"I'll give you a bone" Niall said, high fiving the nearest person to him, Liam, who laughed along quietly while Taylor tutted at him.

  
"I don't like storms really. They always freak me out" Harry said to no one in particular. Louis looked over to him, his eyes were shut as he lay on the grass, he normally fair skin turning a little darker from the sun.

  
"Storms are great. My younger sisters hate them too so I kinda get it" Louis laid back down, his arm skimming against Harrys. Neither moved their arm away.

  
That night, Taylor was right. A huge rumble of thunder echoed through the windowless bedroom.  
"Shit, Lou you awake?" He heard the panic in Harrys voice.

  
"Yeah I'm awake, you ok?" Louis said in the darkness, looking towards Harrys bed. His eyes still adjusting to the darkness.

  
"I fucking hate storms. Come keep me company" Harry whispered. Louis heard him rustling about and moving the covers around. Louis slowly got out of bed and stumbled towards the bed in front of him.

He rolled himself onto it, hearing Harry giggling at the ninja roll he was attempting. Another rumble rattled through the silence. Louis felt Harry move closer to him, his arm holding onto Louis' waist. As before, it was comfortable and it shouldn't be.

  
"Sorry, I'm terrible" Harry whispered into Louis' shoulder. He breathe so close to him again made Louis shiver, he felt the Goosebumps appearing on his body.

  
"It's ok, you're fine" Louis pushed a hand through Harrys hair, he felt him relax a little until another rumble sounded.

  
"Look, try and get some sleep. You'll be knackered if not" Louis carried on stroking his hair until he heard the familiar sound of Harrys breath evening out as he slept.

  
"Please don't give up on me" Louis whispered into Harrys hair as he kissed the top of his head. That's the only thing Louis could offer Harry for now.


	9. Days 11-14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the lovely comments! It really made my week. I'm feeling a little poorly today so hopefully this chapter will make sense!
> 
> Just a note- This is all (obviously) a work of fiction. I don't know about Louis' family life, it just fits in with the story.

Day 11  
Louis woke up with the familiar feel of Harrys' body pushed against his back. He closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling before the usual buzzing sound would wake everyone up. He turned slowly around, making eye contact with the boy who was putting him into emotional turmoil on a daily basis.

  
"Morning Curly" Louis smiled, pushing some of Harrys curls away from his face. He noticed the dimple popping out from his cheek at the nickname.

  
"Morning Lou, I'll go make us some breakfast in a minute" Harry replied, stretching his body, Louis took a quick glance. Harry was beautiful, how could he not?

  
6 other voices started chiming in their orders for breakfast, Harry rolled his eyes, the smile still stuck on his face.  
"Oook, I'll cook us up something nice..again" Harry rolled out of bed, changing quickly before he stood up pulling a couple of bed sheets off as he walked. Louis quickly joined him in the kitchen. He watched for moment, Harry concentrating on flipping the bacon while trying to butter enough bread for 8 sandwiches. Louis was so whipped.

  
"Alright, I'll come help out" Louis grabbed the knife off Harry and carried on buttering the mountain of bread.

  
"Thanks, Mmmm I do love the smell of bacon" Harry closed his eyes and inhaled the smell which was wafting around them. Louis had a flash back to the last time Harry looked so content. Their kiss. Their first kiss, which was probably broadcast to the nation. Louis hadn't even thought about that until now. He could feel the panic in his stomach building. He couldn't stand still any longer.

  
"Woah, you ok Lou?" Harry placed a hand on Louis' shoulder. It made his shoulders relax a little, but it shouldn't. Louis shouldn't be feeling like this about a boy. He should be having these feelings about girls.

  
"Yeah I'm fine mate" Louis said, Harry raised his eyebrows, taking the food off the hob and turning to face him.

  
"I don't believe you" It sounded like Harry was challenging him.

  
"Erm, I guess I've just realised..what happened has probably been on the daily catch up shows. I hadn't thought about it I guess" Louis rubbed the back of his neck, feeling uneasy.

  
"So does that change anything?" Harrys voice was steady and calm, Louis needed that right now.

  
"I don't know..I don't think so. Not yet anyway." Louis muttered back.

  
"Not yet?" Harry challenged Louis again. Louis panicked even more. The words getting caught and messed up in his head.

How was Louis supposed to tell Harry about his homophobic father? The one who probably went ape shit watching his only son making out with another guy.

  
Louis tried to come out, when he was 14. Yes he was young, but he was sure. Since then, he's been bought up with "When you date a girl" "When you marry a girl" and "No son of mine is gay. Do you want your mother to have a nervous breakdown?" so he suppressed it. And Harry, he's bringing it all back out again. Louis could feel the lump in his throat forming and the tears begging to be released from his eyes.

  
"Soon" was all Louis could muster. Harrys' eyes softened and without warning pulled Louis into his chest. Louis kept the tears from falling, that's something he doesn't want people to see.

  
"Ok, I'm sorry" Harry whispered into his ear.

  
"Lets keep cooking shall we?" Louis nodded and moved back to buttering the bread, like none of that ever happened. Maybe it was for the best.

  
~*~*~* ~*~*~*~  
"This is Big Brother, would Louis please come to the Diary Room" The voice echoed through the silent house, this was one of the days that was dragging.

  
Louis pushed the door open and settled himself in.

"Hello Big Brother, how nice to see you" Louis smiled towards the mirror.

  
"Hello Louis. How are you today? We noticed you were a little off this morning. Did you want to chat?" That wasn't Big Brothers normal voice. It sounded like a real person, not so computerised.

  
"Big Brother?" Louis questioned.

  
"No, this is Mark. The psychologist for the show. This isn't being recorded. We just like to make sure all contestants are fine, mentally and emotionally.

  
"I'm fine. There's just a lot I'm thinking about right now. If I need to have a chat then I'll 100 percent come and see you. I promise" Louis was good at lying about his emotions. He's done it for so long now, its almost second nature to him.  
"Ok, well I'm here everyday 9-5, so if you need me just come in. None of it will be recorded as I said. I hope you are well Louis" Mark said, emphasizing the word are.

  
"Thanks Mark, I'll probably see you soon." Louis smiled.

  
Louis walked out, a few eyes on him, of course a pair were Harrys.

  
"All ok?" Taylor smiled at Louis.

  
"All fine, just wanted to a catch up really." Louis sat himself next to Harry, his arm going over Harrys shoulder almost on instinct.

  
"You sure you're ok?" Harry questioned, concern in his eyes.

  
"Yep, all ok." Louis gulped, he could feel his mask slipping slowly, Harry was breaking every inch of his wall down.

  
~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
Louis slipped into his single bed, his mind racing over the day. He hadn't thought of his Dad since he entered the house, now he can't get rid of him.

  
"Hey Lou, want to come and sleep in with me tonight?" Harry whispered as quietly as he could. Louis heard a rustling coming from Perries' bed.

  
"Thank Haz but I'm ok here. Thank you though." Louis' heart felt warm at the thought of Harry being worried about him.  
"You know where I am if you change your mind" Harry answered, his voice sounding soft.

Louis feel asleep with the voice of his Dad swimming around his mind.

 

Day 12  
Louis was awake early, sitting on the smoking bench, taking a drag of his second cigarette of the morning. Caroline walked out of the huge doors and towards Louis. Two cups in her hands.

  
"Hey Lou, I have tea" She stopped a few meters away from him, looking unsure.

  
"Thanks Caroline, come join me if you fancy" She sat herself down, passing the green mug to Louis.

  
"I think green is starting to become my favourite colour" Louis realised, staring at the mug.

  
"Hmm, I wonder why that is?" Caroline laughed, taking a sip of her tea.

  
"What do you mean?" Louis raised an eye brow at her unsure.

  
"Well, I'm just thinking of people who have green eyes" She looked shocked at Louis. Shocked the same thought hadn't crossed his mind.

  
"Shit" Louis' thoughts went straight to Harry and the green eyes that bore into his soul. Shit.

  
"Shit indeed" Caroline said, as another body appeared at the door. Louis flicked his cigarette onto the floor.

  
"And right on cue" Louis chuckled as they both watched Harry cross the garden and to them both.

  
"I'm not disturbing you both am I?" Harrys voice sounded sleepy still.

  
"Nope, nothing going on here" Louis moved closer to Caroline placed a hand on her thigh. Harry and Carolines' eyes widened at the contact. Louis' heart beat faster, he had to try. Try for his Dad. The three of them sat in silence for what felt like hours, eyes not moving from Louis' hand.

  
"I'll just leave you both to it" Harry turned and walked back to the house. Louis moved his hand away and took a deep breath.

  
"What the fuck was that?" Carolines voice was high pitched. Her eyes still wide.

  
"I don't know. I don't have a fucking clue what I'm doing" Louis rubbed his eyes with his hands.  
"You need to stop with this. If you want to be with him then do. If not then don't. But please don't bring me into this." Caroline stood up and left, leaving Louis alone.

  
~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
Harry avoided Louis for the day, he doesn't blame him really. He was a prick. Caroline also avoided him like he had some sort of disease.

  
Louis wandered into the garden and to his luck, Harry and Caroline were on the grass, in a deep conversation. He slowly walked over to them, their backs to him which made it easier for him to get close enough.

  
"Just give him time. From what you've said he's obviously got things going on. If you think he's worth it then maybe wait for him." Carolines very was soft and understanding.

  
"He's so worth it. I just don't know how he feels. He's so hot and cold sometimes" Harry sighed.

  
"Hiii" Louis' voice broke a little as their heads spun round to face him. Louis walked round and sat with them.

  
"Look, I'm sorry for this morning. I don't know why I did that. You're both great and I shouldn't have done that knowing what it would have looked like to you Harry." He made eye contact with Harry for the first time today. It felt like home looking in his eyes.

  
"It's ok" Harry sounded deflated and Louis new it was because of him.

  
"I'm really sorry" Louis muttered back. Hoping the sincerity in his voice was enough.

  
Harry didn't offer to share his bed tonight. Louis wanted to ask but he couldn't. He wanted to hold and kiss Harry until all the shit he did had gone. It's not like Louis had stuck his tongue down her throat, but it's the little things he knew hurt Harry. So why would he do that to him?

  
"Night Haz" Louis whispered. There was no reply.

 

Evening of day 13- Day 14  
"The drinks are innnnnn" Liam and Niall ran out of the Diary room, holding 3 bottles each. The housemates cheered, jumping up and down grabbing a bottle off the boys.

  
"Red and white wine? I only drink champagne" Taylor scrunched her nose at the bottles.

  
"More for us then. Wheeeey" Louis yelled out, looking towards Harry. He looked a little happier than this morning. Maybe all everyone needed was a good piss up?

  
Niall went to the kitchen and grabbed the 7 glasses while Taylor went and got a glass of water, Lucy following her and doing the same.

  
"Its ok guys, I don't really drink so don't worry about me" Lucy smiled.

  
"That's a bottle each then" Harry smirked a little grabbing a bottle of white wine. Louis went for a red.

  
"Oh look at you Mr Tomlinson, the red wine drinker" Harry smiled at Louis. That was the most he had said to Louis all day.

  
"Well that's me innit. All sophisticated and that." Louis emphasised his accent a little which made Harry giggle. It made Louis feel a bit better about the situation.

  
An hour later, most of the housemates were half way through their bottle, while Niall was doing his rendition of 'My heart will go on'

  
"Best song ever that" He laughed over the wild applause from the others.

  
Harry stood up, arms stuck out from his side, like Rose from the movie. Louis stood up and grabbed Harrys waist, ignoring the hoots and wolf whistles.

  
"I'm flying Jack. I'm flying" Harry yelled as Liam picked up a cushion and fanned it in front of them. Harrys hair tickling Louis' nose as he held him. Not wanting to let him go. They giggled as Harry turned around an hugged Louis. Louis inhaled the scent he had missed that day.

  
"I'm really sorry you know?" Louis said, hopefully inaudible to the others.

  
"I know. I understand" As simple as that, Louis and Harry were back to normal. Louis made a mental note to stop pissing Harry off. He missed him too much when Harry wasn't around.

  
~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
"I don't know, I just think he's being a bit of a dick to Harry. Don't you guys?" Louis heard Perries voice from across the garden. Lucy, Taylor and Caroline were sitting opposite her. Taylor and Lucy nodding along and Caroline was sitting there looking awkward as anything.

  
"I think there's a lot happening we don't know and we shouldn't speculate" Caroline said, slurring her words a little as she spoke.

  
"Don't give me that shit. Look, he messes him around. Sleeps in his bed when he fancies it them is a proper dick the next day. Just watch. You'll see" Perrie squealed. Lucy laughed along, falling back onto the grass.

  
"You're terrible" she yelled.

  
"It's only the truth" Perrie shouted.

  
"Are you fucking kidding me?" Louis yelled, storming over to them. They all shot up and stared at Louis.

  
"What? That's what it looks like? Use him for I dunno, a quick wank and a cuddle maybe. Than you don't give him the time of day." Perrie stood up, standing opposite Louis.

  
"You have no fucking idea Love. No clue what you're talking about." Louis shot back.

  
"Then enlighten us. What are you doing?" Perrie yelled. The others had heard the noise and walked out to find the argument happening.

  
"It doesn't matter what I'm doing. It as nothing to do with you." Louis ignored the others, glaring at Perrie.

"If it's upsetting one of our housemates then it has everything to do with me" Perrie stood even closer to Louis, their feet touching. Both not breaking the eye contact.

  
"Right, that's enough now. Perrie you've said what you want now leave. We've all had too much to drink" Liam pulled Louis back, Perrie laughed walking away.

  
"Fucking bitch" Louis yelled after her, Perrie shot her middle finger in the air, not looking back.

  
"Lets all get to bed and talk in the morning." Liam said as Harry pulled Louis towards the doors and to the bedroom.

  
"Come sleep with me tonight?" Harry questioned. Louis heard Harry making space as he walked over to the empty side of the bed.

  
"Thanks" Louis whispered as Harry pulled him closer, his lips pressing onto Louis'.

A soft moan escaped Louis' mouth as he felt Harrys tongue push against his. He felt Harry moving until Harrys weight was on top of him. Louis instinctively parted his legs, making room for Harry on top of him. Harry pulled the covers over their heads and moved his mouth away from Louis'. His lips found Louis' neck and his sweet spot straight away. Louis' toes curled at the contact as he pushed himself against Harrys body, his breathing getting heavier. Harry kept his mouth there, licking and sucking at the soft skin as he ground his hips into Louis' and his hand stroking along his side. Louis could feel Harrys hardness again him, It was too much to take. Too much tension, too much emotion.

  
"Harry, shit stop" Louis breathed out. Harry stopped immediately, his lips red and puffy, his skin flushed. He looked obscene, well, what Louis could see of him in the dark. His eyes still adjusting.

  
"Louis, you ok?" Harry breathed out, his lips going back to Louis'.

  
"Yeah, I just don't want to cum with the nation watching" Louis whispered into Harrys mouth.

  
"You're so romantic, know just what to say to a guy" Harry giggled back, rolling off Louis and onto his side. Pulling Louis into his arms, their breathing still heavy, their lips occasionally touching until they feel asleep.

 

Day 14  
Everyone woke up groggy and slightly hungover, while Taylor, Lucy, Harry and Louis woke up bright eyed and bushy tailed. All for different reasons. Louis felt on cloud 9, that was until he saw Perrie sitting on the sofa, her head in her hands. He had to face it, so with a deep breath he walked over to her.

  
"Morning Perrie" He said, sitting down.

  
"Morning Louis. God, I feel shit." She muttered, her cheeks turning a shade of red.

  
"Look, I think we need to clear the air about last night" Louis started before he was interrupted.

  
"I'm sorry you heard what I was saying. Should I have came and spoke to you, yeah I should. Do I still think you're messing Harry around? Yeah I do. I'm not apologising for what I said. Just for how you found out. So I'm sorry for that." Wow, Louis' found someone sassier than him.

  
"That's your opinion. I think it's a shit one, but what can I do. It is what it is" He half smiled at her. She's got guts and he couldn't argue with that.

  
The rest of the day was a little tense, Louis and Perrie kept as far away as possible from each other, Caroline acting as a mediator but gave up quickly when she realised neither were budging.

  
"You need to live with each other, maybe you should just apologies?" Caroline said cautiously.

  
"For what? for over hearing her talking about me? Fuck that!" Louis spat back. He knew when to say sorry and this wasn't one of those times.

  
"This is Big Brother would Perrie please come to the Diary Room" She walked past Louis, Harry and Caroline on the sofa, ignoring their entire existence. Harry rolled his eyes towards Louis, both of them erupting into fits of giggles. After what felt like a life time, Perrie emerged , looking at them once then walking back towards the garden.

  
"Wonder what that was about" Caroline muttered.

  
"This is Big Brother, would Louis please come to the Diary Room" Louis shot a look at the two sitting with him then walked towards the Diary Room. He sat on the usual chair and waited for Big Brother to talk.

  
"Louis, with the incident last night involving you and Perrie Edwards Big Brother has decided to issue you both with your first warning. Two more warnings will result in the removal of you from the house. Is that understood?" The ladies voices sounded like a mother telling off her son. Louis decided not to argue this one and nodded his head.

  
"I understand"

  
"Thank you Louis. You may now join your housemates" Louis stood up without a word and walked back to the sofa, where everyone was now sitting.

  
"So I guess you got a warning too?" Louis said to Perrie. Her lips twitched as she nodded, avoiding his eye contact.

  
"Ok. Well lets leave it at that. You had your say. I had mine. It's done. Deal?" Louis held his hand out towards her for a handshake. She took it slowly, standing up and smiling.

  
"Deal" The others stood up too.

  
"Group huuuuug" Taylor yelled pulling everyone into a small circle. Everyone awwwing and cheering like nothing had happened.

  
"This is Big Brother. Next Friday one housemate will be leaving the Big Brother house. Housemates are to decide who they will be putting up for eviction. Thank you"

  
Everyone stopped and looked at each other. Louis had an easy decision to make on this one. The other housemates looked petrified.


	10. Days 15-17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Week 3  
> Who will leave this week? And will Louis be able to complete the task?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've tried to change the layout a little. I looked back at the chapters and it must be a little difficult to read! Sorry!! Thank you for the lovely comments. I'm so glad some of you are enjoying it x

Day 15

Louis woke up and looked around the now familiar room. He realised he was alone, no one else was in their beds from what he could see lying down, not having the energy to move just yet.

"Haz? Liam? Nialler?" Louis said, still in a sleepy state. He finally stood up and walked towards the door, hearing the sound of the other housemates laughing and talking.

"Oh you decided to join us then?" Niall shouted from the kitchen as he flipped a pancake into the air and catching it like it was no bother to him.

"I'm confused, how did I sleep so late?" Louis rubbed his eyes, trying to adjust to the bright light of the room.

"There was no alarm today, so decided to let you sleep in" Harry answered, Louis finally looked at him and sighed. Taylor was sat on the sofa, Harry sitting on the floor as she plaited his long curls. Harry was beautiful, there was no denying that.

"So Niall's cooking breakfast? Who's good idea was that?" Louis laughed sitting himself next to Taylor, watching her petite hands working their way through Harrys hair. Louis felt a small pang of jealously, he wanted to be the only person to run his fingers through Harrys hair. He quickly stroked the side of Harrys face, feeling the softness of his cheek.

"Ehh, I'm a brilliant cook. See" Louis turned to the Irish boy, who yet again, was throwing another pancake and catching it in the pan with ease.

"Yep, a tosser alright" Louis yelled, turning away and rolling his eyes towards Liam. Louis did have to admit, after eating at least 3 pancakes Niall was a good cook. Niall looked ecstatic once Louis had told him. But when did Niall ever not look happy? He really needed to learn how to cook. Perrie had sat next to Louis during breakfast, he could feel a few of the others eyes on them as they tried to make small talk and tried to ignore the tension that was obvious between them. Harry sat his other side, stroking his thigh under the table. Louis was unsure whether it was for reassurance or to try and get a reaction out of him in front of the others. He went for the latter, but kept his composure...just.

The group separated off. It was becoming obvious who preferred who. Caroline, Taylor, Harry and Louis spent most of their time together while Perrie and Lucy kept themselves away. Liam and Niall were neutral, going between both groups. It worked for now.

"Sooo, things with Perrie still a bit.." Liam said, making a disgruntled face to explain what he meant. Louis sighed and nodded his head.

"Yeah I guess you could say that. I just don't really have any respect or anything in common with her" Louis said brushing imaginary dust off his skinny jeans. He lived in skinny jeans, he liked the way they showed off his slight curves. He especially liked the way Harry looked at him while he was wearing them. Liam left the subject quickly after that, looking relieved when he saw Harry walking towards them both. Louis moved closer to Liam, making room for Harry. He smiled towards the tall boy, who slotted himself quickly next to Louis.

"I like the braid" Louis ran a gentle finger over the plait, not wanting to disrupt Taylors work. Harrys cheeks reddened. Louis could feel his breath on his face. It took everything in him not to lean closer and kiss him.

"Thanks, I just wanted to keep it out of my face. Taylor gave me some of her hair bands" Harry raised his wrist showing off the pink, red and blue elastics wrapped around them. It suited him, everything did.

                                                                                                  ~*~*~*~                                         ~*~*~*~

"This is Big Brother, would Perrie please come to the Diary Room" Louis heard the sound of her footsteps behind him as she walked towards the door.

"Good Luck" Liam said to her as she disappeared into the room.

"Don't good luck her Liam, she's going to vote for me you little shit" Louis laughed, pushing Liam off the sofa, he hit the floor with a loud thud which made Louis laugh even more.

"Ok, ok. I'm sorry I said that too her. If I could take it back I would" Liam patted the top of Louis' thigh and moved towards one of the single chairs. As Louis was watching, he felt Harrys soft hand pat where Liams' hand had been moments before. He looked at Harry from the corner of his eye, his eyebrows raised at him. Harry was focussed on Liam as he patted Louis' leg. Louis had to hold in laugh at the scene. Liam staring back at Harry with a confused look on his face. Harry lifted his hand away and carried on staring, Liam shuffled in the sit awkwardly.

"What was that about?" Liam asked, the confusion also in his voice.

"What was what?" Harry asked, innocently.

"The whole...oh nevermind" Liam muttered standing up and walking to the garden.

"You're something else Harry" Louis shook his head nudging Harrys side.

"No idea what you mean" Harry replied, the dimple popping from his cheek.

"You know exactly what you did" Louis laughed as he heard Perrie walking behind them again.

"This is Big Brother, would Louis please come to the Diary Room" Echoed around the room seconds after Perrie had got to the garden. Louis looked at Harry.

"Good luck" Harry said, kissing Louis quickly on the cheek. Louis stood up and made his way to the Dairy Room, unfazed by what he had to do today.

"Hello, Louis. Please reframe from speaking about nominations to other housemates. If you do not comply with this you will be given your second warning." Louis sat stunned, his mind racing back to when he was talking to Liam.

"Shit, yeah sorry. I didn't even realise" Louis scratched at the scruff which was forming on his face. He should have a shave.

"Louis, please give us your nomination this week and the reason why" The ladies voice seemed bored, Louis made is as quick as possible.

"I nominate Perrie this week. We don't seem to get along and to be honest I think the house would be a lot nicer if she wasn't in it" Louis smirked at the mirror.

"Thank you Louis" She said as Louis pushed the door open and walked into the garden, joining the others.

"That was quick" Harrys' wide eye searched Louis'.

"Quick and painless" Louis said as he laid down next to Harry, enjoying the feel of the sun hitting his skin. Louis looked at Harry and along his tattooed arm.

"Mate, why do you have a boat on your arm?" Louis traced it quickly as Harry sat up,

"Firstly, it's not a boat, its a ship. And secondly it's to remind me of home" Harry scowled at Louis as he smirked, happy to have found a way to wind up Harry.

"Why? Do you live on a boat?" Louis smiled, his eyes shut enjoying the sound of Harry huffing.

"It's a ship Louis and no I don't. Its a metaphor..you're a knob" Harry huffed again lying back down.

"Maybe when we're out I'll get the compass. Can't have a ship without a compass" Louis thought, already plotting where on his body it could go.

"Well maybe I'll have to get an anchor, can't have a ship with out the anchor" Harry echoed Louis' sentence. Making Louis' smile even wider.

"I would just have to get the rope then. Can't have an anchor without the rope" They both sighed as Harry put his hand on top of Louis'. It felt like home. Maybe Louis should get a compass.

 

 

Day 16

The housemates were called to the living room. All sitting down waiting for the next instruction. Everyone new what they were sitting there for. The results.

"This is Big Brother. The two housemates up for eviction this week are..." After a long pause the mans voice continued.

"Perrie Edwards and...Lucy Bishop. One housemate will be leaving on Friday" Louis' shoulders relaxed, happy he was here for another week. He smiled to Liam and Harry, glad they were staying with him.

"Well, I'm not surprised really. I'm just going to enjoy this week" Perrie shot a look towards Louis and Harry. Louis had a quick look at Lucy, she was nodding along to Perries words. So whipped, Louis thought.

Louis kept is distance a little more than normal, he felt like shit nominating someone who actually ended up being up for eviction. Even if she did deserve it. Louis sat on the grass alone, thinking back to what Perrie had said to him that night. Did it really look like he was using Harry? Did no one see the struggle he was going through? His feelings for Harry were strong, stronger than anything he had ever felt. Did no one see that? Did Harry feel like Louis didn't care? His heart dropped at the thought of Harry hurting, not believing the kisses Louis gave him or the small touches which sent Louis' feelings into over drive. Even the scent of Harry put Louis into a sort of trance. He lived and breathed Harry in this house, as much as he could. Until that little voice in his head suddenly becomes louder than Big Ben. The voice which told him it was wrong, that he shouldn't be sharing a bed with a man. Louis was in turmoil some days and no one had a fucking clue.

                                                                                    ~*~*~*~                                       ~*~*~*~

Louis listened to the sounds of his housemates in the darkness. He had been lying awake for hours, waiting for sleep to take over his body but his mind was to busy.

"Hey Haz?" He whispered into the darkness. He heard, Harry moving around before he heard Harry answer with a quiet "Yes"

"I can't sleep, mind if I join you?" Louis asked, hoping Harry wouldn't mind.

"I thought you need your own space when you slept?" He could hear the smile in Harrys' voice.

"Not with you in the next bed next to me. Now budge over" Harry breathed out loudly, moving over as Louis slotted in next to him. They fitted like puzzle piece Louis was sure. He moved closer to Harry, trying to find his lips with his own. Louis breathed in slightly as his finally caught Harrys. His tongue pushing into Harrys warm mouth, his hand moving between them and towards Harrys' stomach. Louis rubbed along the soft skin, feeling the Goosebumps which formed under his touch. He pulled away reluctantly. Putting his fingers on Harrys lips, feeling the wetness on them.

"You don't think I'm using you? Do you?" Louis breathed out, still feeling along Harrys' face.

"No I don't. I think you're confused, but I don't think you're using me" Harry whispered, pulling Louis' hand into his own.

"I just have some stuff to deal with in my head" Louis started.

"I no, you keep saying. I'd love to get into that pretty little head of yours" Harry pushed his other hand through Louis' hair.

"Soon" Louis said back, he had nothing else to say.

"Soon..that's what you keep saying. Soon." Harry sounded a little off but kept his hands where they were.  

"I know, I'm sorry. That's all I can offer you right now. But I will explain. Soon. All you need to know right now is that I'm crazy about you. Even if I don't show it in the right ways. I am" Louis whispered quietly, he hoped only Harry could hear and that the cameras couldn't pick up on it.

"I'm crazy about you too" Harry pulled Louis into his arms. Louis felt safe and filannly he was able to sleep.

 

 

Day 17

The day was going slow, too slow for Louis. He ended up changing every ones beds when Big Brother had sent in new bedding. He flopped back down onto the bed next to Harry who had sat on his bed keeping Louis company as he worked.

"I'm sooo bored" Louis huffed as he swung his legs, hitting the side of the bed. Harry pushed Louis' hair off his forehead.

"Well, I guess we'll have days like this" Harry laid down next to Louis, kissing his nose.

"Hey, let me try and plait your hair" Louis shoved Harry up again grabbing the hair brush he had found by Carolines bed earlier. Harry had one of the elastics ready, holding it out for Louis to take. Louis sat behind him and slowly pulled the brush through Harrys' hair.

"Wow, you're hair is so soft. You must use Fairy Liquid on it or something" Louis heard Harry laugh in front of him.

"That's a washing up liquid silly. If you must know I use a cherry blossom shampoo." Harrys sat patiently while Louis tried to grab all of Harrys hair into one of his small hands.

"Cherry blossom, I'm not surprised." Louis snorted as he finally gathered it all into his hand and pulled the pink tie around.

"I did it. It looks amazing if I do say so myself" Louis smiled as Harry went to the mirror to inspect his work.

"Very good Lou. Now it's my turn" Harry picked up some of Liams gel and walked towards Louis. Squeezing some of the product into his hand. Louis could feel the texture of it being ran through his hair gently. After a few mintues Harry stepped back, his eyes trained on Louis' face.

"Oh my god, you look proper hot. Go have a look." Louis wandered to the mirror and stared at his hair which had been pushed back in a huge quiff. It made Louis' cheekbones stand out and he looked maybe 3 or 4 years older.

"Holy shit Haz. What have you done" Louis laughed spinning round to face Harry.

"I've made you into a Daddy. That's Daddy hair" Harry doubled over, laughing harder than Louis has ever seen.

"Daddy hair. You do talk some shit Haz" Louis laughed along. He loved seeing Harry like this.

"This is Big Brother. Would Louis please come to the Diary Room." Louis looked at Harry as he walked out the door towards the noise of the others whooping as he walked, again, towards the room.

"Ohh, another warning for you Lou" Niall yelled as Louis flipped him off.

"Hello Big Brother. What have I done this time?" Louis asked, waiting for the voice to reappear.

"Louis, Big Brother would like to offer you a job for the next few days." Louis raised an eye brow.

"Ok, why not" Louis said slowly and waited again.

"Big Brother would like you to complete 3 tasks in 3 days. You are not to tell anyone of your task If you get caught then you fail."

"Caught?" Louis shifted in the seat, intrigued by the task.

"Today, Big Brother would like you bring us a pair of Carolines jeans. One of her perfumes and one of her shoes. Not the pair. Just one" Louis laughed. This was his kind of thing. He walked out of the room and to the sofa, surveying who was around. Caroline was talking with Harry in the kitchen. He took this time to run into bedroom, and taking what was needed. He ran back to the Diary Room and threw the items onto the chair.

"Come on Big Brother, that was too easy" Louis teased.

"Very good Louis. Tomorrow's task will be a little harder. We will call you back then. Goodbye"

"Bye Big Brother" Louis waved towards the mirror.

He walked out to Caroline looking around with one flip flop on.

"You ok Caroline?" Louis smirked, walking over to her.

"I can't find my other flip flop. It was in the room earlier. Now it's just gone" Caroline said looking around the room.

"Weird" Louis pretended to look around a little while before sitting down next to Harry who was watching them with amusement on his face.

"You're cute. Fancy being my bed buddy tonight?" Harry whispered, nuzzling up to Louis. All Louis could do was nod. What else was there to say to the gorgeous guy sitting next to him?

 

 

 


	11. Days 18-21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end of week 3

Day 18

Being Harrys bed buddy had its pros and cons Louis thought as he laid in the dark. Harrys arm wrapped around his stomach as he stared at the ceiling.

Pros- His smell. The way Harry looks when he slept, his soft curls surrounding his perfect face. The way his breathing evened out before he fell asleep. And the best thing..the way Harrys pulled Louis closer to him while he slept. The thought that Harry couldn't be too far away from him even as he slept. It was almost poetic.

Cons- When the morning came and Harry unwraps his body from Louis. It hurt everytime.

Just on cue, the bright light came on and the usual moans from the other housemates.

"Mornig Haz" Louis said, pushing his hand through the curls he had grown way to fond of. He looked towards the younger boy, his eyes shut still but his expression on his face was contentment. Louis felt his heart jump.

12PM

"This is Big Brother. Would Louis please come to the Diary Room" the ladies voice blared through the house. Louis wandered towards the door, sat and waited, excited by the task he'd been given.

"Louis, today housemates will have a task. You must do all you can to fail it. Please take this box with you and read the letter which is on top. Good luck" he felt like James Bond, walking back out, trying to hid the smirk on his face.

"Whats that you've got?" Louis heard Niall yell from the garden.

"I think its the task for today" everyone gathered round on the sofas as Louis stood in the middle, letter in hand, waiting to see what he would have to do to fail the task.

"Housemates, today we will find out how fit you are. All housemates must complete an obstacle course. Anyone who does not complete the course will result in the failure of the task. When the buzzer sounds please go to the garden. All doors to the garden must be closed from now." Louis looked up as Liam walked towards the door, closing them fully. A huge blind slowly lowered over the windows, plunging the room into darkness.

"Well, how lovely is this?" Caroline's voice echoed through the darkness as Louis scrambled to the wall, trying to find the light switch. After three attemps, he found it.

"I don't know about you guys but I'm going to change" Harry stood up and went towards the bedroom.

"Good point" Liam and the others agreed as they followed Harry. Louis sighed and followed the flock, giving in and finally putting on his joggers. He turned to Harry who was trying to fit himself into the tightest trousers Louis had ever seen.

"Jesus Harry. Are you really trying to make us fail the task by wearing that?" Louis groaned, ignoring Harrys laughter.

"It's comfy and I can move around in them thank you very much" Harry protested as he streched his long legs. 

Finlly the the buzzer sounded and everyone ran towards the garden, screaming at the obstical course which was layed out infront of them. They all lined up, and one at a time made their way round. Taylor and Perrie made it look easy. Pulling themselves up and and over the high wall with ease. Liam got round in the fastest time, Caroline just behind him. Niall and Lucy made it just in time as the buzzer sounded loudly from the speakers.  Louis had to fail this and terribly.

"You first" Louis gestured to Harry. He smiled towards Louis and graced through the course perfectly. His long limbs helping him jump from one stool to the other. Finally, it was Louis' turn. He started off well, jumping the wall quickly. He couldn't make it look too obvious, right? He got to the 6 stools, all varying in height. This was the time. He jumped to the first one, swaying slight and wiping his forehead, slightly exaggerating his sway. He heard Caroline gasp. He jumped to the second one, landing on one foot and tumbling onto the mat under him. He heard the rest of the housemates encouraging as he climbed back on and tried again. He stood on the second one, staring at the third. Hoping his expression looked determined.

"Come on Lou" He heard Liam yelling and clapping. Louis nodded slightly at him. Trying to hide the smile that was trying to spread on his face. He jumped onto the third one with the cheers from everyone ringing through his ears. The fourth stool was quite high. Louis wondered if this time he really couldn't do it.

"You can do it Louis" Taylor yelled.

"I can't. I'm only 5 foot 9. This is high" Louis yelled back. He heard Nialls laughter and a few giggles coming from the others.

"5"9. Mate, you'd be lucky. More like 5"4" Niall laughed. Louis quickly flicked his middle finger up at him as he judged the next jump. As he was about to jump, the buzzer rang.

"Fuck me, that was quick" Louis said, relieved he didn't have to actually try and jump.

"This is Big Brother. Housemates have unfortunately failed the task this week. Please make your way back inside and close all doors." Louis felt a few hands pat him on the back as they walked past.

"Sorry guys. I messed up." Louis sighed as he threw himself onto the sofa.

"No worries. At least we have each other" Harry said, pulling Louis into his side. He rested his head against Harrys shoulder until he made eye contact with Perrie. She shook her head slightly, rolling her eyes towards him. Louis shot up quickly. Ignoring what just happened.

Louis tried to suppress his laughter, when Caroline came into the living room trying to find the perfume Louis had given Big Brother the day before. This task is definitely one Louis is enjoying.

 

Day 19

To say the garden looked like a swimming pool would not be exaggerating. Liam and Louis stood at the huge doors staring outside, listening to the hail beating down onto the glass.

"I hate this weather" Liam sighed, kicking his feet against the glass.

"Me too. I guess that's what you get for living in England" Louis carried on staring out, enjoying the sound of the hail hitting the surfaces outside. Liam made everyone a cup of tea as they settled in for a long, boring day in the house.

Louis turned back around and caught Harrys eye. He gestured for him to join everyone else in the circle they had made on the floor. The conversation turned serious quickly. Louis didn't enjoy conversations like this. He preferred to joke around and make light of situations. This time he couldn't.

"I've always wanted to get married. Always." Caroline emphasised. Taylor and Lucy nodded in agreement.

"How old are we all?" Lucy asked, everyone answered. Caroline was last, her cheek flushing.

"Ohhh shit, I'm the oldest in here!" She shrieked, hiding her face in her hands.

"Do you all want to be married and have children?" Lucy asked no one in particular.

"100 percent" Louis said just as Harry replied with a nod and a "Yeah"

"Yeah? Even as young as you are?" Lucy questioned.

Louis didn't know what came over him but he had to look at Harry. As he looked over, he noticed Harry was staring straight back. Quickly, Louis turned his head, his cheeks heating up.

"Yeah" Louis echoed Harrys words from earlier.

"I've always wanted to have that" Louis could see Harry staring at him still from the corner of his eye as Harry wiped his hand over his nose. A little gross, but endearing none the less.

Suddenly the conversation went back to joking around, like none of that had happened. Louis could still feel his body shaking from the intensity of the conversation. He imagined his and Harrys wedding, watching Harry walking down the aisle in one of his fancy shirts. The children they could have, their names picked out quickly in his head and the house in the countryside they would live. Louis could have it all with him.

                                         ~*~*~*~

"This is Big Brother, would Louis please come to the Diary Room" Louis jumped up and jogged to the room and waited for his final task.

"Louis, today Big Brother will give you a basket full of food. You must cook it all and burn it. All housemates must eat at least half of their plateful for you to win this task" Louis laughed, perhaps a little to loudly. He would have to prise Harry away from the kitchen today. Louis walked out with the hamper full of food.

"Big Brother gave me this for some sort of sorry you didn't complete the task yesterday" Louis shrugged going towards the kitchen and pulling out the food which was in the hamper.

"Sausages, jacket potatoes and parsnips. Random but goooood" Niall said, standing closely behind Louis, forgetting about personal space. Louis shifted backwards, moving Niall with him.

"Oh I can do some parsnip mash" Harry yelled from the sofa. Louis jumped in quickly before anyone could answer.

"No, I'll do it tonight. Considering I lost us the task, I will cook it" Louis sighed, trying to sound deflated. Everyone agreed, he didn't meet Harrys eye, knowing what he would be face with.

 

6PM

"Are you sure you know what you're doing?" Harry asked, concern in his voice.

"Hush hush. I know exactly what I'm doing" Louis answered as he shut the oven door, after putting the everything in there to burn for the right amount of time. Harry nodded reluctantly and followed Louis to the sofas, wrapping an arm around him while they listened to the conversation going on. Louis melted into Harrys shoulder again, closing his eyes and enjoying the warmth which surrounded him. Louis evened out his breathing, making it heavy as if he had fell asleep. He felt Harrys hand rubbing his arm the whole time.

45 minutes later, Louis was being shook 'awake'.

"Wake up Lou, the food" Harry yelled, shaking him as Louis sat up in fake surprise and ran towards the kitchen. He flung the oven door open, being hit by the steam which came pouring out. Harry stood behind him spinning a tea towel above his head whispering about the fire alarms. Luckily he didn't do a Taylor and set them off.

Louis got everyone sitting down and two by two bought out the burnt dinner. He coughed over a laugh as he watched everyone eye their plate as it was put in front of them. Louis sat at the head of the table.

"Eat up guys, my first meal. I hope you enjoy it." Louis said excitedly as he tried to cut into the burnt sausage on his plate. They tasted as bad they looked. He hoped everyone was too polite not to eat it. He eyed them nervously as they ate. Everyone eating almost everything on their plates. Louis sighed to himself. Knowing that what ever the treat was would be worth it.

 

Day 20

Louis was called into the Dairy Room early, knowing he had completed the tasks. As he walked in, he noticed Carolines jeans, perfume and the one flip flop lying on the floor. Louis laughed, knowing she would be excited to have them back.

"For completing the task, Big Brother has food for you to cook without burning it. You are free to discuss your task with other housemates." The male voice said. Louis took the hamper along with Carolines things and went to the kitchen. He put the hamper down a walked to the housemates lying around in the living room.

"Caroline, Big Brother gave me these" Louis said, throwing the things towards her.

"Wait, how did Big Brother get these?" Caroline asked, looking around the room.

"Well..I've been lying to you guys. Big Brother set me on some tasks during the last few days. But they have given us some amazing food and some wine. Hopefully Harry will help me cook it this time" He fluttered his eyelashes towards Harry, who nodded in agreement with Louis.

"You little shit" Liam laughed, throwing a cushion towards Louis. He felt relieved the others weren't too mad at him.

                      ~*~*~*~

"So I just fry this up, put it in the oven then mash this potato?" Louis questioned Harry. He made it sound so easy.

"Yep, you'll be fine. I'm right here" Harry rubbed up and down Louis' back reassuringly. Louis got to work. His proper first cooking experience went well, perhaps a little too well. Everyone sat down with a glass of wine as Louis and Harry bought out the food.

"What is this?" Niall asked, poking at the meat with a knife. Louis sat down as he replied.

"It's chicken, stuffed with mozzarella cheese, wrapped in Parma ham with home made mash potato

 

The evening of day 21

The atmosphere was tense during the day. Apprehensive about tonights eviction. Louis knew who he wanted to leave, he just hoped it would go his way.

As before all the housemates were getting ready for the live show. The sound of a fake crowd was yet again blaring into the house. Louis found his favourite t-shirt and put that on with his usual skinny jeans. Harry was busy doing up half of the buttons on a yellow, flowery shirt. Harry could wear the most hideous thing and pull it off.

The housemates were sat in the living room waiting for the show to begin. Small conversations scattered about the group. Louis looked at Perrie and Lucy. They both looked relaxed, laughing at something Liam had said. Harry was sitting next to Louis, Harrys' arm drapped on top of the sofa, above Louis' shoulder. Not touching but it was close enough.

Suddenly the fake crowd noise was replaced with the real crowd. The cheering was so loud they couldn't hear Emma had started talking.

"Housemates, you are live, please do not swear. This week, the viewers have been voting on who should be next to leave the house. Perrie and Lucy. The votes have been counted and the next person to leave the house is.." during the pause, Louis could hear the chant "Stylinson, Stylinson" he looked around, Liam was staring at him like before.

"Perrie. Say your goodbye. I'm coming to get you" Emma screamed over the chant. Perrie stood up, pulling the group into a hug.

"I'll miss you all" She said, kissing everyone on the cheek as she walked towards the steps, avoiding Louis. He stood there, trying to bite his tongue. She was leaving after all. That's what he wanted so he might as well be happy about that. She walked up the stairs at that was that. Everyone sat quietly in their own thoughts. After a while Liam spoke.

"Wait, what's everyones surnames? Is that Stylinson a surname or what? Who are the viewers liking?" Liam sounded agitated as he pointed to everyone in the room. It got the Harry and Louis.

"Styles" Harry said.

Louis' heart beat faster, his mouth went dry as he said "Tomlinson"

Some laughed and some sat silently. As Lucy put it together.

"Styles and Tomlinson..Stylinson. It's you two" She pointed towards them both. Louis didn't know what to make of it, His eyes searched the green ones next to him. They looked just as confused as Louis was feeling.

 


	12. Week 4. The half way point

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Days 22-24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're half way through guuuuys!! Well, kind of! I wrote this on my iPad so I'm sorry if there are spelling mistakes! Hope you are enjoying it x

Day 22

Louis was sitting on the smoking bench when he noticed Caroline walking up to him, her duvet wrapped around her shoulders. Louis hadn't noticed the cool breeze, his mind wandering off every few seconds to the chants he heard last night. He couldn't sleep wondering what everyone had seen of his and Harrys' 'relationship' or whatever this is. What would his Dad be saying at home? He could only imagine. Louis quickly shook the thoughts from his head and plastered on a smile as Caroline sat down next to him. He took a long drag from his cigarette before the questions would start.

"You ok Lou? You don't need to fake that smile with me. I can see right through it" Caroline said, putting her arm around his shoulder. Louis felt his shoulders relax. Louis trusted her and thats all that mattered right now.

"Well firstly, I didn't realise we were so obvious. I thought it was only obvious to me and Haz" Louis huffed out a laugh, looking towards Caroline.

"It's very obvious, trust me. And the cameras, they're everywhere. They pick up on everything that happens. Haven't you ever watched Big Brother before?" Caroline smirked, pulling the duvet over her shoulders again from where it had slipped off.

"Not really, I mean, not for a while anyway. I just thought we were being discreet." Louis took the last drag of the cigarette before flicking it onto the floor. 

"If you think being discreet is dry humping each other at night then you're in for a shock" Caroline screeched out, laughing loudly as Louis held his hands to his face. He could feel the burning through his hands. 

"Shit, did anyone else hear?" Louis mumbled through his hands.

"I don't think so. No ones mentioned it around me anyway so I wouldn't worry." Caroline chuckled, pulling herself and then Louis up from the seat. Louis noticed a few of the other housemate were awake, Harry sitting on the floor and Taylor braiding his hair again.

"Morning" Louis said as he walked through the door and clicking the kettle on.

"Hey, look. It's the other half of Larry Stylinson!" Niall joked, prodding Louis in the side as he looked for a tea cup. Louis looked over at Harry who was smiling, his cheeks a little pinker than normal. 

"I quite like it. I've never had my name linked to another person before. It's a bit like Bennifer or Brangelina. But we're Larry" Louis kept his gaze on Harry, his brows pushed together. Louis was confused.

"Sorry Haz? Are you actually speaking English? I've never heard of that mate." Louis shook his head and filled up his cup. He heard some of the others laughing as Harry tutted.

"Brangelina..Angelina Jolie and Brad Pitt..come on Louis, you must have heard of that" Taylor said, finishing off Harrys hair which was now in a high bun. 

"Nope" Louis popped the 'p' and sat down next to Taylor. He felt Harrys hand settle on top of his foot. 

"This is Big Brother. Housemates will need to decide who they would like to put up for nomination this week. The two housemates with the highest votes will be up for elimination Friday" The mans voice ended apprutly. The silence sat between the housemates for what felt like hours.

"But we had eliminations last week? Why are we doing it again?" Liam asked, his face full of confusion. He stood up and walked towards the Diary Room. "There has to be some sort of mistake" he mumbled to himself, as the door closed behind him. The others sat patiently, sipping their drinks quietly. All eyes went to the door as they heard the click of it opening.

Liam emerged, his face pale. All eyes trained on him until he sat back down.

"Yeah we are nominating again. Tomorrow" Liam looked around the group as small gasps left the lips of everyone. It was getting harder each time. They had all grown so close. Louis had know idea who he would pick. 

~*~*~*~*

The housemates were sat around the dinner table, it looked larger than normal. The 3 empty seats on one side reminded them of the game. 

"Sooo, what is going on with you two?" Taylor put down her fork and pointed towards Louis and Harry who were sitting opposite her. Louis was aware that the others had stopped cutting up the food which was infront of them. Louis felt his eyes widen. He slowly finished his mouthful, thinking of what to say.

"Why? What do you think is going between us?" Louis said, perhaps a little too quickly.

"I think you two are in a relationship of some kind" Louis looked around the table at the heads which were nodding in agreement with Taylor.

"Some people here genuinely think me and Harry are in a relationship then?" Louis put his arm around Harrys shoulder, glancing quickly at Harry. He sat smiling but his eyes wide. Again, the housemates nodded their heads. Louis and Harry laughed nervously, Louis played with the sleeve on Harrys top as he racked his brain to think of something to say. The atmosphere had changed a little. Harry started speaking before he was cut off by Taylor again.

"But haven't you two kissed?" The only sound around the table was Niall trying to hold in a laugh. Louis had flash backs to the times he had his tongue in Harrys warm, familiar mouth. The taste of Harry filling his senses.

"Noo" Louis and Harry said in unison after a while. Taylor smirked at them and picked her fork up again.

"Yeah, ok then" she teased. Everyone went back to eating. Louis knew the conversation which him and Harry would be having in the next few days.

 

Day 23

"This is Big Brother. Would Louis come to the Diary Room." Louis pulled himself off the bed he was lounging on and walked to the door. He was one of the last ones to nominate. Only Harry was left to go.He sat down in the chair. He wanted this over with. 

"Hello Louis. Please would you tell us who you are nominating this week and why?" The ladies voice came through quickly. Louis sat in his own thoughts for a little while. Trying to think of any reason to nominate anyone. Had Niall done anything to annoy him? Had Liams snoring became too loud? Has Taylor touched Harrys hair too many times now? He sighed loudly before continuing.

"I guess I will nominate Lucy. I don't really know why. I guess she doesn't seem to be enjoying it as much as the rest of us?" Louis' answer came out more as a question. It was a weak reason but they only one he could think of. 

"Thank you Louis. You may now leave" the voice said. Louis saluted towards the mirror and left the room. Walking back to the bedroom and throwing himself towards the mound of pillows he had piled up before he was pulled away. He heard Harry being called to nominate as he squashed his face into the pillows. He felt so confused And having to nominate someone didn't help.

He wondered what everyone saw between them to make them think they were together. Or wanted to be. Did they see the small touches, the way they always had to be connected to each other while they were near each other. Louis felt almost magnetic when Harry was near, he always had to be touching him. Always. Did they see the soft smiles they gave each other when they thought no one was looking. Maybe he was too obvious. Part of him didn't care, but the other part felt so confused. 

"Hey Lou, we have to do another food order. Do you want to help me? The others have finally put me in charge of it" Louis heard Harry call from the door. His heart skipped a beat as he pulled himself up and towards the voice which drew him in time and time again. 

~*~*~*~*

Louis ended up back in Harrys bed that night, after seeing Harrys' puppy dog eyes for the first time. He became useless and all he could do was nod. Both of them faced each other. Harrys hand stroking through Louis' hair. His normal hairstyle, growing out a little from the time he had been in the house. Louis quite liked it. He felt his eyes getting heavy and sleep taking over him slowly.

"Hey Lou, what do you think we are?" Harry whispered to him in the darkness. Before Louis could filter his thoughts, his words came out.

"I think we're inevitable" 

 

Day 24

"Foods here!" Louis heard Nialls loud voice echo through the door of the bedroom. He opened his eyes, feeling Harrys weight pushed against him, he didn't want to get up but he knew the lights would flicker on soon and he hated waking up that way. 

"Come on love, let's go help Niall" Louis elbowed Harry a couple of times until he moved away and onto his own pillow again. 

"I just need a few more minutes" Louis heard Harrys muffled voice. He gave up trying and went to help Niall find a place for all the new food. 

"What is this? Kale? Broccoli? And peeeeasss?" Niall threw the bags into the fridge, each banging again the vegetable draw which had barely been used since they arrived.

"This must just be a sick joke" Louis said throwing another bag of greens towards Niall. Just then Harry walked into the kitchen. Not even Harry in his tightest skinny jeans was going to saving him now. 

"Haz, kale?" Louis crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow towards Harry who stood there and giggled. 

"You will both love it trust me" Harry laughed as he looked at the boys faces. 

"You aren't ever doing the shopping list again..ever" Niall yelled placing the chocolate bars, which Harry had also ordered lightly onto the counter. 

"I don't normally agree with Niall, but this time I do" Louis said dramatically, making himself and Harry laugh. Niall shook his head and carried on.

~*~*~*~

All the housemates were sat on the sofas, anxiously waiting the results of the nominations. Louis felt Harrys arm link in with his own. Everyone felt unsafe this time, no one had gotten used to there being only 7 contestants left in the house. Soon there would only be six. 

"Housemates. The two people facing elimination this week are Niall..." Louis looked over to Niall, his face as pale as snow. his heart quickened at the nerves he felt.

"And Harry. One of you will be leaving The Big Brother house" 

"Harry?" Louis muttered, he must have heard it wrong. "Harry?" He questioned again. He turned to face Harry. The green eyes he had memorised in the back of his mind were wet. A single tear fell down his cheek.

"Yeah, me" Harry whispered back, wiping the tear away. 

"I might only have you for another four days?" Louis voice cracked as the truth hit him. He may only have four more days left with Harry.


	13. Days 25-28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will chapter 13 be lucky or unlucky for Harry..

Day 25

Louis walked into the living room, the sun just rising. He threw himself onto the nearest sofa and a long sigh left his lips. His head resting on the back of the sofa. He slept like shit last night, he heard Harry moving around in his bed most of the night, having more of a restless night than him. Louis wanted to jump in next to him and hold him tight until Friday. The day Harry could be leaving the house. Louis couldn't even think of it, the thought made his stomach drop. From the corner of his eye, he noticed the diary room door opening and closing slowly. A tall figure walked out and towards Louis. He would recognise that figure anywhere.

"Hey Haz, how you doing?" Louis looked over to Harry, his green eyes surrounded by red, puffy skin. Harry tried to smile, his bottom lip shook slightly as he moved closer to Louis and put his head on his shoulder. Some of Harrys curls tickled Louis' face, but he didn't care this time. Harry needed him this week. Louis had to be the strong one.

"I'm ok. I just don't understand why it's me. What have I done to them?" Harry sniffed, his voice cracked as he spoke.

"You haven't done anything Harry. I don't know why its you. I don't understand either" Louis ran his hand over Harrys arm, trying to relax him as much as he could.

"I think I'm going to spend the day doing absolutely nothing. I'm shattered, I barely slept." Harry sat up, rubbing over his face and looking over at Louis. Louis forced a smile as he pulled Harry up off the sofa and herded him towards the kitchen.

"How about I try and make you a bacon sandwich? Even if it goes horribly wrong, at least you can laugh at my attempt?" Louis raised his eyes brows towards Harry who let out a soft laugh as he nodded his head.

Louis found the huge pack of bacon and decided to fry it all ready for the others who would be up soon. He waited for the oil to heat up and tossed in the bacon, bit by bit. The hot oil sizzled as he placed the bacon in. Louis had to dodge quickly out the way of the oil which was flying out the pan. Louis muttered every swear word he could think of as he added more and more bacon to the pan. He could hear Harry laughing, who stood a safe distance away from the commotion which was occurring.

"Now you see why I stood here" Harry sounded almost like himself. Louis thought of another way to cheer him up. A real cup of tea, not one of his green teas. Louis quickly clicked the kettle on as he added the last bit of bacon.

"Multi tasking, you have learnt Mr Tomlinson" Harry moved closer and stood next to Louis and grabbed two cups from the cupboard, a green and blue one.

"Put your green tea shit down Harry. I'm going to make you a proper cup of tea. Like I promised" Louis chuckled as he removed the last of the bacon and added a few rashers onto the bread he had buttered earlier. He passed Harry one of the plates, he could see Harry smelling the sandwich before he took a big bite.

"I love the smell of bacon. I don't have it a lot, but I do love it" Harry mumbled as he stuffed more of the sandwich into his mouth and sat himself down at the table. Louis smiled softly at him as he made the teas. He managed to bring the two mugs and his plate over in one go, Louis was a little proud of himself, he couldn't lie.

"Do we smell bacon?" Caroline peered around the bedroom door, along with Niall and Liam. Louis gestured for them to come over. They made up their sandwiches and sat down around the two boys.

"How are you?" Harry asked Niall, as he sat down opposite him.

"I'm ok, yesterday I was gutted. But I'm just going to get on with it and see what happens. It is what it is. Eh Louis?" Niall snorted and nodded towards Louis.

"Yep, I guess so" Louis said back, looking towards Harry.

"I like your outlook Niall. You're a good guy." Harry smiled at the blonde boy. He features seemed to relax. "I'm going to do the same" Harry continued. He took a long sip of his tea.

"Wow Lou, that's a good tea" Harry chuckled. He looked into Harrys eyes, Louis didn't believe what he had just said to Niall. He could tell Harry was devastated.

~*~*~*

Harry did nothing for the day, just like he had promised. Liam took over cooking dinner that night, he stood in the kitchen, looking at the kale with his eyes brows raised.

"Hey Harry, what do I do with this kale? Fry it?" Liam yelled over to Harry who was sitting outside. Louis sat next to him and saw Harrys eyes widen as he stood up whispering "shit" as he ran towards the kitchen.

"Liam, noooo. Don't fucking fry the thing. Boil it, booiiil. Keeps all the nutrients in" Harry took the packet out of Liams hands and read the instructions on the back.

"Alright Harry. Calm down. Geez, that's the first time I've heard you swear" Liam laughed as he filled a pan with hot water and put it onto the hob. Harry chuckled, throwing the pack to Liam and walking back outside towards Louis.

"Can you believe he was going to fry kale? Who does that?" Harry sighed dramatically.

"I know. I mean, its obvious you boil it." Louis rolled his eyes and threw his arms in the air. Harry nudged him slightly, both laughing as Harry pushed himself under Louis' arm.

Harry was right, yet again. Louis didn't mind the kale..too much. Even Niall agreed. The look on Harrys face, made Louis think he would eat anything to make Harry happy. Hell, Louis would give up his beloved coco pops to make Harry smile.

"Maybe we could have kale again next week" Louis smiled. Harrys' face dropped quickly as he answered.

"If I'm still here then yeah. That would be lovely"

 

Day 26

"This is Big Brother, would Louis please come to the diary room" Louis walked quickly to the door, ignoring the cushion which flew past his head.

"Hello, Big Brother" Louis smiled at the mirror. It was still weird seeing himself and having a conversation with just a voice.

"Hello Louis. How are you finding this week?" The mans voice said, Louis recognised this one. He shifted in his seat ready to answer.

"It's been a bit rubbish since we heard Harry and Niall are both up for eviction. They're both great guys. It will be shit to have to say bye to one of them" Louis said, not looking up from the bit of dust he had noticed on the floor.

"How would you feel if Harry left?" Louis felt his stomach drop. How would he feel? He would feel like half a person. He would feel lost. He would feel like he had no place in the house. Without Harry he would fall apart. Louis coughed and pushed his hair from his face.

"I would be devastated if Harry left. Is that all? Can I go now?" Louis felt the lump forming in his throat as he tried his hardest to stop any tears falling. This time he couldn't. He felt his cheeks dampening and his skin warming as he wiped his hand over his face.

"That is all Louis. Please stay in here until you feel you can leave" The mans voice sounded sympathetic. Just then another voice spoke to Louis.

"Hi Louis, it's Mark, I was just wondering how you are?" The psychologist, Louis remembered.

"I don't know. Harrys' the first person to accept me. Warts and all. I didn't want to come in here and meet a boy. I wanted to meet a nice girl. Harrys' made me question everything and now he might be buggering off. What am I supposed to do? How do I carry on finding myself without him?" Louis sobbed into his arm.

"You're happiness shouldn't be reliant on another person. If Harry did leave the house, then you would be fine carrying this journey on by yourself. I will be here for you to talk things through." Mark said, Louis could hear the quiet sound of Mark writing on a notepad.

"I can't be gay. I haven't even came out to my family or any of my mates.." Louis started before Mark interrupted.

"Louis, you don't need to label yourself. You are Louis. That's it" Louis sighed as his tears slowed down and his heartbeat returned to normal.

"Just breath and we will get there. I promise" Mark said as Louis took some deep breathes.

"Ok, Ok. I'm fine. Maybe we can have another chat before I have to face my parents?" Louis asked. He couldn't face anymore at the moment.

"That would be great. If you needed me before then you know where I am" Mark reassured Louis as he stood up and opened the door.

Louis sneaked into the bedroom and pushed his face into his pillow. His eyes felt heavy as his body was taken over by sleep. He didn't want to think about anything anymore.

~*~*~*

Louis woke up to the snoring of the other housemates. He had no idea what the time was. Louis quickly sneaked out and drank a glass of water before sneaking back into the bedroom. He made it back to his bed as he heard a whisper.

"Lou?" Louis saw Harry raise his head from the pillow.

"Harry?" Louis sat on the edge of his own bed as he listened out for Harry again.

"Do you want to come sleep with me tonight?" Louis quickly changed into his pyjama shorts before walking to his side of Harrys bed. He laid down and put his arm over Harrys waist.

"Can we snuggle?" Harry whispered, turning his head to face Louis.

"Big spoon or little spoon?" Louis asked as he felt Harry turning round so his back was facing him.

"Little spoon" Harry stayed in the same position as Louis chuckled quietly and moved closer to Harry. 

"Of course you are. Making me the big spoon when I'm the shorter one" Louis pushed his body against Harrys. Their bodies fitting like puzzle pieces. Louis put his head next to Harrys shoulder, giving it a small kiss. He liked the feel of Harrys skin under his lips. Louis moved some of Harrys hair out the way and placed another kiss behind Harrys ear.

"Night Harry" Louis whispered, putting his arm around Harry and wrapping him up, closer to him.

 

Day 27

Niall strode into the garden where most of the housemates were. The sun had made an appearance and everyone was taking advantage of that.

"Guys, I need your attention. As this maybe my last full day in the house then I want to make an announcement" Everyone sat up and stared at Niall. He walked around the group as he spoke.

"If I leave and no longer need my bed, then I would like Taylor to have my pillow. I will leave a t-shirt on my bed and I would like one of you to pick it up and smell it once a day. Just to remember me by." Niall explained, the seriousness in his voice apparent.

"Really? Niall, you made us listen to that? We'll miss you if you leave but I'm sorry, I'm not smelling one of your t-shirts" Taylor said, standing up and hugging Niall. Everyone agreed and muttered their apologies. All lying back down and carrying on with their conversations. 

"If I'm leaving then I'm taking everything. No trace of me will be left in the house" Harry said loudly, the others laughing at his sentence.

"Hey, don't say that. You'd have to leave something for me to remember you by" Louis said looking over to Harry.

"We'll see" Harry muttered, his lips in a straight li. Louis couldn't imagine Harry not being in the house, not even one of his t-shirts. He had to have something. Anything.

~*~*~*

"Come on Harry, make us a decent last meal" Lucy moaned as she stuck her head in the fridge, throwing some pork and veg onto the side.

"No way am I doing that. You guys will have to learn to cook if I leave" Harry walked to the kitchen finding the herbs he had bought and put them next to the pork.

"Look, use them too. But I'm not cooking it for you" Harry sat next to Lucy who started to shake the herbs onto the cmeat. The food came out nicely, Lucy looked smug as she bought it over to the table.

"Good job Lucy" Taylor said, raising her glass.

"We'll miss whoever leaves tomorrow soooo much. So lets just enjoy tonight. To us" Taylor said as everyone repeated the last two words of the short speech. Louis looked at Niall and Harry.

"I know we signed up knowing about the game. But it's pretty shit isn't it?" Louis took a big sip of his drink as the others nodded in agreement.

"Real shit. But hey at least we all meet each other." Liam tried to lighten the mood.

"True true. We will have to have reunions at stuff" Caroline chimed in. Louis had met some great people, ones he would probably want to meet up with again. He felt so lucky but that all vanished when he looked at Harry who was wiping a hand over his eyes.

 

The evening of day 28

Tonight felt different to the others evictions. Sure Louis was nervous for them, but he felt like he had so much more to lose this time. He looked over to Harry, who had a plain white, silk shirt on with his normal pair of black skinny jeans and the gold boots he had worn into the house. Louis watched as Harry walked over to him.

"Hey Haz" Louis could barely get the words out.

"I want you to have this if I leave tonight" Harry handed Louis a purple hair tie. "That's all I have" Harry breathed out, shrugging his shoulders.

"I love it. Thank you" Louis pulled it over his wrist and looked at Harry.

"I'll miss you, you know. Like more than you would ever think" Louis tried to smile, his hand rested on Harrys arm as he pulled him into a tight hug.

"Me too" Harry whispered back. They walked into the living room and sat and waited like the times before.

Harry and Niall sat next to each other, Louis sat on Harrys other side, his fingers digging into his own thighs as the sound of the fake crowd was played into the house.

Suddenly silence filled the room.

"Big Brother house. Viewers have been voting for 4 days. This has been the tightest vote we have ever had. Harry and Niall. The next person to be leaving the Big Brother house is..." The crowd were silent, the housemates were silent. The atmosphere heavy. Harry grabbed Louis' hand and looked down, his eyes squeezed shut.

"Niall, you have 5 minutes to say your goodbyes. I'm coming to get you" Emma yelled as the crowd screamed. Shouts of Larry and Nialls' name erupted and the screams vibrated through the speakers.

Everyone stood up as Niall hugged everyone goodbye.

"And remember the t-shirt. I'll be watching" Niall pointed at Taylor as he walked up the stairs towards the screaming crowd.

Louis pulled Harry towards him and kissed him quickly before holding Harry close.

"I'm so glad you stayed" Louis kissed Harrys cheek as he spoke, the dimple he adored popping out of Harrys cheek.

"Me too" Harry smiled. "I get to be the little spoon for longer now"


	14. Days 29-31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow..are we all ok after this week?  
> If you want to be stressed over this boyband with me then you can follow me on twitter @next_to_you4 
> 
> I wrote this on my iPad again so apologies for any spelling mistakes!
> 
> X

Day 29

"So why don't you just move all your stuff to the other side of my bed?" Harry asked as Louis pulled him closer, breathing in the scent of Harrys hair. Louis had barely slept last night. He was so happy to keep Harry for a little while longer. He spent most of the night listening to the sound of Harry breathing. Now that Louis could, he wanted to spend every moment with Harry. Louis thought about his Dad too. Louis decided in his sleepless state that he didn't give a fuck anymore. He wanted Harry and right now, nothing would change that.

"Yeah..ok then. Why not. I'll do that later" Louis agreed, how could he refuse when he had Harrys ass pressed against him. 

"Brilliant!! I sleep better with you here anyway" Harry sighed, turning over to face Louis. 

"Come on you two. The alarm went off ages ago. Come out here so we can have breakfast" Liam called from the door. 

Louis kissed Harrys nose quickly and pulled himself out of bed and threw on his usual skinny jeans and a tshirt he found on the floor. 

"Lou, you really should hang your stuff up. Look how creased it is" Harry frowned looking at Louis. Louis wasn't one for hanging up all his things and ironing out the creases. Maybe that would change for Harry. Maybe.

"The creases fall out by themselves most of the time anyway" Louis said as he walked out the door. He could hear Harry muttering under his breath still as the door shut lightly.

~*~*~*~

"This is Big Brother, would Taylor please come to the Diary Room" the male voice they had all begun to be familiar with echoed through the house. Taylor stood up and strutted towards the door. Unintentional or not, she walked like a model. 

"We should name them all. The Big Brother voices" Caroline said, everyone nodded in agreement as they sat in silence, thinking of names. 

"Well, he could be Big Ben" Liam said, pointing to one of the speakers. 

"And the woman can be called Big Jen" Lucy raised her voice, giggling. 

"Big Ben and Big Jen. I liked it" Harry said with a serious tone. As everyone agreed, Taylor walked back out and stood in the middle of the room. 

"You won't like our task for this week guys" Taylor groaned as she held out the paper infront of her. 

"Housemates. Today you will each pick two songs. Starting tomorrow and for the next 4 days the songs will be played into the house, whenever Big Brother chooses. Even at night. When you hear your song you have 30 seconds to get to the garden where Big Brother has set up a podium. Housemates must dance to their choosen song, on the podium whenever it is played." Taylor finished with a big sigh.

"Well, that's an interesting one" Louis said after a short silence had passed over the group. After a lot of deep discussion over their favourite songs, which song wouldn't get too boring and ones people hated they all decided on their two songs.

Caroline: Crazy in love, Beyonce and Take me out, Franz Ferdinand.

Lucy: Oops I did it again, Britney Spears and Don't stop believing, Journey

Taylor: Acceptable in the 80s, Calvin Harris and We can't stop, Miley Cyrus

Liam: Beat again, JLS and The way you make me feel, Michael Jackson

Louis: Mr Brighside, The Killers and Billie Jean, Michael Jackson

Harry: Hall off fame, The Script and I will survive, Gloria Gaynor.

"This is going to be shocking" Liam looked at the others. Everyone sat around the sofas while someone came into put the podium into the garden. 

"I can barely walk, let alone stand on a podium and dance" Harry said as the blinds were lifted. The housemates went to the doors and burst out laughing as they saw the podium, covered in lights and the silver glitter shimmering in the sunlight.

"Fuuuck" Caroline squealed as they opened the door and went towards it. 

"Well, good luck guys" Louis smiled as Caroline jumped on and started dancing as the others sang around her. This task was going to be awful. 

 

Day 30

Everyone was up and ready for the day, Louis and Harry had gone back to bed. The covers pulled over their heads as Louis pulled Harry on top of him. He could feel how hard Harry was. Louis couldn't help himself, he pushed his hand between their bodies and covered his hand over the bulge which was prominate between them. Harry moaned softly as he felt Louis' hand tighten around him.

"Lou. We can't. This is torture" Harry groaned as he rubbed himself against Louis' palm. Louis tightened his grip as he felt along Harys length. Harry felt amazing against his hand..if only the fabric between them wasn't there. 

"I know Haz. You just feel so good" Louis whispered as he pushed his lips against Harrys and carried on rubbing over Harry. Louis couldn't control his body when he was this close. The things he wanted to do to Harry and couldn't.

"Maybe there are things we could do. but just not yet" Hary breathed out and closed his eyes as he felt Louis' hand pushing harder and faster over his grey joggers. Harrys breathing started hitching as he felt closer and closer...

"AT FIRST I WAS AFRAID, I WAS PETRIFIED" blared through the speakers making the boys jump. They could hear the others screaming in the living room.

"Fucking shit" Harry yelped as he jumped put off the bed and adjusted himself quickly as he ran towards the door and towards the garden.

"Haaarrryyy" Lucy yelled as the others, including Louis chased after him. Harry clambered onto the podium and mouthed along to the words while gently swaying his hips. The others all started clapping their hand and sang along as the next part of the song started. 

"And so you're back, from outer space.." Everyone sang as Harry pointed towards them one at a time. The screeching and singing lasted until the end, when Harry threw himself onto his knees. He crashed loudly onto the podium, lost his balance and fell backwards onto the grass. 

"Ooohhh" Liam yelled as he raced round the back to pick up a blushing Harry.

"Shit Harry. Are you ok?" Taylor asked, rubbing his back as he walked past everyone.

"Physically I'm fine, emotionally I'm bruised" Harry said as he rubbed his knees. 

"It happens to the best of us Haz" Louis nudged Taylor out the way and  over Harry inside and onto the  sofa.

"Maybe we can finish what wen tarted another time? Soon?" Harry whispered inot Louis' ear. Louis felt the goosebumps raising over his body at the thought of what was to come. Hopefully wo it would ben him or Harry..

~*~*~*~

By night time, everyone had a song played apart from Louis. 

"Mines going to be really late tonight. I just know it. Fuck up my sleep pattern" Louis muttered into the darkness. He heard a few mumble their responses as they turned tryingt to fall asleep.

"I'll come and watch you Boo Bear, don't you worry" Harry snuggled up closer to Louis. He decided he wanted to be the big spoon tonight. 

"Boo Bear, Harry. What is that?" Louis chuckled, he heard Liam stifle a laugh. 

"What? I like it" Harry kissed the back of Louis' neck. 

"Ok then Haz. You can use that" Louis quickly admitted defeat. He thought it was quite cute really. 

 

Day 31

A guitar blared loudly from the speakers which disturbed Louis from his sleep. His heart beat fast as he realised it was his song. He untangled himself from Harry and he ran towards the door and to the garden. It was dark outside apart from a small light illuminating the podium. Louis jumped up quickly just as the singing started. He put both arms up in the air and closed his eyes. Mr Brigtside was one of his favourite songs, he cold get lost in the beat quickly. Brandon Flowers voice taking over him.

"Jealously turning saints into the sea, swimming through sick lullabies.." Louis sang quietly to himself as he moved his hips to the music. The song ended far too quickly for Louis. He hated dancing but he loved that song.

He opened his eyes and saw Harry sitting on the grass, the duvet pulled around him, his eyes trained in Louis.

"You really like that song eh?" Harry said as he stood up and waited for Louis to jump down. 

"Love it. Come on you, lets go back to bed" Lois tucked his arm under the duvet and around Harrys small waist. His hand connecting with bare skin. 

~*~*~*~

"Haz, is this going to be  in your way if I put this here?" Louis yelled from the bedroom door. He had finally got round to moving from his bed to Harrys. Harry walked to the door, looking towards the deodorants and aftershaves Louis had out next to Harrys. 

"Nope, that's great" Harry smiled fondly at Louis. It made his heart melt. It felt all so domesticated.

~*~*~*~

"So, how are you and Harry this week then?" Caroline asked as Louis took the last drag of his cigarette. 

"Yeah pretty good. Now that he's stayed it's made me rethink everything. You know, like how I was feeling inside the house and the things that happened before I came in." Louis threw the remainder of his cigarette onto the floor.

"Good, you seem a lot happier now. I'm so glad he stayed. He's a good guy. What a weird place to meet your soulmate" Caroline giggled.

Louis ignored the soul mate reference for now. He's just started to accept what was happenening without throwing that word around. Not tha Louis didn't like it. The scary thing was that Louis loved it. He felt like he had known Harry forever, maybe this is it for him.

"Yeah weird. At least he didn't piss on me in a bathroom somewhere" 

 

 

 

 


	15. Days 32-35

Day 32

"Lets just get back together, we should have never broke up. They're telling me that my heart won't beat again.." Louis mouthed the words as he walked to the garden to find Liam on the podium, pumping his hands near his chest along to the lyrics. A small grin spread across Louis' face. If anyone had told him last year that he would be in the Big Brother house, watching some guy he's known for 5 weeks dancing along to JLS, Louis would have laughed in their face...but here he is.

Louis sat down on the grass, clapping along as Liam put his all into his dance. One by one, the others appeared and made a semi circle around Liam as he finished off the song with jazz hands. An arm snaked around Louis' waist and he felt a pair of wet lips on his neck.

"Good Morning Harold" Louis hummed as Harry put his head onto Louis shoulder. They both watched as Liam came and sat by them, a bead of sweat trailing down his forehead. it was only early but already boiling. Today was going to be a scorcher.

"You had some brilliant moves Liam. You'll have to teach me some" Harry smiled and Louis held back a laugh as Liam raised an eyebrow, trying to figure out Harrys intentions.

"Are you for real or having me on?" Liam asked, the confusion apparent in his voice.

"No I'm not, they were great. I cant dance" Harry said as he jumped up and shook his head, his curls being flung from one side to side. He looked like a mermaid or baby Tarzan, Louis couldn't decide. All his knew was that Harry had amazing hair. Louis looked at Caroline and Taylor, their mouth hung open as they stared at Harry dancing. Louis wondered if that's how he looked whenever Harry was near. It was impossible not to be affected by him. Harry giggled as he sat back down next to Louis, unaware of the turmoil he was causing in peoples brains.

"The fuck, you can dance Harry. Did you just see yourself? I wish I could do that" Caroline said along with Taylor nodding next to her.

"At least it's over tomorrow so we can start living as normally as possible again" Liam muttered standing up and walking back inside.

~*~*~*

"It's too hot" Taylor groaned, walking into the garden in a white bikini and a huge white floppy hat. She looked like a bond girl. How she hadn't been snapped up for modelling Louis would never understand.

"You know what we need...a water fight" Liam said, pausing for effect. Before anyone could even breath, Louis was up and running to the kitchen trying to find anything big enough to fill with water. He loved water fights and hated losing. This probably wasn't the best idea. He found a salad bowl and put it under the tap and waited. While he was waiting, he noticed Harry walking towards the doors. Finally the bowl was full, Louis lifted it out and started towards the door.

"Haz, outside quick" Louis laughed out of breath as Harry started going back outside.

"Quiiiiiccck, Louis' coming and he's got a bowl of water" Harry screamed at the others. Taylor jumped up and ran to the end of the garden, Caroline screamed and hid behind Harry.

"I'm safe here, Louis wouldn't dare" Caroline shrieked as Louis walked over to them.

"Oh wouldn't I?" Louis threatened, swishing the water in the bowl. Louis noticed Harrys fingers counting down slowly. As Harry bent his last finger, he quickly jumped out the way leaving Caroline with nothing to hide behind. Louis threw half the water at Caroline and the other half at Harry. Both screamed as Louis stood laughing. He was a dick and he knew it.

"Why did you do that Louis? Why?" Harry said dramatically and flicking his hair closer to Louis so some of the droplets got him.

"I dunno, I wanted to see you wet I guess" Louis winked at Harry who laughed as he took off his soaking top.

"Well, you only had to ask" Harry smirked as he noticed Louis looking over him.

A drumbeat played over the speakers, everyone stopped, expecting it to be their song.

"Billie Jeeeeean" Louis yelled as he jumped up onto the podium. He grabbed his crotch and thrusted forward trying to recreate Michael Jacksons dance moves.

As the song continued, the others started leaving one by one. Trying to ignore it, he carried on dancing until everyone was inside. He couldn't get off and ask what was wrong otherwise they would fail the task. He movements slowed as he thought back to the water fight. Maybe he was a bit of an ass to do that. Maybe he had taken it too far this time. As the song was ending the other reappeared, each holding two cereal bowls full of water. Louis' heart dropped. He had know where to go.

"Shit" Louis yelled, and braced himself for the drenching he had definitely bought on himself. When the last note played, Louis got soaked to the squeals of delight from the other housemates. He got off the podium and chased the nearest person to him. Liam. His eyes widened as he noticed Louis running towards him.

"It was Harrys idea STOOOP" Liam yelled as he ran round the garden with Louis hot on his heels. Just then, Louis lost his footing and skidded, landing on his bum. He laughed along as Liam came and helped him up.

"You're a little shit, you know that?" Liam said, pulling Louis up onto his feet. He gave him a hug as he pulled Louis towards the doors. Harry was standing in the living room with a towel.

"Thanks Haz" Louis smiled, taking the towel and running it over his face.

"I've put some clothes out on our bed too" Harry said, sitting down on the sofa.

"Thanks Mum" Louis scoffed, walking towards the bedroom door.

"I prefer Daddy" Harry said, Louis could hear the smirk in his voice.

"Thanks Daddy" Louis smirked back. Two can play at this game he thought.

 

Day 33

The housemates were all laying in the garden, the heat from the day before still around. The silence wasn't awkward anymore between them all. It was nice.

"I love the word spouse" Harry said into the silence. Louis opened one eye slightly and moved his head to look at him. Harry had the biggest smile on his face.

"What?" Caroline said from the other side of the garden.

"I love the word spouse. Doesn't get used nearly enough"

"Oh..ok then" Caroline muttered as Harry laughed. 

"You're an odd one Harry. There's no one like you in the world. That's for sure" Louis said, it came out sweeter than what he intended.  

"Aww thanks Lou" Harry smiled as he pushed his hand into Louis' and holding onto it tightly.

~*~*~*

"Red cups and sweaty bodies everywhere, hands in the air like we don't care" blared through the speakers as Taylor danced through the song. Caroline and Lucy stood next to the podium, singing and dancing along.

"I love this task" Lucy puffed out of breath as she grabbed Carolines hands and jumped up and down together. The song ended as the three girls clapped and hugged.

"This is Big Brother. Housemates have completed and won the task. Housemates will receive their award on Friday" Big Jens voice echoed through the garden.

"Oooh yeeeeah baby" Harry yelled hugging Louis. Louis' eyes widened at his words.

"Fucking hell Haz, maybe don't yell those kinda things around me" Louis said, adjusting himself discreetly once Harry was a good distance away. Louis felt like a teenager again, his hormones were all over the place. His stomach had constant butterflies in whenever he was near Harry. He needed some relief. Harrys words flew into his head from a few days ago.

"There are things we could do.." Louis remembered Harry saying. He had to find out.

~*~*~*

Louis was the big spoon tonight. His arms stretched over Harrys slim waist, gently stroking the skin on Harrys stomach.

"Hey Harry" Louis whispered into the darkness. Harry turned around, his face closer to Louis'.

"Lou?" Harry whispered back, moving closer so their chests were almost touching. Harry pushed his leg in between Louis'.

"So I've been thinking about what you said. About there being things we could do in here. What are they?" Louis swallowed loudly, he could feel his heart beating faster.

Harry didn't answer. Instead he kissed Louis. Slowly at first, the urgency they normally had gone for that moment. Harrys lips felt soft under Louis'. His tongue pushed into Louis' mouth and gently stroked along the inside of his bottom lip. He felt Harrys teeth tugging on his lip, his breath hitched as the hand Harry had in his hair, moved down his back and grabbed his bum.

Slowly, Harry started to pull down Louis' shorts. Instinctively, Louis grabbed Harrys and did the same. He could feel Harrys eyes on him, even in the darkness.

"You ok?" Harry whispered as he kicked off his shorts that he could feel around his ankles.

"Yeah" Louis said sounding nervous as he repeated Harrys movements and kicking his shorts onto the floor.

As always, Harry pulled the covers over their heads and he reattached their lips. Their kiss deepened as Harry lowered his body onto Louis'. Their cocks touching for the first time, both boys gasped at the contact.

"Fuck, Harry" Louis moaned as his hips moved involuntarily, rubbing himself against Harry. His hands pushed into the sheet below him. Harry pushed his hips back down, rubbing his cock against Louis'. Louis could feel the precome leaking from him already but he was too hot to care.

"We could do this" Harrys deep voice engulfed Louis' mind as Harry thrusted forward a couple more times before he moved off Louis and to his side. Louis turned his head, following Harrys every movement.

"Or we could try this" Harry whispered as he grabbed Louis' cock and ran his thumb over the slit. Louis bite back a moan, his eyes scrunching shut at the contact. Harry held tighter as he moved his hand up and down Louis' leaking cock, enjoying the sounds he was pulling out of the boy. The soft moans and the heavy breathing. Harry pushed the duvet off them slightly, the small bit of light illuminating Louis' face. He could see Louis' mouth slightly open, his eyes half closed and his chest heaving as he tried to regulate his breathing.

"H..the..covers" Louis breathed out as he pushed forward into Harrys fist. The feel of Harrys hand around him was too much. He hadn't gotten off in so long and with Harry doing it...he knew he wasn't going to last much longer.

"It's fine, just wanted to see you when you come" Harry whispered as he quickened the pace, tightening his grip at the bottom and swiping his thumb over the tip as he pushed back down.

Louis couldn't hold out, he could feel the tightness in the pit of his stomach and the fuzzy feeling filling his brain.

"Haz, I'm gonna come" Louis blurted out quickly as the tightness he felt released, spurts of come shot up and over his torso. Harry kept his hand going over Louis until he was spent and sensitive. His whole body felt on fire but Louis felt fucking amazing.

"Shit, Harry" Louis breathed out, he looked over to Harry. His eyes widened as he saw Harry licking up the come that was left on his fingers. Louis felt like he had died and gone to heaven.

Harry grabbed an old t-shirt off the floor and rubbed it over Louis' stomach, trying to get him cleaned up as best as he could. Louis felt his eyes growing heavy, he was always the shit who feel asleep after coming. Harry layed down next to him.

"But what about you?" Louis asked his voice rough with sleep.

"Lets just say you owe me one. Now go to sleep Lou" Harry whispered, kissing Louis' cheek. Louis feel asleep far too quickly wrapped in Harrys arms.

 

Day 34

"This is Big Brother, would Caroline come to the Diary Room" Caroline skipped over to door and reappeared a few minutes later, holding a piece of paper.

"Ohh what's this?" Lucy said as the group all sat on the sofas, waiting for Caroline to start reading.

"Housemates, for winning your task this week you have two options. Option one: Wine, beers, chocolates and a Jacuzzi for the remainder of the weeks.." The housemates started agreeing, excited at the thought.

"Orr" Caroline said over everyone.

"Bringing back a housemate who was evicted to stay for the remainder of the weeks." The housemates went silent.

"Well, that's an easy one. Lets bring back Niall" Harry said like it was most obvious thing in the world.

"Yeah..lets do it!" Everyone else shouted as Caroline ran to the Diary Room to tell Big Brother what they had chosen.

"They agreed, Nialls coming back!" Caroline screeched as she ran towards everyone.

~*~*~*

Louis and Harry stayed up most the night whispering about everything from growing up, to their families. Louis felt tense, he knew where this conversation was going.

"I only came out to my parents just before I came in here. They were pretty cool about the whole thing. When did you?" Harry asked, his green eyes searching Louis'.

"Well, that's the thing. I haven't yet. I tried to when I was younger, but it didn't go down very well" Louis felt his heart stop for a moment as Harrys eyes went from soft to shocked.

"Lou, what are they going to say after all this? Shit" Harry breathed out, reaching forward to pull Louis closer to him.

"I don't know, but at the moment I don't care. I have you and that's all that matters to me" Louis didn't know what else to say. He had know clue how his parents were going to be once he left the house. He didn't want to think about it right now. All he wanted to do was lie with Harry for the rest of time.

 

The evening of day 35

The housemates were sat around the table eating dinner. Liam had cooked bacon, eggs, beans and toast. He was adamant it wasn't just a breakfast food. It could be eaten any time of day.

"Yeah, ok then Payno" Louis laughed along with the others. Liam sat with his brows close together, arms folded while they debated who was right. Louis won, obviously.

"Hey, what are we all talking about?" A familiar voice called from the top of the stairs.

"Niall" Taylor yelled as everyone got up and waited for Niall to come down. Everyone talking over each other with excitement.

"Long time no see" He said as he jumped into Liams arms. Everyone lurched forward, Niall ending up on the floor while the boys jumped on top of him. 

"I'm baaaack" Niall called from the bottom of the pile.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the badly written smut in this chapter!!haha! I tried my best! I was red as a beetroot while writing it. 
> 
> Hope you are enjoying it so far x


	16. Days 36-37

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Week 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry I haven't updated for a while, I've been quite busy which is rare for me!! Hopefully this chapter is ok. I'll do this week in 3 chapters as I'm absolutely shattered!!  
> Hope everyone is good and still coping with babygate! x

Day 35

Louis woke up with Harry stuck to his side. Louis smiled to himself as he moved closer to the long body behind him. He knew the alarm would go off any moment so closed his eyes, enjoying the warmth of Harrys body before the bright lights flickered on.

"I wont ever get used to these bloody lights" Liam groaned as Louis squinted, his eyes adjusting.

"Same, its horrid" Harry muttered, his voice still sounding sleepy. He moved his body from Louis' and stretched out before standing up and finding some clothes for the day.

"Up you get Lou" Harry smiled as he pulled on an almost sheer black t-shirt and walked out the room quickly. Louis quite liked that top, his mind wandered to the future. He thought about the two of them sharing clothes (even though Harry was a fair bit bigger than him, even if Louis hated to admit it!), he thought about how their relationship would be once they leave the house. Would they go on an official date together? Would Harry even want to be with him after the show? Hell, are they even together now? What are they doing? Is Louis just something to "do" while being stuck in house for 8 weeks? Louis' Dad is going to pissed, and for it to be over something that might not be serious to Harry. That hurts. Louis' heart started to thump hard against his chest. What are they doing?

"You ok Louis?" Caroline walked over to him slowly, brushing her long hair over her shoulders. Louis shook his head to get the thought out of his head.

"Yeah, I'm fine thanks" Louis forced a smile onto his face and after putting on his skinny jeans and his white "not heartbroken" t-shirt he was out the door with his packet of cigarettes. He avoided every ones eye contact as he made his way to the garden.

"You want some tea Lou?" He heard Harrys voice from the kitchen.

"No thanks mate" Louis replied, not looking back.

He closed the big doors and sat down on the smoking bench. His first drag, felt amazing as the nicotine went through his body. He knew it was a dirty habit but it felt so good. Louis could feel himself calming down. He hadn't thought much after leaving the house. He hadn't thought that maybe this thing with Harry was just for the time they were in the house. It felt so much more to him, but to Harry, maybe it didn't? Louis wasn't upset now, he felt angry. Angry for sharing a bed with Harry, angry for all the nights he held him in his arms and the many times he listened in the darkness until Harry was asleep. Louis felt stupid for kissing him and letting Harry touch him. And on fucking camera. Louis' risked everything and it could be for nothing. Louis took his last drag and walked back inside, he had to face the others at some point. Might as well be now.

The moment he walked through he door, he felt Harrys eyes on him. Louis walked to the Diary Room and before he walked in, he heard Harrys voice.

"What you doing Louis?" Louis couldn't ignore a direct question to him.

"I'm going to ask Big Brother for new bedding. Its been ages since they gave us any" He threw open the door and then threw himself into the chair. He let out a long breath and closed his eyes, glad to be alone for a little while.

"Hi Louis, how can we help you today?" Big Ben asked Louis chirpily.

"Hi Ben, I was just wondering if we could have some new bedding. The bedrooms starting to smell abit" Louis sighed, looking around the small room. He hadn't noticed the small camera in the corner of the room until now.

"That's fine Louis, Big Brother will send through some bedding in the next few minutes. Is that all?" Louis sat quietly for a moment, wondering if he should speak to Mark, the psychologist again or if he just wanted to sit quietly for a little while.  

"That's all for now. Am I ok to just sit here for abit? I don't wanna talk, just sit" Louis said, sitting back in the chair and shutting his eyes again.

"That's fine Louis" Big Ben said, then there was silence. That's all he needed right now. He needed some of the anger to go so he could at least appear ok in front of the others. It only took 10 minutes before he felt almost normal. He walked out and to the bedroom to start taking the bedding off ready for the new stuff.  As he went to Liams bed, he heard the door closing.

"Do you want some help?" Harry asked, Louis turned around. He was standing by the door watching Louis like he was a caged animal ready to attack or something.

"No thank you. I'm fine." Louis answered, throwing a pillow onto the floor.

"You're not fine though." Harry continued, picking up Taylors pillow and following Louis' actions. Louis could really do without Harry being near him right now.

"You're right. I'm not fine. Congratulations on that one Curly" Louis was aware he was being a shit but right now he didn't care. He felt like a fool for having all these feelings for this curly haired, green eyed beautiful guy. Feelings that might not even be reciprocated.

"What is it then? Can I help?" Harry sounded confused, his eyebrows scrunched together slightly as he pulled the duvet from the cover and dropped them both on the floor.

"You want to know? You want to know why I'm angry at not coming out to my family yet but here I am getting handjobs from a guy I barely know on TV. That how I feel about you is hundred times more than what you feel. That's what's wrong with me Harry. That you feel fuck all about me compared to how I feel about you" That's what Louis was angry about. Feelings. He had never felt this way about anyone. He looked to Harry who was frozen on the spot.

"You wont know because you've never asked me. You don't have a clue how I feel about you Lou" Harry had his voice raised, it startled Louis a little but he didn't let it show. Louis squared his shoulders ready for the argument.

"Well, how do you feel? What is this to you huh? Am I just something to pass the time, get the rating ups?" Louis yelled, stepping closer, Harry stepped back, keeping the distance between them. At the moment, Louis didn't care who heard.

"Don't you dare Lou. This isn't about the show to me or fucking ratings. What do you take me for? If that's how you feel then why are you bothering? Why have you been sharing my bed? Why have you been kissing me all this time?" Harrys voice wavered slightly but he kept his eyes on Louis.

"I..I don't know" Louis muttered. If that was how he felt, why was he bothering?

"Because deep down, you know how I feel about you. You know it's not just about the show. It's about us" Harry breathed out, sounding frustrated.

Louis carried on removing the bedding from everyones bed, along with Harry. The atmosphere tense. Liam appeared at the door, holding the new covers.

"Guys, here's the clean stuff. I'm just going to collect the old and then I'll be on my way" Liam walked in, dropping the covers onto the bed closest to the door and quickly picked up the old stuff and left within seconds.

"I'm crazy about you Lou. I just wished you could see that" Harry said, making up Taylors bed.

"I'm crazy about you too" Louis whispered, throwing the pillows back onto the bed in front of him.

"So can we just drop it now? There's not alot we can do right now. I just need you to trust me. Once we're out of here we can talk openly" Louis felt Harry behind him, he hands on his waist. Louis felt himself moulding into Harrys arms.

"I want a proper, honest, no hold bars chat once we're outta here. I just don't want anything to come between us once we're out of this house" Louis turned around and pushed his face into Harrys shoulder. The feeling of being so close to him, calming him down. Maybe he was over reacting? The chat in a few weeks will hopefully answer all his questions.

"Now kiss me you fool" Harry laughed softly as he pulled Louis to his lips.

 

Day 37

"This is Big Brother, would Niall please come to the Diary Room" Niall jumped up from the sofa and ran to the door.

"Well, he's glad to be back isn't he?" Taylor laughed as the door closed to the Dairy Room.

"It was actually sooo quiet without him" Caroline said, the others nodding in agreement. Just then, Niall walked out towards the sofas with a piece of paper in his hand.

"Another task? We only had one last week?" Liam questioned as Niall walked into the middle of the room.

"Apparently so" Niall nodded, the housemates all sat down and waited for Niall to start reading.

"Housemates, this weeks task will half the house and housemates will be divided into 2 groups. Niall, as you have recently returned to the house, you will be a go between each group. When you wake up tomorrow a line will be dividing the house and the task will begin. The two groups will consist of:

Lucy, Louis and Liam

Taylor, Harry and Caroline

Enjoy your time together as tomorrow you will be divided for 3 days" Niall finished. Everyone looked at each other.

"I don't want to be split up. We're the dream team" Lucy said, standing up and pulling everyone up for a group hug.

"I know! How will that all work though? Like with the shower and stuff?" Taylor asked, confusion spread through the group.

"No clue. Hopefully it will be figured out tomorrow eh?" Niall said walking to kitchen and to the fridge, trying to sort out dinner.

"So we're being separated for the 3 days?" Harry moved closer to Louis on the sofas, their arms touching.

"Yeah, I guess so" Louis whispered, his heart feeling heavy especially after their argument yesterday. Louis felt like there was still a tiny amount of tension still between them. No one else would noticed, but Louis did. He wondered if Harry felt it too.

~*~*~*~*

Louis got into bed next to Harry like every night. He moved closer to Harry so his chest was pressing against Harrys back. Harry melted into Louis' body, they fitted together perfectly.

"Hey Harry, I'm really sorry about yesterday you know? I just freaked out a little. You're amazing and I just wanted you to know that" Louis pressed a light kiss onto Harrys cheek, running his hands through the curls Louis was falling for way to quickly.

"I know Lou. I get it. Just don't ever question my feelings for you again. Ok? You mean more to me than you will ever understand" Harry whispered back, his voice filled with emotion.

"We're going to be ok aren't we?" Louis asked

"We're going to be the greatest love story anyone has ever heard" Harry whispered, meaning every word.

 


	17. Day 38

"So there really is a line in the middle of the house eh?" Niall sounded shocked as he and the other housemates looked at the long, thick, white line which separated everything in half. Even the kitchen had everything split in half. 

"Well..yeah. I..what were you expecting then?" Taylor looked at Niall, who shrugged his shoulders at her. 

"This is Big Brother. Housemates, the task is now beginning. Please separate into your groups. Niall, please join Harry, Caroline and Taylor. There will be no communication between the two groups from now." Louis quickly walked to Harry and pulled him in for a hug.

"I'll miss you. Talk to you in 3 days" Harry whispered into Louis' shoulder. Louis shuddered, no speaking or being closer to Harry for 3 days. This was going to tough. 

The housemates each picked a half and sat down on the sofa on each side. An awkward silence fell upon the group, until Niall threw his head back letting out a huge laugh.

"How weird is this? why have they done this? we'll just be staring at each other for the next few days!" Niall snorted, Caroline started laughing along.

"I know, what are we doing in here" Caroline agreed. 

"This is Big Brother, would Niall please come to the Diary Room" Niall stood up, confusion in his face.

"How can I get to the Diary Room, it's on the other side" Niall stood by the line, walking up and down it. Harry giggled quietly.

"Niall, you may cross the line" Big Brothers voice echoed through the speakers as Niall walked over the line (finally) and to the diary room.

A few minutes later, Niall came out. Louis noticed he didn't look himself. He looked a little off.

"Hey, you ok?" Taylor said as he sat back down.

"Yeah, I'm fine. They just wanted a catch up really" Nial replied nervously. Louis felt this wasn't all Big Borther said to him. Liam stood up and walked outside, following his side of the line to the garden and peering into the bathroom along the way. 

"There's no line in the bathroom thank god! We can all rendezvous in here " Liam yelled into the house. Louis and Harry stared at each other, the same thought going through their heads. 

"Not you two though. You'll make us lose the task" Caroline squeaked, pointing to the two boys.

"No idea what you're talking about love" Louis smiled at her.

"This is Big Brothers please can we remind housemates that talking between the two teams is prohibited during this task" the suddeness of the voice made Louis jump, he felt like he was being scolded by a teacher. Louis and Lucy joined Liam in the garden while the other team sat inside. 

"I don't like not speaking to the others. It's so odd" Carloline said to the other three.

Louis peered inside and saw Taylor had her hairbrush in her hand, working Harrys hair into a half up style. He looked cute, his beautiful hair pulled back from his face which emphasised his amazing jawline. Louis wanted to run his tongue over the the sharpness. He's missing Harry already and it's only been 30 minutes at the most. 

"I love it, thanks Taylor" Louis heard his soft voice echo through the room and into the garden. He felt almost hypnotised whenever he heard his voice.

~*~*~*~

The two groups had to eat dinner separately, Harry got to work cutting up a small amount of salad and fried up four steaks. The small group sat down to eat, listening to the others in the garden. Louis was probably causing some sort of trouble.

"It feels srange with it being just us four" Taylor said through a mouthful of food. 

"I know, I guess there will be only four people soon" Harry muttered, thinking about what's to come and how the house would feel so big without 10 people in it. I felt a little empty already.

"I wonder who will be in the final?" Caroline questioned as the group fell silent lost in their own thoughts. 

"Won't be long until we find out" Harry said after a few minutes. It was all becoming too real, leaving the house and carrying on with real life. Hopefully with Louis by his side.

~*~*~*

Louis noticed Harry walk into the bathroom and give him a slight nod before walking through the door.

"Ahem, I'm just going to the loo" Louis rushed out, shuffling to the door of the bathroom. Louis knocked quietly and walked in, hitting Harry with th door.

"Oops" Harry smiled as Louis walked in.

"Hi" Louis smiled back pulling Harry in for a hug "I don't like not being near you" Louis breathed in Harrys scent. Missing the familiarity of him.

"Me too, how am I going to sleep without you?" Harry breathed out, holding Louis closer.

"I don't know, we'll have to make up for it later. I better go before anyone realises" Louis pulled away, giving Harry a quick kiss on the lips before walking out towards the sofa and to the other two. Harry appeared a few minutes later and sat with his group on the other sofa, giving Louis a smile, his eyes softening as he looked at Louis. 

"This is Big Brother. Please may we remind housemates that the two groups have to remain separate at all times until the task is over. Thank you" all eyes went to Harry and Louis. The boys cheeks reddening at the looks. 

"Look, we get it. You're falling for each other. But we can't fail this task, we need a reward!" Taylor shrieked laughing at Louis' open mouthed expression. Shit. Was he falling for Harry? Deep down he knew he was, but was he ready to accept it?

 

 

 

 


	18. Days 39-42

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the lovely comments you've been leaving! It makes me so happy! Hope you enjoy this chapter x

Day 39

Louis stared at the bed next to him. Harry was fast asleep. In the bed they normally share. But with this stupid task, Louis couldn't be there with him. He threw the duvet off his body and huffed loudly, hoping to wake Harry from his sleep. Deep down, Louis knows it wouldn't, Harry is the heaviest sleeper he has ever known. 

"What's with the noise Tomlinson?" Caroline hisses over from her bed, still sounding half asleep. 

"Nothing, sorry love. I just can't sleep" Louis muttered, sitting up in his bed and grabbing up the duvet from the floor. 

"Well, can't you not sleep a little quieter?" Caroline asked, her voice trailing off the last few words as she fell back asleep. He only had two more nights to get through then he could be back with Harry.

~*~*~*

"This is Big Brother, would Louis please come to the Dairy Room" Louis stood up from the sofa and walked over to the door, throwing a small smile over his shoulder to Harry who was watching his every move.

"Hi Jen" Louis said as he sat down in the chair, shuffling a little waiting for the voice to return.

"Hi Louis, how are you today?" The friendly voice asked.

"Yeah not to bad. Shit night sleep but you know. That will pass" Louis smiled, thinking of being able to cuddle up with Harry again.

"Why do you think, you're not sleeping well?" The reponse came through. Louis knew what she wanted him to say. That he couldn't sleep without Harry. He smirked before replying.

"I think it was the cuppa tea I had before bed. The caffeine and all that. I'm sure I'll sleep better tonight. No tea for meeee" Louis laughed.

"Good idea Louis. Big Brother would also like to remind you that there is to be no interacting with the other team. Any interactions today will result in the housemates failing the task" Louis blushed, thinking about their quick meeting in bathrom. Not romantic, but it was all they had.

"Gotcha Jen" Louis saluted as he stood up and walked back to Liam and Lucy and now Niall, who had joined thier team for the day.

"Niall, how nice of you to grace us with your presence" Louis ruffled his hair as he sat back down. He felt a smack on his leg from Niall who was tutting at him. Louis couldn't help but giggle as he caught the end of Harry, Taylor and Carolines conversation.

"Harry, are you good with your hands?" Taylors voice sounded so innocent, where Louis' mind went straight to the gutter. There was a small silence until Harry answered. 

"I used to be quite good at wood tech at school" Louis' mind went to the night Harry had his hands on him, the way he felt as Harry rubbed over him.

"Really good" Louis whispered to Liam, who turned to him, mouth open slightly before he started laughing, nudging Louis in the side. Harry looked over to them, his eyes wide as he finished answering about a bird cage or something. Louis couldn't focus anymore. 

"Excuse me a moment" Louis jumped up from the sofa and towards the garden, needing some fresh air or a cigarette. Louis went to the smoking bench and lit up a cigarette, trying to refocus. He closed his eyes, inhaling the smoke into his lungs. He felt someone sit down next to him, he slowly opened his eyes, focusing on Liam who was staring intently at him.

"You ok Tommo? you're acting like ah orny teenager" Liam laughed, wafting the smoke away from him.

"I know, I kinda can't help it. Harry has a hold on me" Louis confessed, he hadn't spoke to anyone about him and Harry to anyone apart from Caroline. He wasn't sure if he should be.

"I dont want to know what he's got ahold of mate. As long as you're being..careful.." Liam whispered to Louis. Louis wanted the ground to swallow him up.

"Thanks for your concern Dad" Louis rolled his eyes, flicking the remainder of the cigarette on the floor before walking back to the living room. He could here Liam apologising from behind him as he settled back onto the sofa. 

~*~*~*

Louis got back into the single bed, feeling like he was too big for it. He needed to be back in his and Harrys bed. He needed to be close to him. Louis felt a little lost without having Harry glued to his side. Soon Louis thought as he closed his eyes.

 

Day 40

"Our last day of being separated guys" Niall shouted from one end of the room to the garden. Everyone cheered from each side, it was too weird being separated from the others. Especially when you could see them, and not speak to them.

"This is Big Brother, would all housemates go into the living room" Big Brothers voice echoed through the garden. The housemates whined and moaned as they left the sunshine to sit inside, waiting for whatever Big Brother had planned. 

"Housemates, two days ago Niall was called into the Diary Room" Big Brother started. All eyes went to Niall, his arms folded over himself, staring at the wall opposite, he looked sickly pale. Louis felt his heart drop, this wasn't gonig to be good.

"For Niall to keep his place in the house, he had to nominate the two people who would be up for the public vote this week. The two people are. Lucy and Liam. One of you will be leaving on Friday" Big Brother ended abruptly. 

Lucy and Liam looked to Niall who was wiping the tears from his cheeks. 

"I'm so sorry guys. It wasn't as black amd white as that. If I didn't nomintate, you would all be up for elimination and I would be kicked out the house. I thought I was doing what was best! only having two of us up instead of all of us. I'm sorry" Niall rushed out as he looked around the group.

"I guess we all would have done the same. I mean no one wants to leave do they?" Liam said slowly.

"So you're not mad?" Niall snorted, wiping the last of the tears away.

"No, I'm not mad. Gutted, yes. But I'm not angry at you" Liam said through gritted teeth. Louis guessed Liam wasn't telling the whole truth. 

~*~*~*

After dinner, Louis found Liam sitting in the garden looking lost in his thoughts. 

"You ok there Payno?" Louis put an arm around him. Louis felt like he was getting better at cheering people up..maybe he has learnt something while being in the house.

"I guess so. I just can't believe Niall could do that. I don't know if I could of done that." Liam leaned his head onto Louis' shoulder a little.Nothing he could say could make Liam feel bettered so he nodded his head and waited until Liam moved so he could stand up and both boys walked back inside. Niall was sitting in the sofa, trying to ignore the dagger stare Lucy was aiming his way. It felt tense, but Louis was sure the atmosphere would soon be back to normal. His attention went to the Diary Room door which was being pushed open by Harry. He looked relaxed, a smal smile making his lips curl up slightly. Louis missed kissing those lips. He couldn't wait to be close to Harry again. Harry stared quickly at Louis, raising his eyebrows and puckering his lips towards him. Louis chuckled to himself. Why was he falling in love with an idiot..shit..was Louis falling in love?

Day 41

"This is Big Brother. The task is now complete. Housemates are now free to interact with the other teams" As Louis heard the words, he jumped over the line and towards Harry. He jumped into Harrys arms and wrapped his legs around Harrys torso. Harry carried him towards the sofa and threw him down. 

"Thanks Haz, you really know how to treat a guy" Louis rubbed the back of head as Caroline sat down on the sofa opposite them. 

"Aww the lovers are reunited" Caroline teased the two boys, Harry plopped himslef down next to Louis and pulled him closer to him. 

"I missed being near you" Harry smiled, pushing his face closer to Louis hair. Louis wasn't going to think about love right now, all he knew was that this is where he wanted to be. Next too Harry.

~*~*~*

Louis curled up in the familiar bed, with the familiar body next to him. He moved closer and put his arms around Harrys waist. He felt Harry move back so their bodies were fully touching. Harry turned so he was facing Louis and pulled the covers over their heads. Louis' heart beat faster, he knew where this was going.

"Hi" He felt Harrys breath on his neck as he trailed down, finding the spot between Louis' collarbone and neck that Harry knew pushed the lightest moans out from Louis' throat. The first moan Harry heard felt like an electric bolt going through his body.

Harry moved his mouth back to Louis' letting Louis take over the kiss. Feeling Louis' tongue push into his mouth, trying to lick at every spot possible. Then, without warning, he felt Louis' hand around then base of his clothed cock. Harry didn't realise how hard he was and how much he had missed any contact with Louis. A surprised gasp left his mouth as Louis pushed the material out the way and put his hand on him.

"Shit, Lou you don't have to" Harry rushed out. God, he wanted it but he had to ask. For his own peace off mind.

"Of course I want to. i kinda owe you one" Louis whispered into Harrys mouth. He moved his hand slowly up and and down Harrys cock. Feeling the precome slicking up his movements. Harry was huge in Louis' hand, he moved his head closer, listening for the soft moans leaving Harrys lips. He sounded obscene. He couldn't wait to be out of this house, in a room where they didn't have to keep to keep their voices low and when they would have all the time in the world, instead of rushed handjobs, under the covers.  

"You feel so good" Louis breathed out as he sped up his movement, jacking Harry off quickly as Harrys breathing quickened along with it. Louis moved his other hand up to Harrys torso and brushed his hand over one of Harrys' nipples. Harry pushed his hips forward, gasping at the slight contact. Louis buried that information deep into his brain for another time. He could feel Harrys cock twitching, he knew Harry was close.

"Lou, you're fucking amazing. I'm gunna come" Harry moaned as Louis felt his cock pulse slightly. Harrys breathing faltered as he came. It was the most incredible feeling Louis has ever felt. The most beautiful boy he had ever set eyes on moaning next to him. And all because of him. 

"Youre beautiful Harry, you know that?" Louis questioned as he found his t-shirt from the day and wiped up the mess on Harrys stomach. 

"So are you" Harry breathed as he pulled Louis closer to him, bringing his lips closer to Louis' and kissing him deeply. 

"I've never meet anyone like you" Louis whispered as he heard Harrys breathing evening out as he feel asleep. Louis threw his arm over Harry and feel asleep quicker than he had in the last two nights. 

 

The evening of day 42

The day consisted of the housemates getting ready for the live eviction. They were used to this by now, but we're always apprehensive about how the crowd would react each time. The group were all sitting in the sofa, listening to the fake crowd noise through the speakers.

Liam dressed in a smart shirt and jeans was sitting, staring into the distance. Suddenly the noise stopped and the real crowd started screaming. Emma was barely heard.

"Housemates, two of you were put up to the public vote by Niall this week" a small echo of boos were heard as Emma took a pause. Niall sat with his head hung low as he tried to block out the noise. Louis felt bad for him. He really did. Niall was a good guy and Louis hated seeing people being thrown the lions. 

"The next housemate to be leaving is..both of you. Liam and Lucy, I'm coming to get you" everyone gasped, including the crowd from outside. The boos sounded louder as the live crowd were cut off and replaced with the fake noise blaring through the speakers. 

"Shit guys, I'm so sorry" Niall cried, pulling Liam and Lucy into a tight hug.

"We all have to leave at some point. Don't worry" Lucy smiled through her tears as both of them hugged each housemate and walked up the stairs. 

"I feel proper shit. I'm going to be the most hated guy alive when I leave" Niall wiped a tear as he sat down, looking shell shocked. 

"I'm sure you won't. Any of us would have done the same. Don't worry mate. Just enjoy the next few weeks" Louis said, eyeing the others around the room.

"Then there were 5" Harry stated as the room went silent. The fake crowd noise stopping abruptly.

"Then there were 5" Louis repeated. It was getting too real. Only 2 weeks remaining until he had to face the outside world.


	19. Days 43-45

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The penultimate week

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're nearing the end!! Thank you to whoever has read it. Hope you are still enjoying it!  
> I'm away for the next few weeks so will update as soon as I can! X

Day 43

Louis had a shit night sleep. It felt too quiet in the room now that there are only a handful of people left in the house and Louis didn't like it one bit, so that's why he's up at God knows what time, lying in the still wet grass, watching the sky change from reds and yellows to blue. He closed his eyes and inhaled the smell of the fresh air surrounding him.

Louis felt a presence by him, he opened his eyes to Harry staring down at him. His dimple popping out from his wide smile.

"Hey boobear" Harry said as he laid down next to Louis, taking Louis' hand into his own. 

"Hey Haz, what you doing up so early?" Louis turned to face him, stroking the soft skin on Harrys cheek.

"You weren't in bed and I cant seem to sleep without you now" Harrys cheeks redden a little as he spoke, it made Louis' heart melt a little. 

"What are we going to do once we're out of here?" Louis whispered as he put his head against Harrys shoulder. He felt Harrys hand wrap around him, pulling him closer.

"Well, maybe we can look for a nice little place somewhere together? I'm not letting you go now that I've found you" Harry whispered back so quietly even Louis found it hard to hear. He guessed Harry didn't want the to microphones to pick it up.

"Yeah, I'd like that alot. I can't believe I meant my soul mate in the bloody Big Brother house" Louis laughed, pushing his face into Harrys shoulder. Louis closed his eyes, imaging what his and Harrys house would be like. Whatever they had, Louis knew it would be incredible. 

~*~*~*~*

"This is Big Brother. Would Louis please come to the Diary Room" Louis stood up, taking his mug of tea with him and walked towards the door. He sat down, taking a long sip until he heard the voice.

"Hi Louis, how are you today?" The friendly voice asked. They sounded so familiar now, kinda like they were friends.

"Hi Big Ben, I'm doing good, yeah" Louis nodded, looking into his mug, he needed more tea and soon.

"How are you feeling about next week being the last in the house?" Big Bens voice made Louis look up. He hadn't thought too much. He didn't want to, he didn't want to face his family but he did want to start his life with Harry outside the house.

"Erm..I'm not too sure really. I'm nervous about seeing my parents again and how they will be with me. They might not even be waiting for me next Friday. Buuut at the same time I'm excited to see what the future will hold for me and Harry" Louis trailed off. He would hope his parents would be waiting for him in the crowd next Friday, but he couldn't be sure.

"If you want to chat again then please come and see us Louis. It sounds like you have some concerns" Louis nodded again, looking to then floor and spotting a letter. He knew that was the task for the week. 

"Is this what I think it is?" Louis grinned, holding up the paper.

"If you're thinking its the task then you're correct" Big Ben said as Louis stood up and walked out waving at the mirror as he closed the door. 

"Guys, I have the taaassk" Louis yelled as he walked towards the sofas, waiting for the remaining four to sit down. The sat silently while Lois read over the letter, laughing as he finished.

"Housemates, this weeks task is basketball. Starting tomorrow and for the next three days, whenever Big Brother calls your name you must run to the garden where a basketball net will be set up. You have until the whistle to get as many baskets as possible. In the three days housemates must score 80 baskets" Louis laughed out loud as he looked at the others. They didn't look impressed.

"Well, we're going to fail this one. No doubt about it" Taylor sighed, sinking back into the chair.

"Probably, let's just see eh?" Caroline tried and failed miserably. The housemates knew they were screwed.

 

Day 44 

Louis woke up, as always, glued to Harrys side. Harrys curls tickling his cheek. Louis laid awake for a few moments, wondering if what Harry said was true. Did he really want to buy a house with Louis? Did he really want him as much as Louis did? For the first time ever, Louis felt like he belonged with someone. And that someone was amazing.

~*~*~*~*

A loud whistling noise bellowed over the speakers, Taylor screamed as the noise shook her from her nap. 

"This is Big Brother. Housemates, the task has now began. Niall" Niall jumped up and ran towards the garden, noticing a huge box of basket balls and the net screwed on one of the fences. 

"Shit man, that's high" Niall yelled as he picked up the first ball and aiming it toward the net. It bounced off and towards the small group watching him. After a few minutes the whistle blew again. Niall had managed to score one. 

"Only 79 more to go. Not unreachable" Harry said, slinging his arm around Niall who looked utterly deflated, unlike the ball that had smacked Caroline in the stomach after one of Nialls many misses. 

"Hopefully it'll be someone else next time. Unlucky for them, it looks like it's going to piss down" Niall muttered as they walked back into the house, the sky clouding over for the first time in a few weeks. 

~*~*~*~*

"Make us some hot chocolate Haz" Louis yelled over to Harry who was busying himself in the kitchen. Harry was on lunch duty..again. The pile of bread by his side suggested he was used to it now.

"Lou, stop being lazy and you come make it" Louis was pretty sure he could hear Harrys eyes rolling to the back of his head. Louis got up and wandered to the kitchen and looked at Harry. His eyebrows scrunched together as he buttered the bread in front of him.

"Whats up Harry?" Louis asked, Harry didn't look happy. He popped the kettle on and found his favourite mug and put the chocolate power in the bottom as he waited for Harrys answer.

"I don't know. I just want out of here now. It's been so long and I want to get back and see my family" Louis could see Harry trying to hold back the tears as his voice broke at the end of his sentence. 

"Oh love, I'm sorry. Next week it will all be over and we can get our lives back" Louis rubbed his hand up and down Harrys back, trying to sooth him a little. 

"Will you be coming back with me?" Harry questioned, not looking up from the bread he was buttering. Louis looked over to him confused.

"Going back where with you?" Louis muttered as Harry put down the knife (thank god!) and looked at Louis, his eyes were shimmering.

"To Cheshire. Are you going to come back with me?" Louis' stomach dropped as he stared at the beautiful boy infront of him

"Eventually yeah I will. I'm pretty sure I'll have somethings to sort out once we're out of here. But I thought that was our plan? To find a place for us? You still want to don't you?" Louis could hear then panic in his own voice.  

"I want that more than anything" Harry whispered as he kissed Louis' lips gently. 

A loud whistle shook Harry and Louis from their kiss, they looked at each other, eyes wide as they waited for the name.

"Taylor" the voice said, Louis looked around for her before he heard a muttering coming from the bedroom door

"Damn it" she muttered as she ran past the two boys and towards the garden, where it was pouring with rain.

"Really?" Taylor yelled as she opened the door and ran towards the hoop. The others stood at the door, watching from the dry. Ball after ball hit the hoop until 3 went in, the housemates cheered as Taylor got soaked.

"I'll go grab her a towel" Caroline said ask he whistle went. Taylor flew back in, shaking out her hair.

"That was awful. It better be worth it" Taylor sighed, reaching out for the towel that was offered to her. Louis smiled at her but thinking how screwed they were. They weren't sporty enough to win this task.

~*~*~*~*

Louis crawled into bed once Harry was fast asleep. Harry said he had a headache and went to bed early, but Louis wasn't so sure. Still he gave Harry the times to himself. He didn't seem himself. Maybe the pressure of being in here was getting to Hary a bit. Louis didn't realise how intense everything would be in here. He felt things a hundred times more than he normally did. Harry just needed time and Louis was sure he would be fine. 

 

Day 45

The loud whistling woke Louis from his nap. He waited quietly for the name. It was Harrys turn. Louis jumped out of bed and walked quickly to the garden, where Harry was stood by the basket of balls and picking out his first one. Louis watched him as he stood, lining it up and threw it towards the hoop and it went straight in. The next three, four followed straight through. Harry took his time but made every shot. 

"Is there anything you can't do?" Niall asked, a sour note to his tone. Harry could pick up anything and have it mastered within a week.

"Well, I can't play football" Harry laughed,walking over Louis and putting his arm over his shoulder.

"I can help you with that Styles. I'm a pro" Louis smiled, pulling Harry down a slightly So he could kiss his cheek. Louis didn't care anymore what people thought of him and Harry. He knew it was real and that was all that mattered. 

~*~*~*~*

Louis got into bed early with Harry. He felt like Harry hadn't been himself all day. And he was in and out the Diary Room  during the afternoon. It was making him nervous. 

"Hey Haz, are you ok?" Louis asked, scooting closer to the middle of the bed where Harry was facing him. 

"It's just about what we spoke about yesterday. I just really miss my family. I don't want to be in here anymore" Harry sighed, moving his hand up to Louis' face.

"You have me for now. I can be your family until you see them again" Louis tried. He didn't like where this conversation was going. 

"I know I have you and we'll still have each other once we're out of here. But I just don't think I can stay here much longer" Harry sounded done and he spoke slower than normal. Louis swallowed loudly and took a deep breath.

"Are you thinking of leaving then?" Louis didn't want to know the answer but he had to know. 

"Yeah. Yeah I am" Harry muttered as hen finally let the tears fall

 

 


	20. Days 46-47

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's taken so long to update. What with jet lag and work..anyway, hope you enjoy this x

Day 46

Louis woke up early determined to make this a day Harry wouldn't forget, and hopefully stop him wanting to leave. There was only a week left and Louis knew he could help Harry through it. 

He stood in the kitchen, scratching the scruff on his chin. Pancakes, he wanted to make pancakes. But he had no idea how. Louis shuffled towards the Diary Room and threw himself on the chair, feeling a little deflated already.

"Big Broooother. I want to make Harry some pancakes. What do I need? How do I do it?" Louis was surprised at how whingey he sounded but he wanted it to be perfect. 

"Hello Louis. To make pancakes you need 100 grams of plain flour, 2 eggs, and 300 millilitres of milk. Mix it together then put a spoonful each time in a frying pan, flipping them as they cook" Big Jen said as Louis nodded along. 

"Right..ok then. Doesn't sound too hard. Cheers Big Jen" Louis smiled as he hurried out the Diary room before he forgot what he had to do.

Louis searched high and low looking for the scales, which he knew were around, he saw Liam using them a few weeks ago. 

"Screw it, I'll guess" Louis muttered as he found the flour, eggs and grabbed the milk from the fridge. He stood with the big mixing bowl infront of him. He poured out a generous amount of flour and then cracked the two eggs into a cup before pouring them into the flour. He slowly added the milk and finally whisked it all together. Louis smiled as the mixture formed into a batter even Gordon Ramsey would be proud of. Louis poured the oil into a pan and waited for it to warm up before adding in a spoonful of the batter. It didn't fall exactly in a circle, like in the cooking shows Louis' mum watched but it was decent enough. Instead of flipping them, Louis found a spatular and slowly turned them, the ends slightly breaking. For a first try, Louis was proud. Once the first one was complete, Louis felt more confident as he carried on. He piled a plateful for Harry and left the rest on the side for the others. 

Louis sat nervously at the table while he waited for Harry to wake up. He didn't have to wait to long luckily as the annoying buzzer blasted through the quiet house. He heard people stirring in the bedroom. Louis' heart quickened when he saw the Harry he preferred the most. The Harry that no one else gets to see (apart from the thousands watching and the other housemates..no one) the Harry whos just woken up. The Harry who's hair is a little messy, who's eyes are still heavy from sleep. The Harry who melts Louis' heart. 

"Morning Lou" Harry smiled sleepily as he walked over to Louis and pecked him on the cheek. Louis watched him closely. His eyes looked a little red from crying and the small bags under his eyes showed Louis Harry hadn't slept much the night before. 

"Hey Haz. I made you breakfast" Louis said quietly, pulling out a chair for Harry. A small, tired smile appeared on Harrys lips as he looked at the plate infront of him. 

"I'm not going to die if I eat this?" Harry said, picking up a fork and staring at the top pancake. 

"Nooo, don't be silly! I asked Big Brother, you'll be fine" Louis chuckled as he watched Harry take a mouthful.

"Mmm, good job boo bear. You didn't have too" Harry chewed as he spoke. 

"Yes I did. You're unhappy and I want to look after you" Louis blushed as the other three walked in. 

"Aww whats that? Louis declaring his love finally" Niall laughed, elbowing Taylor in the side. 

"Niall, don't be so inconsiderate!" Taylor snapped to Niall. Louis looked to Harry who was blushing just as much as him. The L word was never far from Louis' mind, but to confess everything on telly?

~*~*~*~

The loud whistling shook Louis from his thoughts as he heard his name along with the noise. He jumped up and ran to the hoop, picking up a ball straight away and throwing it aimlessly. They had no chance of winning, why bother trying? Harry was sat to the side, trying to instruct Louis as he threw ball after ball, only getting one in before the whistle went again.

"Well that was shit" Louis sighed, sitting himself down next to Harry.

"I was trying to help you if you cared to listen Louis. You should have thrown it to the left more" Harry sounded fed up, Louis put his head on Harrys shoulder and looked up at him. 

"Sorry love. I'll try that next time" Louis kissed his cheeks as Harry sighed deeply.

"There won't be a next time, the task is probably going to be over soon" And just one cue, Big Brothers voice came through the speakers. Harry looked at Louis and giggled, tapping the side of his head as they listened.

"This is Big Brother. The task is now complete. Housemates will be told if they have passed or failed the task tomorrow" 

"We failed awfully" Caroline said, walking towards the two boys and sitting down. They nodded at her and sat quietly until Harry stood up and stretched out his long body. 

"Excuse me a moment, I'm just going to the Diary room" Louis and Caroline watched until Harry disappeared from sight. 

"What's wrong with Harry? He seems a little unattached from it all at the moment" Caroline asked, moving closer to Louis. 

"He doesn't want to be here anymore. He misses his family and wants to see them" Louis said as he pushed around his pockets for a cigarette. Caroline stood up and followed him to the bench as Louis finally found one and lit it. 

"Shit. Do you really think he'll leave?" Caroline asked, her eyes wide as Louis took a drag.

"Who knows. They've probably got him speaking to the psychologist in there" Louis answered, without thinking.

"What psychologist?" Caroline sounded confused and just then Louis realised what he had said.

"Oh you know, every other series has had one. This one wouldn't be different" Louis panicked as Caroline dug deeper.

"True..will you speak to them? About..everything?" Caroline kept it vague, but Louis knew what she was getting at. 

"I'll see how I feel eh?" Louis tried to laugh but couldn't. He had to face his family soon and he still had no clue what to say. 

 

Day 47

"This is Big Brother. This week, housemates failed the task. For failing to complete the task, housemates will not be getting a reward this week"

"Booooo" Niall yelled, throwing a cushion at one of the speakers and missing it terribly. 

"Come on guys, let's not let that out us off. Let's throw a party. We can all dress up and sing songs, play games. It will be fun" Taylor said, getting louder and more excitable. Everyone nodded in agreement, except for Harry. Louis looked over to him slightly and saw the look in his eyes. Caroline was right, he looked totally unattached. 

~*~*~*~

The remaining five were in the bedroom, getting ready for the party Taylor had encouraged the others to join in with. Caroline and her were giggling as Taylor brushed through Carolines hair. 

"Would you like me to do your after Harry?" Taylor called over, Harry shook his head

"Not today thank you" He smiled back, not wanting to offend her. Louis sat in the bed and took Harry in as he buttoned up a white silk shirt. He had replaced his usual black jeans with blue ones.

"You should wear blue jeans more often Haz. You look good" Louis rubbed Harrys' thigh gently as he said the most underrated sentence ever. Harry didn't look good, he looked fucking incredible.

Harry chuckled as he looked at Louis, holding out a hand to pull him up. Louis pulled Harry towards him and hugged him tighter than he ever had.

"You're amazing Haz, I'm so luckily to have found you" Louis whispered into his ear, pulling him closer. Harrys body against his sent shivers through his body. 

"Come on you two. Let's goooo" Taylor yelled as she swung open the bedroom door.

They walked towards the living room and saw Taylor had put out five pillows in the floor, in a small circle. She patted the ones next to her as they walked towards her.

"Where do you want to sit?" Harry asked as they stood by the sofa

"Next to you" Louis whispered, pulling Harrys hand towards his own. Harry smiled towards him as they sat opposite Taylor. Caroline and Niall took the other two spots as Taylor started speaking. 

"I was thinking we could all say what our favourite song is and then we can sing them. Maybe have a dance" Taylor said enthusiastically. She pointed to Niall first and before he could speak music blared out from the speakers.

"Holy shit..music!!" Niall yelled, standing up and jumping up and down.

"Mussssiiiiic" Caroline and Taylor yelled, standing up and dancing.

"Shall we?" Louis laughed as he pulled Harry up and they spun around. It was the first time Louis had heard him laugh in a few days. It made him want to make Harry laugh forever. 

Uptown Girl-Billy Joel came on and the girls strutted as the three boys sung loudly. Louis grabbed Harry as he sung "Maybe someday when my ship comes in, he'll understand what kinda guy I've been. And then I'll win" Louis rubbed over the ship tattoo Louis could see faintly through Harrys shirt. Harry carried on the song, throwing himself to his knee and signing at the top of his voice "And when he's walking, hes looking so fiiine. And when he's talking, he'll say that he's miine" the other three circled them while singing the rest of the song. They sounded quite good together Louis thought as the song finished.

"Fucking smashed it. Thought we were in Grease or something for a moment there" Louis laughed as they all sat on the sofa catching their breath.

"We sounded amazing. Xfactor next year" Taylor gasped, looking around the group. 

"Dunno about that! A life of quietness for me when I get out of here I think" Niall said, standing up and waling to the kitchen to grab a drink.

"Don't think it will be as easy as that Niall once we're out. What is everyone thinking of doing once we're free?" Caroline asked, the group shurgged their shoulders. Louis hadn't thought about that.

"I just assumed I'd go back to work maybe?" Harry said into the silence. 

"It won't be so easy for you two. People are going to go nuts over your story. Falling in love on camera. Every magazine will want you and every tv channel will want a show about you" Caroline said seriously. Harry looked at Louis, his eyes were wide. Shit, maybe Caroline was right.

"Well, we'll just want to be alone at first. Right? Like get to know each other properly, away from the cameras and take it from there?" Louis nodded to Harrys words. They had always agreed that, but nothing after that. Louis hadn't thought about anyone being interested in their lives. Would they want a show about it? Would it be too boring and domesticated for a show? Louis hoped so, he loved the thought of lazy Sundays together in their pyjamas. Or doing their weekly shopping. Louis was pushed out of his thoughts by another song coming on. He had so much to think about.

~*~*~*~*

Louis and Harry pulled the covers tightly over themselves as Louis felt Harrys arms slide around his waist and small kisses placed onto his collarbone. He pulled Harrys face to his and pushed his lips onto Harrys. They felt so familiar, he knew how hard Harry liked to be kissed, where he liked to be kissed and how he liked to be touched. Louis' heart flooded with pride knowing how much he knew Harry already. 

"Do you still want a life with me outside the house?" Louis asked as he pulled Harry closer.

"Yes, of course. Always" Harry whispered back.

 

 

 


	21. Days 48-49

Day 48

Louis woke up, groggy. Like he had drunk far too much the night before. His head was banging and his throat felt like it was on fire. He moved his arm towards Harrys side of the bed. Nothing. Louis wasn't enjoying today and it had barely even started. He opened his eyes slowly, hoping his head would stop banging. It didn't. He swore quietly under his breath as he stood up and pulled the huge cover off the bed with him to the living room. Caroline was sitting with Taylor, both sitting quietly. Caroline looked over to Louis. Taking in the sight before her.

"Oh god..what's wrong?" She asked with little worry in her voice.

"I'm sick" Louis grumbled as he threw himself down next to her. He coughed loudy, his throat stinging as he did.

"Well don't come and sit next to me. I don't want it! But I will make you a tea" Caroline laughed as she moved away and towards the kitchen.

Louis pulled the duvet over his head and wrapped the front over his chest. He felt like shit.

"Alright ET" Niall stifled a laugh as he saw Louis sitting.

"I'm not ET. I'm sick" Louis felt far to sorry for himself. Out the corner of his eye he saw the diary room door open and Harry walking out. Looking better than he had in a few days. He looked at Louis and started walking over to him.

"Looouis, what's wrong?" Harry walked quickier, concern on his face. Louis was glad atleast someone was taking him seriously. 

"Don't feel too sorry for him, he has man flu" Caronline yelled as she walked towards the others, a cup of tea in her hand for Louis.

"It's not man flu..my throat hurts reeaally badly and my heads banging" Louis muttered. He knows he's the worst when he's ill..but a little sympathy is all he was asking for. Luckily he has Harry. Harry sat down next to him and pulled him into his side.

"Ooh Lou Lou. I'll look after you today. Did you want some toast?" Harry asked, kissing the top of Louis' head. He felt Louis nod as he stood up.

"Not too toasted please. My throat.." Louis whispered, Harry turned round to face Louis. He couldn't help but laugh. Louis was pouting and had his puppy dog eyes on. It was the cutest thing Harry had ever seen.

"Ok Lou, I won't toast it for long" Harry rolled his eyes as he went to the kitchen to slightly toast some bread.

~*~*~*~*

Louis spent most of the afternoon in bed. The headache he had just wasn't going and he wasn't much company. He was curled up on his side when he felt a weight beside him and an arm around him.

"How you doing?" Harrys soothing voice was just what Louis needed.

"Sick..hey how are you feeling?" Louis whispered, his throat feeling like sandpaper.

"I'm ok. Its only another week so I might as well stay. Besides, who else would look after you?" Harry smiled as Louis grabbed his arm.

"No one. I wouldn't want anyone else to anyway"

 

Day 49

"Hey, Lou. How are you feeling?" Louis heard Harrys voice next to him and felt his curls brush under his chin As Harry moved closer to him in the bed they shared. He swallowed roughly, the pain still in his throat. 

"Not great. I feel like shit" Louis whispered and put his arm around Harry, rubbing down his back.

"Maybe we should go to Big Brother, they might be able to give you some tablets?" Harry said, sitting up and pulling Louis with him. Harry dragged Louis towards the Diary Room and sat him on the chair, while Harry perched on the side.

"Big Brother, Louis' ill. Can we have some tablets?" Harry asked while he stroked Louis' forehead.

"He's burning up too" Harry added, sounding a little panicked. Suddenly a door the their left opened and a woman stood to their side. 

"I'd never noticed that before" Louis muttered as Harry looked wide eyed at him in amusement. 

"Hello, I'm the Doctor here. I just wanted to check you over and see what we can do" the lady smiled as she searched through her bag and pulled out a small torch and a wooden stick, which looked like an ice lolly had been eaten from it. 

"Open wide" the doctor asked, Louis heard Harry stifle a giggle next to him..dirty minded boy. Louis opened his mouth and the lady put the stick onto his tounge and pushed it down. The torch was shone into his mouth as the doctor looked in.

"Ok, thank you Louis. You have a mild case of tonsillitis. The best way to reduce the pain is with co-codamol tablets, which are stronger than normal tablets. And warm drinks. You should be feeling better in teo days or so" Louis nodded and waited for the lady to come back with the tablets, he was willing to take anything to stop the pain. 

"Right, take two every 6 hours, they are quite strong so you may feel a little drowsy. Don't let him do any of the cooking or heavy lifting while on these" the doctor said to Harry who took the tablets from her, rereading the back of the box.

"Hey doesn't do much of the cooking anyway! Thank you" Harry smiled and shook her hand as he took Louis' hand and walked him out of the door and towards the bedroom.

"You need to stay in bed and that's an order. I'll get you some water and you can take the tablets. Harry pulled the cover over  Louis, tucking him in tightly. Normally, Louis would hate being taken care of like this. But Harry made him weak, he would let Harry do anything to him..

Louis heard Harry telling the others and the bedroom door opening. He heard Caroline chuckle as she walked in.

"Sorry Lou but bless you. You look like you're on your deathbed with how Harrys tucked you in"  she laughed as she sat on the side of the bed.

"I might be for all I know" Louis tried to laugh, he could imagine what he looked like. 

Harry walked back in clutching the tablets and a glass of water

"Here you, go Lou" Harry said as he helped Louis sit up, popping the tablets into his mouth then holding the glass as Louis took a sip. He could still hear Caroline laughing.

"Is there a problem here?" Harry turned and looked at Caroline. She stopped laughing straight away But a smile still played on her lips. 

"Nope, no problem. You're very kind to him really. I'm sorry guys" Caroline smirked, she stood up and walked out leaving the two alone

"Sorry Lou, I can stop if you want? I just want you to feel better" Harry huffed as he put the glass on the floor. 

"It's fine Harry, I like it" Louis answered, watching Harry walk towards the door.

"I'll leave you for abit to sleep. I'll come back later" Harry said from the door, waiting for Louis to nod. The door closed and Louis shut his eyes as he felt the tablets take over.

~*~*~*

Louis woke up, feeling a little heavy headed but he wanted to sit on a sofa and in the sunlight. He pulled on a jumper, which he assumed was Harrys as it felt far to big for him and headed into the living room. Four pairs of eyes watched him as he sat down on the floor, between Harrys legs. 

"He's alive, HE'S ALIIIIIVEEE" Niall yelled, laughing manically. Taylor rolled her eyes at him.

"How you feeling anyway?" Taylor asked, while Niall went and made Louis a cup of tea.

"Not great, but I didn't want to stay in bed" Louis whispered as he took the mug from Niall.

"Nice jumper, I haven't seen it before" Niall said as he sat down.

"Thanks, it's mine. I liked the colour" Louis looked down while Harry finished is sentence. It was the prettiest lilac colour Louis had seen. Louis knew Harry would look amazing in it. The colour would compliment his green eyes perfectly. He was so whipped. 

"Time for your tablets again Lou. Then maybe get back into bed. You'll feel so much better tomorrow, I can tell"  Harry smiled as he handed the tablets to Louis again. 

~*~*~*~

Louis sat up in bed, Harry next to him, watching him closely. 

"Louis, I think you need to lie down and try and sleep again. You look abit drowsy" Harry pulled Louis down, Louis let his body be moved, he felt quite tired really. 

"Yeah, you're right. This tablets are making me feel abit....urggh" Louis couldn't find the words. He felt totally out of it. The tablets were stronger than what he thought. 

"Will you cuddle me?" Louis asked, Harry was behind him in seconds, pulling him in closer to his body. Louis felt so safe with him. Before Louis could think the words left his mouth

"Harry, I think I love you"

 

 

 

 


	22. Days 50-52

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last week

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's the last weeeeeeek!! Hope you are enjoying it still x

Day 50

Louis laid in bed, eyes closed tight not wanting to wake up while he could feel Harry beside him. His cheeks burnt when he thought about what he had said to Harry last night. Fuck..why did he have to throw around the L Word? Sure he was high on God knows what but still. Louis felt like he had messed up badly. What if he scared Harry away? I guess he'll have to find out soon.

Slowly, he turned around and peered through his hand slightly. He noticed Harrys green eyes staring back. He felt his cheeks redden even more.

"Good morning Loooove" Harry smirked as he sat up in bed, keeping his eyes on Louis.

"Morning Haz" Louis whispered back, trying to ignore the strange glint in Harrys eyes.

"How you feeling today?" Harry asked, ruffling up his hair and pushing it back. Louis loved...liked when Harry did that with his hair. But Louis liked everything Harry did.

"Well my throat doesn't feel like its on fire anymore. So that's good I guess. I don't need those awful tablets anymore" Louis trailed off as he looked at Harry, he still had that bloody smirk on his face.

"Why do you keep looking at me like that? It's not very endearing Hazza" Louis lied, it was that cutest fucking thing he had ever seen. No ones ever looked at him that way.

"No reason...love" Harry laughed as he stood up and walked towards the door. Shit..Harry wasn't going to let this go.

Louis jumped up and followed him quickly to the kitchen. He hated losing and for some reason that's how he felt.

"Harry, do we need to talk about what happened last night?" Louis said a little too loudly. He saw Nialls head snap up out the corner of his eye. 

"Well, you did say you loved me soooo.." Harry smiled. Niall chocked on some toast from the sofa. Louis had to suppress the laugh fighting its way up his chest. The first time he talks about love with someone and an Irish man needs the heimlich maneuver..

"I guess I did yeah. In my defence I was totally out of it on those tablets" Louis protested. Louis looked at Harry, his eyes looked a little sad.

"Did you not mean it then?" Harry said quietly, looking at the floor.

"Well they say alcohol makes you say the truth. I felt like I was drunk soooo" Louis found an imaginary mark on the counter and started cleaning it.

"Say it again then" Harry said so quietly Louis wasn't sure he heard correctly.

"Say what again?" Louis whispered back

"Tell me you love me again" Harry looked up, his eyes wide and waiting. Louis' heart sped up, the first time he's declaring his love for someone and its going to be broadcast to the country. He took and deep breath 

"Harry, I love you" next thing he felt was the familiar body of Harrys pushing against his 

"I love you too Lou" 

 

Day 51

Louis was in the Diary Room early. he had barely slept the night before thinking about seeing his parents again. He hadn't ever been this happy but the thought of seeing them again made the bile rise in his stomach. Mark the psychologist had been speaking to Louis for what felt like hours but he wasn't any closer to figuring out what to do.

"I mean obviously me and Harry will move in together. Maybe somewhere far away, that would probably be best" Louis thought out loud

"But would it be for the best? What about your sister? One thing we could do is set you up with some mediation and try and come up with something you are all happy with. Would your Father consider speaking to someone about his feelings?" Mark asked, Louis shook his head, his Dad wouldn't ever think of it

"Nope, no way. He's quite set in his ways. They are his beliefs and that's that. I don't no why he's homophobic and I don't really care. What he made me feel growing up was the worst. I won't ever forgive him for that. And if he can't accept Harry then I don't want him to be apart of my life" Louis was shocked by his own words. But he felt like they were right. If his dad, or the rest of his family couldnt accept Harry then he doesn't want them in his life. 

"Ok, well the mediation will always be there if you feel like you want to" Mark said. Louis was suprised Mark didn't ask him to reconsider his thoughts. Maybe Mark thought it was the right choice.

"Thanks for listening Mark. It means a lot" Louis said as he stood up

"That's what I'm here for. Good Luck Louis" Mark replied as Louis stepped out and shut the door. He was greeted with the group sitting on the sofas. Louis sat himself next to Harry while him and Caroline finished their chat. 

"I've decided what im going to do when this week is over" Louis said, Caroline and Harry looked at him as he carried on.

"I'm going to introduce you to them and see what happens. If they act like dicks then that's it. I don't want anything to do with them" Louis smiled at them both. They looked at him, he couldn't figure out their expressions

"I don't want to be the reason you fall out with your family Lou.." Harry started

"Harry, I don't want to hear it. Firstly I am gay. There's no denying it. Secondly I'm totally and utterly in love with you. If they can't accept that then it's their problem" Louis got louder as he spoke. He knew he was right this time and nothing was going to stop him.

"Good for you Lou" Caroline shrieked. Harry pulled him in for a cuddle, Louis knew he was making then right choices. 

~*~*~*~*

"Tayor, there's smoke coming from the bloody oven again" Niall yelled as he watched the smoke fill the air again. Harry was by the smoke alarm quickly, waving a tea towel above his head

"I swear if I have to stand out in the garden again.." Niall said, picking up another tea towel and helping Harry.

"What the fuck am I watching?" Louis laughed. He had loved his time in the house. In a way it was a shame it was ending.

The meal Taylor has cooked was nice enough, even if it was a little burnt. 

"I volunteer Harry to cook us our last meal here" Louis yelled through a mouthful of food. The others agreed while Harry rolled his eyes, smiling.

"You're lucky I love you" Harry grinned. In that moment, Louis knew he had found everything he was looking for.

 

Day 52

"This is Big Brother. Would Harry please come to the Diary Room" Harry ran to room, ignoring the chants of 'oohh' which followed him. He appeared a few minutes later, pale and holding a piece of paper.

He stood infront of the others

"Guys it's not good news" Harry started reading from the paper.

"Housemates. Congratulations on reaching the final week. As you are aware Niall was bought back into the house as a result of winning a task. This will be Nialls last day in the house. The remaining 4 will carry on until the final day." Harrys' voice broke a little at the end. All eyes went to Niall. He looked devastated.

"I knew I couldn't win it but I thought I couldn't stay" Niall wiped his eyes and smiled.

"Well lets make the most of it" Niall smiled and pulled Tayor up for a hug. The others joined in. At the end of tIDay there will only be four.

~*~*~*

The rest of the day flew by. The group sat in the garden reminiscing about the time in the house. Mostly the memories were good. How could they be anything but? Louis met the love of his life. A voice echoed through the speakers.

"This is Big Brother. Would Niall please come to the Diary Room" Niall looked round the group

"I'm not coming back out am I?" The group shook their heads. 

"Ok, I guess this is it. I love you all. I'll leave my t-shirt here again" Niall whispered, some tears falling down his cheek.

"Alright Niall, you're not dying. We'll see you on Friday" Taylor said sympatically, hugging him again

"I know but this is it now guys. One of you will win" Niall yelled walking to the Diary Room.

"See you later guys" and that was that. Niall had left for the second time. Now all that was left was to decide who the winner will be.

 

 


	23. Days 53-55

Day 53

"I can't believe it's nearly over" Caroline said, handing around the cups of tea she made. She settled herself down next to Taylor while the two boys huddled on the smaller sofa. Louis didn't mind, he loved the feel of Harry against him.

"So what's been the highlight for you all?" Taylor asked, scrunching her nose up at the tea. She hadn't gotten used to the taste even though she had tried. 

"My favourite task was the podium dancing! We were great at that one. I guess meeting you guys was the best thing though. We'll have to arrange some sort of reunion" Caroline sipped her tea as she looked at Harry,, her eyebrows raised, encouraging him to speak

"Meeting Louis was the best thing to come out of this. And you guys of course" Harry added quickly as he pulled Louis closer to him. The two girls 'awwed' as they watched.

"I second that. It's been a roller-coaster" Louis added to the sound of Harry tutting

"I thought I was the cheesy one in this relationship?" Harry laughed 

"Well someone had to say it. It's like a law or something" Louis shot back. It was a cliche but it was true. He was coming out (literally!) the house a new man.

~*~*~*~*

Louis laid in bed, Harry curled up by his side. He felt a sudden heaviness on his chest, like he couldn't breath. It quickly dawned on Louis that he wouldn't have Harry by his side every night. Him and Harry would have to return to their seperate homes while they found a place together. It hurt like hell to think about. He turned to face Harry and shook him awake. Louis felt bad but he had to talk to Harry.

"Hey Haz, wake up" Louis whispered into the darkness, he heard Harry breath in deeply and his hand moved to hold Louis' waist.

"Louis?" Louis stroked Harrys face and smiled at him, even though Harry wouldn't see. 

"Harry, promise me we'll start looking for our home the second we leave the house. I can't face the thought of not having you by me everyday. Please promise me" Louis didn't realise how desperate his voice sounded. He pulled Harry closer to him, not ever wanting to let him go.

"I promise Lou. The moment we can, we will"

 

Day 54

Louis woke up to an empty bed and an empty bedroom. How did he always manage to be the last one awake? He walked into the living room, Taylor and Harry were deep in conversation. Louis walked to the kitchen and caught the last of their conversation.

"My first real crush was Louis Tomlinson" Harry said quietly

"Whooo?" Taylor quizzed, trying to keep the smile from her face

"Louis Tomlinson" Harry repeated, a little loud

"Louis Tomlimson? How does he feel about you?" Taylor carried on. It was silent for a moment before Harry spoke

"Mutual, we've discussed it" he smiled

"Yeah..that's beautiful Harry" Taylor finished smiling as Louis ran over and jumped the back of the sofa onto Harrys lap. Harry squealed as Louis laughed. Digging his fingers into Harrys side

"And I'd marry you Harry. Cause it rhymes" Louis yelled, throwing his hands in the air while Harry clung onto him for dear life.  

"Louis you're going to fall on the bloody fall..hang on, you only want to marry me because it rhymes." Harry laughed, pushing Louis off his lap and watching him fall in a pile onto the floor.

"Spoil sport. And no that's not the only reason. I also loooove you" Louis yelled again, jumping back onto Harry and throwing his arms around him.

"You two are too much. I'm going in the garden" Taylor giggled skipping to the garden.

"I love you too, you loon" Harry said giving Louis a lingering kiss in the lips. Louis wouldn't ever get used to the taste of Harry. It was intoxicating.

~*~*~*~*

"This is Big Brother, would Caroline please come to the Diary Room" Caroline jumped up and ran to the door

"I'm never called in, how exciting" she shrieked as she threw the door open. She emerged a few moments later, holding 5 envelopes.

"We all have a letter and a joint one to read at the end" Caroline explained giving each person their letter. They opened them in silence. Louis opened his quickly and opened up the folded paper, he recognised the writing. It was his mum. He read the short letter over and over.

_My dear Louis,_

_I am so so proud of you. I have watched you transform into a confident, happy man. That's all I ever wanted for you._

_I can't wait to see you once you leave. I love you so much_

_Mum xxxxxx_

Louis felt tears prickle in his eyes, he felt ecstatic that his Mum was proud of him. But his Dad hadn't written anything. He wasn't even mentioned in the letter. He was so happy, yet so nervous. He looked up, Harry had tears falling down his cheeks. He caught Harrys eye and smiled

"My Mum and Dad said they can't wait to meet you" Harry smiled, looking over his letter again.

"My Mum said shes proud of me" Louis said, his voice breaking a little. Taylor amd Caroline looked up to

"What about you Dad. Anything?" Harry asked hopefully. All Louis could do was shake his head before he started sobbing. Harry grabbed him quickly and cradled him in his arms as he cried. He felt another body around him and a hand rubbing his back. He could see Caroline and Taylor had sat around him too. He felt safe. Safe but devastated his Dad hasn't been able to accept him.

"Shit..guys the other letter says one of us is leaving tomorrow" Caroline said, shocked. The four sat quietly as Louis' crying subsided. This time tomorrow there would only be three of them.

Day 55

The day was a quiet one. It should have been exciting, the day before the last day, but everyone was quiet, walking around the house in a daze. Louis still felt shit. He wasn't sure what to expect when he left. He knew his mum would be there, I guess that's all that matters now. He had someone on his side. 

"Come on guys, let's try and have an amazing almost last day! Sure one of us is leaving but we'll be seeing them again tomorow. Lets hug it out, come on" Caroline yelled, pulling everyone up from the sofa, the four stood in the middle of the room and jumped and hugged, yelling random words as they started to giggle. That's what they needed.

~*~*~*~*~*

The final four sat on the sofas, listening to the fake crowd blasting through the speakers as normal. They were all dressed in black, something they hadn't planned. Suddenly the fake noise stopped and was replaced with the real crowd.

"Big Brother house. Tomorrow, someone will be crowned the Big Brother winner, but unfortunately someone has to leave today" there was a dramatic pause, Louis could hear people screaming for him, Harry and Larry. It made him smile, these people accepted him. 

"The person in fourth place and leaving then Big Brother house now is...Taylor. Say your goodbyes. I'm coming to get you" Taylor gasped as her name was called, she quickly replaced it with a smile. 

"Shit..ok then. Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow. I love you all so much!" Taylor hugged them all before walking up the stairs and out the house, yelling her love for the others as she went. 

Caroline, Harry and Louis were left. The winner was going to be revealed tomorrow and it scared the shit out of Louis 


	24. The last day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's the last chapter!! I've really enjoyed writing this. I hope you have enjoyed reading it. Thank you to everyone who did!  
> Xxx

The last day

The day went in such a blur for the final three. They were individually called into the Diary Room. Louis assumed it was to talk to Mark because that's what he was doing right now

"I'm just scared you know? Im scared about seeing my Dad, I'm scared about leaving Harry and I'm scared about going back into the real world, as an out gay man" Louis shrugged, trying to make it sound less of an issue. Mark spoke after a few moments

"Just because you're leaving the house doesn't mean we're going to send you out there alone. If you need anything we will still be there" Mark sounded sincere and it made Louis feel that tiny bit better.

He didn't have a clue who or what would be waiting for him once he left. He would find out soon enough.

~*~*~*~*~*

The evening

The three were dressed and ready to go. Caroline was in a black, short playsuit with the highest heels Louis had ever seen. When he looked at Harry, he felt all the air leave his lungs. He looked amazing. His hair was braided on one side which led into a messy bun high on his perfectly shaped head. As Louis' eyes wandered down, he saw Harrys tattoos peaking through a flowered black and red, sheer top. He wore his usual skinny jeans and the gold boots he entered the house in. Louis knew he was staring, opened mouth but he couldn't stop.

"Fucking hell Harry, you look amazing" Louis gasped, looking down at himself. He had his white shirt along with his favourite blue suit jacket and trousers. His hair was pushed up in a sort of quiff, just like Harry had liked

"Not bad yourself Tommo" Harry smiled, obviously checking Louis out from head to toe. It made Louis blush slightly

"Ermm, what about me" Caroline stood at the side, hands on her hips as she waited for the two boys to turn to her

"Looking good Caroline" the boys said in unison

"Thanks you guys. You didn't have too" Caroline mocked, rolling her eyes as she smiled at them.

They made there way to the sofa, the horrible fake noise started as they sat down

"That's one thing I won't miss" Harry muttered as he put his arm around Louis.

The three all sat close on one sofa. Waiting for the moment for Emma to start speaking. They didn't have to wait long

"Big Brother house. You've made it to the final" Emma yelled as the audience cheered from behind her. It sounded like the whole of England was there. Louis tried to ignore the nervous in his stomach

"The phone lines have been frozen and i can tell you that this is one of the closest finals we have ever had. Harry, Louis and Caroline I can tell you..in third place of Big Brother 2015 is....Caroline. Congratulations! Im coming to get you" Emma yelled as Caroline gasped at the sound of her name.

Caroline stood up and hugged both boys separately

"I'm sooo excited for you both. You're amazing and God knows what impact you've had on the country! I love you both. Good lucccck" Caroline wobbled up the stairs in her heels while the two boys waved her goodbye.

Once the door was closed, it was the two of them. For the first time they had meet. They were alone

"It's so quiet without the others" Harry said, pulling Louis down onto the sofa and pulling him closer. His head resting on Harrys chest.

"Yeah it is. Weird really" Louis thought out loud

"Hey, no matter who wins. I'll still love you. You know that right?" Harry said, raising Louis' face to his and kissing him on the lips. Louis laughed as he pulled back

"I bloody hope so. I know you're competitive..but breaking up with me would be horrific Harold" Louis giggled putting his head back down and waiting for the next name

~*~*~*~*

An hour passed or so. Louis wasn't sure. Him and Harry had been sitting talking about their future and the house. It was going to be so weird leaving this. The fake noise was replaced with the real crowd again.

Chants of 'Larry Larry' echoed through the speakers. The boys tuned to each other and laughed

"Harry and Louis. The time has come to announce the winner of Big Brother. So without waiting. The winner of Big Brother 2015 is...Harry! Louis say goodbye. Im coming to get you!"

The boys jumped up and hugged, Harrys body crashed into Louis' he could hear the crowd screaming for them

"Shit Hazza. You won! Im so proud. I love you so much" Louis yelled, kissing Harry all over his face

"Go Lou, go! You're going to be amazing out there. I love you" Harry yelled as Louis sprinted up the stairs.

His adrenalin was pumping. He pulled open the door and all he could hear was the crowd screaming and chanting his name. The camera flashes blinded him as he made his way down the stairs, his legs felt like jelly. There at the bottom he saw Emma, smiling at him, beckoning him over. She pulled him in for a hug then dragged him down the stage to a sitting area, it was quieter and only a few people were there.

He looked around the room quickly, he saw his mum, her eyes red from crying and his sister next to her with the biggest smile on her face. He looked again. His Dad wasn't there. He didn't have time to dwell, Emma had sat him on a sofa and was ready to talk to him

"Well congratulations Louis. Before I speak to you, here are your best bits" Louis looked at a screen infront of him.

Thinking out loud by Ed Sheeran started playing as he saw himself 8 weeks ago getting out of the car. The screen went to him meeting everyone and his face when he first saw Harry. He laughed as he watched his face redden and his eyes widen as he stood infront of him and taking Harrys hand in his own.

"My Hazza" Louis whispered to himself, shaking his head. There was a small montage of him during the tasks. Shaking it on the podium to grabbing up Caroline's shoes. It showed him making his first meal and then flashed to different times Harry had been staring at him. It was kinda creepy how often Harry had been caught staring, but kinda cute too. The crowd cheered loudly as it showed their bed with the covers pulled over their heads and seeing the slight movements of their bodies. Louis looked away laughing and not daring to look at his mum! It ended with him and Harry kissing and the doors opening to reveal Louis smiling and laughing as he left the house. The audience went crazy at the end.

"Well, what a time you've had in the house Louis. So tell me, we all saw how you looked at Harry that first time. Can you remember what was going through your head?" Emma asked curiously, her head to the side

"I guess I was thinking about how fit he was" Louis laughed, he heard the crowd awwing. He looked at the screen and saw Harry sitting in the house all alone

"I mean, who wouldn't. Look at him" Louis fonded, staring at the screen

"Soo you've been through a lot in the house. We could see your struggle some days. How do you feel now?" Emma asked, sounding concerned. Louis took a deep breath and kept it brief

"Yeah it's been absolutely mad. I've loved every moment of it though. I've found out who I am and that's all that matters" Louis turned and smiled at his mum and sister, trying to ignore the heaviness of his heart. His dad would come round. Once he meets Harry, he'll change his mind.

Emma finished up with a few boring questions before Louis could go see his mum. Once he had finished he rushed over, giving his mum a huge hug

"I'm so proud of you sweetie. Don't worry about your Dad love. He'll come around" his sister squeezed his arm as his mum spoke. He hoped she was right. He wasn't so sure. His thoughts were interrupted when he heard Emma speakin again

"Come on, let's not keep him waiting. Who's ready to meet Harry Styles?" The crowd cheered as Emma stood up and walked back to her spot on the stage outside

"Harry Styles, you have won Big Brother. Please leave the house, I'm coming to get you" the screams were so loud as they waited for Harry to open the door. When he did, Louis' heart jumped. Harry looked overwhelmed but so happy as he waved at a few people as he walked towards Emma. He gave her a hug and walked towards the room.

Harry walked in and ran towards a small, brunette lady in the front row, Louis guessed it was his mum. He could see the resemblance between the two. Once Harry had let go, Louis gave the lady a small smile, she responded with a smile and a big wave. Louis knew he would like her already

"Let's look at your time in the house Harry" Emma smiled as Harrys montage started.

Harrys mostly consisted of him cooking and talking with the other housemates. It caught Harry perfectly, his kindness showing threw it all. It ended with Harry and Louis hugging. It was beautiful.

"So Harry, how does it feel to win this year?" Emma asked, leaning forward slightly as she listened to Harry speaking

"It's amazing. I can't believe it really! I never entered it to win" Harry laughed

"We all no you went in to find someone. And you did, the lovely Louis Tomlinson" Emma pointed at Louis, who stood there awkwardly waving towards Harry.

"Well that's not the only reason I went in. But yes, I'm very lucky to have found him" Harry blushed a little as he spoke.

"Harry Styles ladies and gentlemen! Go on, go see your family and Louis" Emma yelled over the cheers.

Harry ran towards Louis and pulled him into his arms, the noise of the crowd was drowned out when Harry put his arms around him. This was where Louis belonged. All he ever wanted from now on was the boy with the curls.

And luckily, that's what happened. From the matching tattoos they spoke about in the house to their perfect little flat they rented in London. Everything was just how Louis wanted it. Even his Dad started to change his mind after meeting Harry. 

Going into the Big Brother house was the best thing Louis had ever done..apart from the day he marries Harry. But that's another story..

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you enjoy reading this. Let me know what you think x


End file.
